So Lock It Up
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Ally Dawson is a choir teacher at Mariano High School, which is in desperate need of more police officers. Soon Austin Moon or know as Officer Moon shows up and meets Ally in an interesting situation and they soon end up working near and sometimes together. Will they become friends? Will sparks fly an will they possibly become more? Or will they stay work colleagues?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there my darlings! I'm back! Did you miss me?;) Well anyway here I am with a brand new story! Yay! I hope you guys like this! I will try to update as much as possible! Updates might be a bit rocky at first but winter break is coming up for me so I will update a ton then:) anyway! I really really hope that you guys like this story! Please review and if you like it then you get reminded when I update by fav and following this:))**

Ally's P.O.V

Click.

Click.

Click.

The sound of my heels echoed down the empty hallway. I smiled at the nice sound of silence, sure it might not be for some teachers but still. I turned the corner and placed my hand on the cool doorknob before I turned it and opened the door to the teachers lounge to be hit with a mixed wave of heated up leftovers and coffee. "Hey Ally!" Trish said as I turned around and smiled at my friend who was sitting at one of the white tables in the back of the room. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to her and gave her a hug before I sat down and pulled out my lunch. "I got bored at my job so I decided I could visit you during your lunch break!" Trish said while I smiled at her. "Aw thank you Trish that's so swe-" I began before someone with pink nail polish and a extreme tan slammed her hands on the table making both me and Trish jump. "Ally! Did you hear the great news?" Cassidy asked me as I raised an eyebrow at her, Cassidy is the twelfth grade AP english teacher."That you got a job in Germany and are moving there forever?" Trish said as Cassidy glared at her while I had to stiffen my laughter. Now Cassidy is well, um human? She is a nice person well sometimes I just don't like her that much. "What?" I asked trying to cover Trish's insult. "We got a new police man!" Cassidy said as Trish and I exchanged looks before looking back at Cassidy.

"So? Also Gary and Elliot are doing a great job!" I said while Trish and Cassidy now gave me a look. "Alright so maybe they aren't that great" I said "you mean Gary is slower than a snail" Trish said. "Elliot may be hot but he runs away from fights Ally" Cassidy said as I sighed and nodded but where very true. "My point is we actually got a good one! He's also young like us! I think his like twenty three or something" Cassidy said as I smiled "oh so he's my age!" I said while Trish laughed at me. Cassidy was a year younger than me and Trish was an age older. Why did I come back to a high school quickly even though I was here only six years ago? It was the first job I was offered.

"Yeah and oh my gosh all I can say about him is damn" Cassidy said dreamily as I nodded slowly as I bit into my sandwich while Cassidy gave me a dull stare. "What you're not excited at all? You'll probably see him the most! You're classes always get into fights" Cassidy said as I sipped my water before shaking my head "hey! So what if they're a bit well rough they always work it out" I said as Trish raised her eyebrow at me "A couple of weeks ago you came back to the apartment with a black eye cause you tried to break up one of the flights" Trish said while I sighed and walked over to the trash and threw away my bag before I went back over to the table. "Yeah but it's gone now!" I said while Trish laughed at me. "Well whatever it's just good that we have another police officer" Cassidy said before she walked away. "I really hate her and I don't even work here" Trish said getting up with me as we walked out of the teacher lounge. "Oh come on she isn't too-well alright she kinda is" I said as Trish smiled. "Victory!" Trish said as I smiled at her before I saw Dallas running over to us. "I'll see you tonight Ally" Trish said before she walked out and I looked at Dallas.

"Hey cutie" Dallas said as I smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked as Dallas gasped "what I can't see my own girlfriend?" Dallas asked me as I rolled my eyes at him and smiled "you know what I meant" I said while Dallas wrapped his arm around me as we walked down the hall to my classroom. "I know it's your lunch brea-" Dallas said as I shook my head at him "it just ended" I said pouting while Dallas sighed. "I'm sorry! It's hard to get down here from downtown" Dallas said as I nodded. "Well guess what? We are got a new police officer!" I said as I pulled out my keychain and unlocked my door leading Dallas inside. "Oh thank goodness, I hate the fact that my own girlfriend gets in more fights than me" Dallas said as I laughed before looking at the clock. "Well you should head out. The first bell will ring in a minute" I said while Dallas nodded and pressed his lips to mine, I smiled before he started to deepen it and that's when I pulled away. "No making out at school" I said as Dallas groaned "but that's only a rule for you and the other staff members!" Dallas said as I laughed "I know but I still don't want to get caught now go! I'll see you later" I said as Dallas nodded before walking out. I sighed as I sat down on my old chair.

I sipped some of my tea as I watched my students come in, one by one, group by group and only one hello from a girl who I think just feels like she has to.

_Ringggg._

"Alright class! Let's get singing!" I said as I stood up and clapped my hands together while some gave me dull looks. There are about three types of people in my class, they either really like singing, they want to be in here with their friends, or they just need the credit. "Come on Ms. Dawson it's sixth period I'm still tired" a boy named Dan said "Well Dan first off you've had plenty of time to wake up and it's not my fault you can't get a good amount of sleep" I said as Dan rolled his eyes while some people 'ooed' and I smirked before I walked down the raisers and to my piano. "Now stand up everyone time to warm up!" I said before I pressed my fingers to the piano keys as they all stood up and we began to sing.

"Alright now go altos! Louder! Softer sopranos, I need more of you tenors! Lay off basses" I said as I played the song while listening to every part. "Anddd off!" I said as I shut my hand that was flat out. "Guys it's only a half note I know you want to hold it longer but you can't" I said as they all nodded. I then looked at the clock, there was only three more minutes of class. "Alright well that's all for today you guys can talk for the rest of the class" I said as they all sat back down and began to pack up their folders. I got up from my piano bench and walked up the risers and into my office. I was pulling out a sheet for my next class which was a study hall when I heard someone yell, oh great.

I looked up and saw everyone crowding around a corner, alright here we go. I quickly pressed a button on my phone for the police as I ran over to the crowd of people. "Move!" I said as I pushed through the crowd and saw two of the football players on the ground throwing punches at one another. "Guys stop it!" I yelled as I grabbed one of the guys back and tried to pull him off the other guy yet I'm sure he weighed about twice as me, oh this should be fun. I then grabbed the guy's hand and then felt contact to my face as I flew back into some filing cabinets. "Stop it you two" a low voice said. "OW!" I yelled before I then looked up and saw the two boys were separated? "What?" I said as I looked up and saw the back of the two boys one of them was being dragged by Elliot and the other by a man with blonde hair.

_Ringggg!_

"Um class dismissed" I said as everyone began to clear out which I tried to get a better image of this blonde police officer yet no such luck. I sighed as I walked into my office feeling my check as I pulled out my mirror and groaned, yep there was already a gorgeous purple bruise forming. I saw some students walking into the classroom and before I knew it the bell had rung.

"Alright students pull out your work please" I said as I walked over to them all to see them looking at me strangely. "Is your face alright Ms. Dawson?" Bridget asked me as I nodded "yeah I'm fine there was a-" I began before someone knocked at my door. "One moment" I said as I walked over to the door to reveal a man in a police uniform, if this was who Cassidy was talking about then she was right, damn.

Wait you have a boyfriend! So? His blonde hair was parted perfectly just falling on his face and he had deep brown eyes almost looked like a puppy's. I quickly looked him down he looked very built the uniform hugged his body almost perf-okay I need to stop now. "Hello are you Ms. Dawson?" The police officer asked me as I nodded "yes and you are?" I asked "I'm officer Moon but you can call me Austin" Austin said. Alright Austin. "Um do you need someone?" I asked as Austin shook his head "I'm um here to I guess introduce myself to your class, were you not told this?" Austin asked me as I blushed for some very odd reason while shaking my head. "No I'm sorry but come on in" I said as I opened the door wider as I let Austin in. "Class this is Officer Moon he is going to tell you guys a little bit about himself" I said as Austin walked to the front and I saw many girls eyes go wide while some sighs escaped their mouths.

"Hey I'm Officer Moon, I just started working here I was working in Los Angeles but things weren't um working out there so I came here. I am very excited to get to know all of you and I hope I don't have to see you when the odds aren't in your favor cause then I can't be Mr. Nice Guy" Austin said as he winked. "So do you have any questions for Officer Moon?" I asked as I walked over to Austin. A girl raised her hand "yes" Austin said pointing to the girl, "so are you like single?" She asked as Austin chuckled. "Yes I am anything else?" Austin asked as everyone else shook their heads. "Same response I got from every other class well it was very nice to meet with you guys" Austin said before everyone clapped for him. I then lead him back up, "may I have a word with you?" I asked as Austin nodded before I pulled him into my office.

"Weren't you just in here?" I asked Austin smirked "ah I know this is a face that no one can forget" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I was going to thank you but-" I said before Austin cut me off by touching my bruise making me flinch. "Damn they really got you didn't they? Sorry Gary isn't the fastest and I can't just leaving the old guy" Austin said as I laughed. "No it's fine I totally had it under control" I said as Austin raised an eyebrow before saying "sure you did Dawson" Austin said as I scrunched my nose at him. "Dawson?" I asked as Austin smiled and nodded "yup that's what I'm going to call you Dawson" Austin said as I rolled my eyes "thanks for the adorable nickname!" I said as Austin walked out of my closet and shot me a thumbs up "anytime Dawson!" Austin said before I heard the door shut. I then looked out at my students who were all looking at me "what? Get back to work!" I said before all of their eyes were back on their papers. I walked back into my desk and sighed as I thought about Austin, I'm undecided about him. He seems so tense yet not tense, like his being wearing that old worn out smile for too long.

The final class period carried on and before I knew it the bell had rung, "alright I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said as I opened the door while everyone left my classroom within three seconds flat. I closed the door and walked back into my office and went to my mini fridge and pulled out some apples and caramel and set them down next to my laptop as I was about to do the ever so fun grading and checking of emails.

I then heard the door open as I walked out of my office to see Austin standing there with a bag of ice "hey I thought you might need this" Austin said handing me the bag of ice as I smiled taking the ice from him. "Thank you do you want some caramel and apples?" I asked as Austin grinned "yes! I've barely been able to eat today! This school seriously needs to fix itself" Austin said as we walked into my office and he pulled up a chair. "Hey we are working on it!" I said while Austin chuckled at me "sure. They send the little choir teacher to fix fights between two football players yeah that makes sense!" Austin said while I shook my head "alright there are just a few problems but I mean no one thinks I can do take care of fights! I can though!" I said while Austin loudly laughed while I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah alright tell that to you're poor beat up face" Austin said pointing to my face as I smirked "it's called battle wounds" I said while Austin scoffed before he rolled up his sleeves to reveal a huge scare.

"This Dawson is called a battle wound" Austin said as he point to the scare it ran up his arm and I might of stared for like a second at him biceps but just a second. "Dang it! Now you're making my bruise feel bad and where did that come from?" I asked as Austin shrugged. "oh um nothing" Austin said while I raised my eyebrow at him "come on what?" I asked him as Austin shook his head at me as he took an apple slice. "I will find out sooner or later" I said as Austin laughed "sure whatever floats your boat" Austin said as I hit his arm. "Oh hush" I said before I looked at my emails before Austin stood up "well thanks for the apples and I mean I know this would be fun me watching you email random parents but I've gotta go fill out an report for those two kids of yours. So I'll see you tomorrow Dawson" Austin said as I nodded at him since I had some apple in my mouth I watched him leave my office to soon have a door shut behind him. I sighed as I looked back at my emails, and now this people is when the _real _fun begins.

It was now five and I had written out at least twenty emails and I've graded half of my study hall students papers. "Alright now I can go home!" I said happily as I quickly looked at myself in my mirror and smiled, my bruise had gone down quite a bit since Austin gave me the ice by tomorrow it should be small enough to cover with some powder. I grabbed my bags and placed my laptop in my bag before I put on my jacket and turned off my office lights. I then walked to the door and turned off those lights then walking out and locking the door. Then I walked down the hallway towards the door.

Click.

Click.

Clic-oopmf.

I ran into a wall, or was it a body? I looked up and saw Austin smirking looking down at me. "Could you not see my from down there Dawson?" Austin asked me as I fake laughed "no. It's not my fault you're a brick wall" I said as Austin chuckled "yeah a a very build wall" Austin said winking at me as I tried to hide my blush with a roll of my eyes, although it didn't work. He noticed. "Well anyway I'll see you tomorrow Austin" I said as Austin smiled at me "I'll be counting down the hours!" Austin said as I began to walk away from him smiling "and I then minutes!" I called back before looking back at him to see he was smiling at me.

I walked across the now almost abandoned parking lot and found my small yellow beetle. I drove back to my apartment and sighed as I rode the ever so slow elevator up to my floor. Once I arrived I walked down the hall and pulled out my key chain and unlocked my door. I opened it to see Trish standing in the kitchen making well something.

"Hey how was wor-did you get hit again?" Trish asked me as she walked over to me as I set my things down. "Yeah but I had it! Although Austin did show up in tim-" I began as I walked down the hall to the bathroom with Trish behind me who cut me off. "Wait who's Austin?" Trish asked me as I began to take off my makeup "his the new police officer" I said while Trish nodded as I cleaned my face. "So is he cute?" Trish asked me while I stared at her after I dried off my face. "Trish!" I said as we walked into my room and I shut my door as I got changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What? Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't find other guys cute" Trish said from the other side of the door as I opened it and walked down the hall while I put my hair into a bun. "I mean his-uh-well" I stuttered as I sat down on the coach and Trish smirked at me. "So you think he isn't just cute but hot" Trish said as I blushed "no! What? Me! Boyfriend!" I said quickly as Trish laughed "sure keep telling yourself that" Trish said while I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyway is he nice?" Trish asked me as she dished up some of the food onto plates. "Yeah he is. We kinda tease each other since he seems nice just not to me, always. He seems to be a bit well I don't know beaten up? Like his had a case go too far or something?" I said as Trish handed me a plate and sat down next to me on the couch and turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. "Why do you say that?" Trish asked me as I sighed playing with my food " I was telling him my bruise was a battle scar and he showed me an actual scar on his arm and Trish it was huge!" I said as Trish nodded "his arm or the scar?" Trish asked me as she laughed while I shook my head at her. "Well both but I don't know I just get that vibe from him" I said as Trish nodded, "well just don't think too hard about it Ally" Trish said as I nodded. Little did I know that thought was going to be stuck in my brain for a very long rest of the night watching Scandal and eating leftover cake from the weekend. It was finally time to go to bed "good night Trish!" I yelled from my room before I shut the door and sighed as I got into bed and smiled as I was filled with warmth. As I began to drift to sleep I found myself actually wanting to get to know Austin Moon the police officer and any other side of him.

**So yay! First chapter done! I really hope you guys like it! I will try to update either tomorrow or Wednesday!:) also! If you are new to my stories this is my sixth story! So I have five others and four one-shots back at my I guess bio-page thingie...I don't even know what to call it ;) but anyway I hope you guys had a great monday! Or Tuesday depending on when you read this!:) Please review that would me so much to me and an update is coming soon! Have a great day and please review!:))**


	2. Chapter 2-Friends?

**Hey there darlings! OH my goodness! 10 reviews! And 28 follows! 19 favs! LOVE YOU GUYS! You are all legit the best things that have ever walked this earth! Thank you so much for the reviews! Some of them really made my day! I'll say why at the bottom :) Also so I have done a drabble with_ Fulvio_ it is called _Christmas Drabble _so if you guys could check it out that would be amazing!:) Anyway! I really hope that you like this chapter! Sorry this took a while to update! I was going to last night but I ended up having some plans that took all night!:( so sorry! I hope you are having a great day! Please review when you are done!:)**

Ally's P.O.V

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-slam! Down my alarm clock went, it hit the wood floor and the batteries popped out, oops? I sighed as I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the light "wow these are bright" I said as I blinked while my eyes adjusted. I quickly got into the shower and got out in about five minutes. I walked back into my room and put on a grey sweater dress that clung to my body, we had to dress 'festive' today at school since it's the first day of December. I then walked into the bathroom and blow dried my hair and then curled it. I put on a light coat of makeup before I smiled at myself as I walked into the kitchen and filled my mug with tea, cause coffee is gross personally. "I'm going now" I yelled as I grabbed my keys while I put on my grey high heel boots. "You didn't need to yell" Trish said as she walked into the kitchen while yawning as I smiled "I know but I wanted to make sure you were up" I said while Trish rolled her eyes at me as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I'll see you tonight" I said as I began to walk out the door when Trish asked me "wait why tonight?" "Conferences" I said sighing as Trish laughed before waving goodbye to me as I walked out the door.

I walked down the empty hallway and went down the far to old elevator. I quickly made it to my car as I looked at my clock, oh shoot! It's six-fifty! I'm suppose to meet a student for a voice lesson at seven! I got into my small beetle and sped, well of course not over to speed limit but I was at the maximin. I pulled up to school and checked my watch which read six-fifty-five, yay alright legs don't fail me now. I ran into school and skidded down the hall before I collide with something and I fell on top of it? I looked down and saw my face looking down at Austin's smirking one.

"Good morning Dawson always in a rush to see me I see" Austin said as I rolled my eyes with a smile before I rolled off him and got up then extended my hand to help him up. Austin looked at my hand and then looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "You can't even lift a chair how could you be able to lift me?" Austin asked as I laughed at him before grabbing his hand "you just watch" I said as I began to pull, and pull, and pull. Yet no such luck Austin just stayed on the ground and yawned before he stood up making me tumble backwards. "Damn Dawson you're so clumsy in heels" Austin said as I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked down the hall to my room. "Wait why are you here so early?" Austin asked me as I sighed "voice lessons, I usually give them after school but conferences are after school so I have to do them-yawn-now" I said as we got to my door to see one of my students standing there. "Ah I see well you two have fun" Austin said as he nodded to my student while she gasped and squealed. "Alright come on" I said as I opened the door and dragged the girl in who was still staring at Austin.

"Okay! That was great guys! I hope I'll see you guys and you're parent's tonight! I get bored so if you want extra credit then bring me chocolate!" I said as the group of students all walked out the door as the bell rang. "Alright now time for lunch" I said happily as I grabbed my lunch bag and walked down the hallway and into the teacher's lounge. I walked over to my usual table and sat down not many teachers were here yet so it was me and then the older teachers. They either like me or they don't, they either think I'm brave for starting here young or well I'm just _too _young. I bit into my sandwich before I saw the door open and Cassidy came running in and quickly sat down next to me.

"How do I look?" Cassidy asked me as I raised my eyebrow at her as I looked her over, she looked like she had just re-done all of her makeup just upped it times a hundred. "Um you look great?" I said while Cassidy sighed and pulled out her salad. "Austin's on his way here" Cassidy squealed as I smiled at her before rolling my eyes. "Oh my goodness!" I said as Cassidy rolled her eyes at me "just because you've got a boyfriend doesn't mean I don't get to be excited when a hot guy comes in the ro-" Cassidy began before the door opened and Austin walked in. He looked around a little he didn't seem to notice us yet. "Invite him over" Cassidy said as I sighed "why me? You're the one who wants him" I said while Cassidy frowned "cause that might come off as desperate" Cassidy said, wow you don't say? "And you guys are kinda pals so just please Ally!" Cassidy said as I sighed before nodded "hey Austin!" I said as Austin turned around and smiled at us.

"Hey!" Austin said as he walked over to us and pulled up a chair sitting next to me. "You looked a bit lost on your way in" I said as Austin chuckled at me "yeah that's cause I was looking for anyone besides the choir teacher to sit with" Austin said as I stuck my tongue out at him while he laughed and then Cassidy coughed loudly. I then looked at her as she looked at me and moved her head towards Austin. "Oh um right" I said as I wiped my mouth "Austin this is Cassidy Harolds she is the twelfth grade AP english teacher" I said as Austin smiled and nodded at her while Cassidy reached her arm out and they shook hands. "So Austin how do you like it here?" Cassidy asked as she looked at Austin who was busy eating his sandwich while I tried to not smile. Austin then looked up and saw Cassidy looking at him "oh right well uh-it's very nice here! I mean the kids are a bit rough but that's alright although there is this one teacher who can't walk" Austin said nudging me with his elbow while I smirked at him "what can I say I'm a natural" I said flipping my hair while Austin laughed and Cassidy fake laughed. "So do you want me to show you around" Cassidy asked as I got up and threw away everyone's trash. "Oh I'm-" Austin began to say as I looked up to see Cassidy grab his hand "you want to! Great!" Cassidy said as she dragged Austin out of the room, Austin mouthed to me 'save-me' before they left the room and I burst out into laughter which died down as soon as I got everyone to look at me with hard core judementale looks.

I looked at the clock as it read twelve-ten two minutes till six hour. I walked out of the teacher lounge and down the empty hall turning the corner and walking to my room then unlocking the door. I pushed it open and walked into my office, okay you can do this. No more fights, alright good game plan.

_Ringggg_

I put on a smile covering my nervous one as I walked to the front of the class as everyone sat down. I waited till everyone was seated before I smirked "alright! Everyone up!" I said clapping my hands together as I sat down on my piano bench while everyone groaned and stood up. "Now before we begin. I want to say that fighting in here is not acceptable! You guys are ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth graders! All you're luck and slack for being childish in here is gone! Are we clear?" I asked as loudly as I could while everyone nodded some were looking at the ground, aw well now I feel bad! Stop it! "Okay now moving on! Let's warm up" I said as I began to play the scale, do, re, mi...

"Softer, okay now fortissimo! Louder! Louder!" I said as I played the piano with one hand while pointing my hand to the tenors. "And off!" I said as they all cut off. "Yay! You guys did it! We cut off at the right time!" I said as I smiled while everyone gave me a dull look. My eyes widened as I saw Austin sitting in the corner smirking at me. "I-um. Have a good rest of the day! See you at conferences?" I said as the bell rung and everyone left. I then walked over to Austin crossing my arms "are you hiding from Cassidy?" I said as I grabbed a piece of paper that was on the ground while Austin laughed. "No well not anymore" Austin said as I looked at him wide eyed. "Kidding! She's not too bad just a bit well I don't know but she so has a thing for me" Austin said smirking while I rolled my eyes at him while students began to walk in. "So wait why are you here?" I asked Austin who stood up "well Principle Andrews wanted me to watch your class since and I quote 'they are the most physical' and no one thinks you can handle them" Austin said as I hit his arm.

"Ow!" Austin said as I smiled "see I am tough!" I said before the bell rung and I walked back over to the front of the desk. "Alright so today is a study/work day! So get out your work! I'll be in my office if you need me, with the door open" I said as I looked at them all while they got their work out. I smiled in victory before I walked into my office Austin following me. "Oo!" I said as I opened one of my emails. "What?" Austin asked me as I looked at him and smiled. "We have to volunteer!" I said as Austin raised his eyebrow at me. "For what exactly?" Austin asked me while I smiled even wider at him "the winter ball!" I said while Austin's eyes went huge and he shook his head. "No no no way Dawson" Austin said as I shook my head at him. "Nope we are doing it! It's in two weeks and they need police officer soo" I said while I typed in our names while Austin sighed in defeat.

"Fine but I'm not going to have fun" Austin said while I smiled and turned my chair around so I was facing him. "You will! You'll have girls drooling over you left and right and you'll have me!" I said while Austin chuckled. "Dawson and high school dances I would pay money to see that I'm guessing you were the girl everyone gives their stuff to hold?" Austin said as I gasped putting my hand on my chest. "No I wasn't! I was just designated driver" I said while Austin laughed harder. "Well what about you huh? Probably the guy who would grind on every girl he saw?" I asked while Austin shrugged "what can I say girls are hot" Austin said as I smirked. "Well then good thing I'm a women" I said while Austin smirked back at me "well women are flat out sexy as fu-" Austin began to say in a deeper voice when someone knocked on my door and I stopped looking at Austin and jumped up. "Hey Greg! What's up?" I asked as I walked out of my office trying to cool down my cheeks.

I sighed it was five already and conferences had just began an hour ago and I had back to back parents. No breaks! I looked around and saw no one coming in, is this my chance? "Hello? Ms. Dawson?" An older woman asked as I sighed before smiling "yup that's me" I said shaking her hand, and there go my chances of getting dinner.

It was now seven-thirty and people had stopped coming in! Yes! I walked into my office and pulled out my phone as I began to call Jimmy Johns when someone knocked on my door, oh great. I sighed as I hung up my phone and walked to the door, I opened it and smiled. There was Austin standing there with a pizza box. "I was hungry and I guessed that you are too" Austin said as I smiled at him letting him in "thank you so much. Honestly if you need something done just name it and it's done" I said as I quickly took a piece of pizza and began to eat it.

"Mhm it's like Christmas in my mouth" I said moaning as Austin laughed at me "getting a bit intimate with the pizza Dawson?" Austin asked me as I smiled "yup! Jealous?" I asked while Austin shook his head "nah" Austin said as I fake gasped before we both laughed and continued our pizza. We continued to talk when I saw Austin roll up his sleeves and I smiled "so Austin since we're like basically friends" I said while Austin cut me off "basically co-workers" Austin said as I smiled. "Oh we're going to be friends you and me you just wait" I said poking Austin's arm as he smirked at me "oh joy" Austin said while I laughed. "Okay but seriously where are the scars from?" I asked as Austin threw away the pizza box. "So did you like the pizza?" Austin asked me as I sighed and got up "Austin answer me!" I said as Austin threw me my jacket.

"Here come on you should head home" Austin said while I groaned. "I will figure it out" I said as I put on my jacket before Austin smirked at me. "If it's the last thing I do!" I said while Austin lead me out as I locked my classroom. "Sure Dawson I'll look forward to that day" Austin said as I fake laughed at him. "Anyway do you wan-" I began before I was cut off. "Hey Ally!" Dallas said as Austin and I turned and saw Dallas walking over to us. "Hey!" I said walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Dallas this is my co-worker but honestly we are friends Austin Moon" I said as Austin chuckled at me. "It's great to meet you" Austin said shaking Dallas's hand which seemed to disappear in Austin's, well you know what they say about guys with big hands...have big GLOVES. Gosh Ally.

"Like wise" Dallas said as I smiled before looking between them and holy cow Austin made Dallas look like a shrimp, has Dallas always been this small? No of course not! His built...ish. "Well anyway let's g-" I began looking at Austin when Dallas grabbed my face and kissed me, hard. I kept my eyes open in shock as I kissed him back quickly before pulling away panting as I looked and saw Austin was already down the hall, great now I've scared him away. "Why did you pull away?" Dallas asked me as I sighed while we walked out of the school and into the parking lot. "I just thought security camera ya know?" I said awkwardly. "Sure anyway do you want to go out for a night snack?" Dallas asked me as I unlocked my car while yawning. "Sorry babe can we do it another night? I'm just so tired and I already actually ate with Austin" I said while Dallas slowly nodded before giving me a light kiss. "Well there are no security cameras here" Dallas said against my lips as I smiled and kissed him back softly before pulling away and get into my car. I started it and saw Austin standing at the entrance of the school looking at me, I smiled and waved to him as did he. I pulled out and drove back to the apartment.

Finally home. I thought as I walked into the apartment and got into some sweats and a t-shirt. I sighed as I drank some tea while eating some toast and watching 'Scandal' when Trish walked in making out with some red-head. I smirked at her before they made their way over to the coach as in where I was sitting. "Whoa!" I said as they landed on top of me before breaking away. "Oh hey Ally!" Trish said as they got up. "Oh wait you're Ally?" The redhead asked me as we all stood up and walked him to the door. "Yeah why?" I asked as the redhead smiled "well my friend Aus-" he said as my ears perked up before Trish cut him off. "Dez! Bye!" Trish said to Dez as she pushed him out the door as I said "wait what about Au-" I began before the door was shut. I turned to Trish who smiled at me as I sighed "Trish! He was going to tell me something!" I said as Trish smirked "something that had to do with Austin" Trish said as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well uh we are kinda a thing but I don't really know. Um anyway! Um you and Dez?" I asked as Trish shrugged. "Yeah nothing much anyway I'll tell you more in the morning but I'm tired" Trish said as I nodded. "Night Trish!" I said as Trish smiled at me "night Ally" Trish said before we went into our separate rooms. I curled into my bed throwing the sheets over my body wondering what in the world Austin had to say about me.

**So there is chapter two! Looks like Austin and Ally will be going to a winter ball soon ;)) I hope you liked it! I will try to update on Saturday! Soo this hasn't been the besttt day for me ha I don't really know if any of you care, but my grandfather passed away today. So that wasn't a very happy thing but he lived a great life! Also your reviews that I hadn't seen till today made my day amazing!:) So thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you guys have an amazing day today! You are soo amazing!:))) Thank you so much for reading! An update is on it's way!:) Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3-Be careful

**Hey guys! SO sorry! I know I said I would give an update yesterday! I ended up having to be with my sister and her bf super fun I know! Anyway I am so sorry! Here is an update! I hope you like it!:) I'll have more of an author's note at the bottom :) but thank you guys so much for the reviews! They are all so sweet! Thank you so much! They have all made my day!:) I hope you guys have a great week!:) Please review when your done:)**

Ally's P.O.V

"Ally!" Trish yelled at me as I squinted looking up at a panicked looking Trish. "What?" I asked rubbing my eyes as Trish sighed "Ally! You're late! It's already eight! School started half an hour ago!" Trish said as my eyes went huge. "Oh my gosh! No! Darn it!" I said as I ran into the bathroom. I began to put on my makeup as I sighed. I was out on a date last night with Dallas, until eleven. I told him I wanted to be home by nine! Yet we got back to my apartment at eleven, and now I'm paying the price and oh he is going to as well. I finished with my makeup put on a pencil skirt that was black and then a light pink blouse.

"Okay bye!" I yelled as I put on my heels and grabbed my bag as Trish poured my coffee into a mug before handing it to me. "Good luck" Trish said as I grabbed my keys before looking back at her "with what?" I asked while Trish smirked at me. "For trying to tell this to your boss" Trish said as I groaned, great. I ran down the hallway and into the elevator. It slowly went down as my patience was growing short so by the tenth floor I got off and ran down the stairs. Once I was on the lobby floor I shot the doorman a short smile as I ran to my car and took off.

Okay please don't be burning down, I thought to myself as I opened my door bracing myself for chaos yet there was silence? Oh my god, are they all dead?

My eyes went wide as my eyebrows shot up as I saw Austin sitting in front of the class as they were all doing their work. As I closed the door everyone turned around and looked at me including Austin who had a smirk forming on his face. "Keep on working guys I need to have a word with Ms. Dawson" Austin said as they all nodded before I walked into my office as Austin walked inside closing the door behind him. He then crossed his arms at me and smirked while I set my things down and sighed.

"Okay before you start I was out late last night" I said as Austin chuckled. "Ah I see Dawson was getting lucky" Austin said as I blushed before hitting his arm "no! No way! That would make a horrible day after" I said while Austin shrugged "I've managed before" Austin said as I crinkled my nose while Austin laughed at me. "I didn't want to know that" I said as Austin laughed harder "well friends should know this kinda stuff" Austin said as a smile grew on my face. "You and me? Friends?" I asked happily while Austin smirked at me while shrugging. "You're like a five year old my goodness Dawson and well possibly" Austin said as I smiled. "Anything I can get I'll take" I said as Austin smiled at me rolling his eyes at me, he opened his mouth as my office door swung open.

"Ms. Dawson would you like to tell me why you were late today to you're own class?" Matthew Andrews said (his the principal aka my boss). I swallowed hard before my brain went seventy-six miles per second, what do I say? Would he fire me? Oh my gosh! His going to fire me! No this can-then my thoughts were interrupted by Austin's voice. "I needed Ally to go get my car. You see sir it broke down last night and I got a bus ride up here but it was ready early so I asked Ally to get it for me since I was busy with some paper work" Austin said smoothly. My mouth was hanging, I then quickly closed it as Austin looked at me smirking while Matthew looked at me slowly nodding. "Alright well then. Oh also there is a staff meeting in the teachers lounge during your lunch break" Matthew said as we both nodded while he excited my office. Once he left I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" I said smiling at Austin who looked at the ground and shrugged. "Eh I'm a nice guy I know" Austin said as I smiled at him ruffling his hair as he gasped at me. "Not the hair Dawson" Austin said while I smirked at him sticking my tongue out at him before I heard the bell ring. I quickly walked out of my office to see everyone was already leaving. "Alright well I'll see you at lunch Dawson" Austin said as he walked out with everyone else as a bunch of junior girls followed him which made me smile and roll my eyes.

The day went by nice and slowly and now it was finally lunch! I was about to leave when I heard my phone buzz, I grabbed it and groaned looking at the caller ID.

(**Dallas-Bold**, _Ally-Italics_)

**Hey babe!**

_Hey Dallas._

**What's the matter?**

_I was late to work today._

**How late?  
**_Half an hour Dallas! All because of you!  
_**What? I didn't do anything! You're the one who slept in!**  
_Yeah but you're the one who didn't keep his word! You said we would be done at nine!_

**Yeah so what the time got away from me? We were having a good time!**  
_..._

**Ally, come on. Listen I'm sorry okay?**

_Alright I'll-um see you later._

**Alright.**

I sighed as I hung up the phone. I grabbed my lunch bag before I walked down the hall into the teacher lounge. I saw Cassidy eating her salad next to Austin while playing with her food while Austin sighed before he smiled as he saw me. "Hey Dawson!" Austin said desperately as I smiled while sitting down next to them. "Hey guys what's this meeting about?" I asked as Austin shrugged as he popped a gummy bear into his mouth while my eyes went big. "Austinn?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him. "What Dawson?" Austin asked raising his eyebrow at me. "Can I please have one?" I asked putting my hands out while Austin smirked. "Alright but you have to catch it" Austin said as I smirked at him putting my hands out ready to catch it. Austin then threw the gummy bear, my hands went flying trying to catch the gummy bear yet no such luck. I then watched the little red bear fly through the air and down my blouse, great. Now this as you may of guessed made my blush, double yay.

"Touch down!" Austin said as I glared at him while Cassidy laughed at me. "Well are you going to get it or will I have?" Austin asked me leaning towards me as Cassidy stopped laughing. I then sighed before I awkwardly reached down my shirt and pulled the small bear out I then saw Austin open his mouth, now's my chance. I threw the red bear towards Austin's mouth and it actually made it in! "Touch down" I said smirking as Austin started coughing before swallowing some water. "Well played Dawson" Austin said smiling at me as Cassidy rubbed his back. Then we all looked up as Matthew walked in.

"Alright staff we just wanted to have this meeting to well remind you of one of our many rules" Matthew said as we all nodded while he sat down. "Now I'm not going to name these two but two teachers have been caught in school doing well more private things" Matthew said as I thought about it then nodded. It was the two immersion teachers, one for french the other for spanish. I was surprised it took them so long to figure it out, they were so obvious. "Anyway we just want you to know that there is a zero dating policy rule here. If you are caught then you're job is gone. We can't have students thinking that teachers can get away from this kind of stuff while they can't" Matthew said looking straight at our table. You see we are the only really young people here, everyone else is well old and married. "Am I clear?" Matthew said as we all nodded before he smiled as he pointed to the clock, two minutes till class started again. "Alright well good. Now go get to your class" Matthew said as we all stood up and walked out. "I'll see you later Austin" Cassidy said running her hand down Austin's arm before she walked away as I laughed at him. "What?" Austin asked while we walked into my classroom. "Just it's funny how badly Cassidy wants you" I said while Austin smirked "I can't blame her. Everyone here wants me even little Dawson" Austin said while I pretended to gag. "Oh in my worst nightmares" I said while Austin smirked "well good thing I'm nightmare dressed like a daydream" Austin said as I laughed. "Did you, Mr. I'm-So-Tough quote Taylor Swift?" I asked as Austin raised his eyebrow "who? I know a Smith but nope Swift doesn't ring a bell" Austin said as I smiled at him rolling my eyes as the bell rung.

Class was going by well today! For once. "shhh andd off!" I said as they went quiet while I smiled. "Alright guys good job!" I said as the began to pack up their things. I then began to put my music away when I heard some yelling, I looked up and saw two guys arguing. One of them went here the other was shadowing another student, no, no noooo! "Guys!" I yelled as I looked at the chair where Austin was except he was gone? Really now out of all times? "Stop it!" I yelled as I made my way through the crowd of people, I then saw they throwing punches at one another. "Stop!" I yelled as they both stood up, wait that actually worked?

"Alright thank you now-oh my gosh" I said as I saw the person who was a shadow pull out a small pocket knife. "Greg you've been rude to me all this ti-" the kid began as I stepped in front of Greg. "Hey um Sam please put that down" I said cautiously as I looked for Austin where was he? "No way" Sam said as he moved the knife in his hand while I began to walk towards him cautiously. I was taught what to do in this situation like once in school but in real life it's ten times scarier. "Back-back off" Sam said as I shook my head while Sam looked nervous for about a second before he pointed the knife at me. I was so close yet so far from grabbing the knife. I then saw Sam come towards me as I braced myself for some sort of pain yet it never came. I then felt myself being pushed over before I looked up and saw Austin "what the hell was going through you mind kid?" Austin said as he threw the knife down and grabbed Sam by the collar.

_Ringgggg!_

"Um okay see you guys tomorrow!" I said as everyone left while I sighed getting up and picking up the small knife. This has happened quite a few times before actually, I've heard about it but man having it actually happen to you is so different. I walked into my office my legs were shaking just a little, I put the knife on my desk before the rest of the students came in. "Okay it's study hall" I said as they all nodded before I walked back into my office and sat down on my chair and sighed resting my hand on my forehead.

"Hey are you alright?" Austin asked me as I looked up and smiled at him as I got up, my legs shook still so I sat back down. "Oh me? Yeah totally! You might um need this" I said handing him the knife noticing I was shaking Austin took the knife and put it in his pocket before he wrapped his still hands around my shaking ones. "Sure so you're shaking but you're fine" Austin said smirking me as I smiled rolling my eyes at him. "Yeah it's just cold in here, but uh where did you go? Aren't you suppose to watch this class?" I asked while Austin sighed taking his hands off mine and scratching his neck. "Yeah well I was getting a call from down the hall it was just a girl who was lost sorry I left though" Austin said as I smiled at him. "It's fine! I mean I took care of it" I said while Austin didn't laugh?

"He was close to stabbing you Dawson" Austin said as I sighed trying to crack a smile out of him "yeah but he didn't! No one stabs good ol' Ally D" I said as Austin's face stayed serious. "I know just that was close, too close" Austin said before something clicked inside of him. Some sort of emotion filled his body for only a second before it was gone, what was it? Worry? Hurt? It wasn't good that's all I know. "Yeah but don't worry. It's gonna take a whole lot more outta this school to get me actually hurt" I said tapping Austin's knee as I smiled as I saw a smile form on his lips. "Good. That's very good Dawson, I-um I'm going to head out now but I'll see you later" Austin said while he smiled at me before he getting up and walking out of my office. I sighed as I leaned against my chair sighing. Well I guess I can cross that off my bucket list, kidding.

Finally I was done with all my work for the day! I grabbed my mug and bag as I walked down the empty hallway. I then saw Austin standing right next to the doors I smiled as I then crept up to him. Right as I was about to scare him he turned around. "Nice try Dawson" Austin said smirking while I stomped my foot, "how could you tell it was me?" I asked as Austin raised his eyebrows before pointing to my shoes. "Ohh" I said as Austin laughed at me as he opened the door for me. "Thank you for everything today" I said as Austin nodded "that's what somewhat friends are for right?" Austin said as I laughed at him before I walked over to my car and drove away.

I was sitting in my pjs eating macaroni and cheese when Trish walked in and fell onto the couch in defeat. "Ugh I hate my job" Trish groaned into my lap as I laughed while she got up. "Why?" I asked "too much work" Trish said as I laughed. "Oh wow Trish" I said while Trish smirked. "So how did showing up late go?" Trish asked me as I smiled "well actually perfectly! Austin was covering for me the whole time!" I said as Trish nodded "wow that was nice of him" Trish said as I nodded before catching on and shook my head. "Trish no way" I said while Trish smirked. "How are you and Dez? I asked before Trish could say anything. "We are uh well heh not talking?" Trish said as I raised my eyebrow at her. "You see we kinda hate one another but he's one hell of a kisser" Trish said dreamily while I smiled at her. "Aw that's so sweet! So when did you guys last hang out?" I asked Trish "yesterday! I saw Austin at his apartment actually, did you know that they were friends?" Trish asked me while I shook my head. "Yeah Dez told me Austin's talked about you before and I told him the same about you" Trish said as my eyes went big.

"No what Trish!" I said as Trish laughed "what? You always talk about him! It's not like you're interested in him anyway" Trish said as I slowly nodded before nodding. "Yup yeah you're right well not about the talking about him all the time" I said as I cleared my dishes while Trish sighed. "Sure whatever you say Ally" Trish said while I laughed before I looked at the clock which read ten pm. "Well I'm hitting the hay cause I am going to make it on time tomorrow!" I said as I walked into the bathroom as I brushed my teeth while Trish took off her makeup. "Alright well" Trish said as I spat and she washed her face, in the other sink. "Sleep well! Don't be too loud" Trish said as I rolled my eyes at her while I dried off my face. "I don't talk in my sleep!" I said as I walked towards my room "yes you do! You're so loud some nights my god" Trish said as I stuck my tongue out at her before I closed my door. I then slipped into bed trying to clear my thought yet they kept on fogging up with wondering what's going on with Austin.

**Yay!:) Chapter three!:)) Soo what's going on with Austin...? ;)) The winter ball is coming up!:) Well not really soon cause it's still about a week and a half away!:) in the story ;) I will try to update as much as possible this week but yay for break starts next week for me but it means this week I'm going to have a lot of tests:( big ones too:( not fun! So I will try to update twice this week!:) At least!:) ALSO! If you have read any of my other stories then you know that auslly does happen don't worry! But I'm not one to rush into things like their relationship so it will happen don't worry just not in the next few chapters :) Cause I am one for happy endings!:)) anyway I hope you guys have a great day! Happy Sunday or Monday depending on when you read this:) Your amazing!:) Please review when your done!:)**


	4. Chapter 4-Strange Phone calls

**OH my gosh! You guys I am so sorry! It's been over a week! I am so so soooooooo sorry! I have been so busy! My teachers all of last week weren't as nice as I hoped and I had a ton of tests and assignments :( then this weekend I kid you not I was filled with back to back events so I didn't get much down time and by the time I got some I would be extremely tired. So this has been my first free evening since I was Christmas shopping all day ;) of break and I know still this update is so late! I will update a lot more in these next two weeks I promise! I'm so sorry again! Yay for s4 pics though!:) also 3 days till Christmas! I am so sorry again! I hope your having an amazing day! Please review when your done:)**

Ally's P.O.V

"Trish! You used up all the warm water!" I said as I walked out of the shower and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a grey tank top with a red christmas sweater on top of it. I put on some fondation since this dry weather isn't doing any good to my skin, I then added a little bit of blush along with a light coat of mascara. I then walked into the kitchen and put on my boots and poured myself a cup of tea as Trish handed me an apple as I frowned.

"I thought I told you to get some more bananas!" I said while Trish laughed awkwardly at me as I put on my coat. "Well you see I was going to right? Then I just completely passed the grocery store without realizing it! You're a teacher anyway you're suppose to like apples" Trish said as I laughed at her. "I'll stop at the grocery store before I head off to Dez's, oh yeah by the way I'm going to his house tonight so I may or may not see you" Trish said as I smiled at her. "Alright Trish just don't have too much fun" I said as I grabbed my keys and Trish blushed. "Well don't get in any trouble with the cops" Trish said as I shook my head and walked out of the apartment. I quickly walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. It went down at it's usual slow pace but luckily I wasn't late so I wasn't in a hurry. As soon as I got to the main floor I walked out and flashed the doorman before I walked over to my car and backed out of the parking lot and drove down to the school.

Thank goodness it's finally friday, now I love my job and the kids but those two days off are always amazing. Also tonight Dallas and I are going on a date! Finally. We've both been so busy lately we haven't had any time to be with one another.

I pulled up to the almost empty parking lot I walked out of my car and smiled as I saw Austin walking out of his car. I quickly ran up behind him trying not to step on any pebbles. I was about to grab his shoulders when Austin quickly turned around smirking at me as I frowned. "Ally I spent four years in training as a police officer you'll have to step up your game a bit more to scare me" Austin said as he opened the door to the school for me as I walked inside and smirked. I quickly jumped and screamed as Austin whipped his head around and looked at me, I then pointed at his shoulder and said "you have a huge spider on your shoulder!" I said as Austin screamed as he began to hit his shoulder repeatedly. "Where? Get it off me Daw-" Austin began to say as I collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

Austin stopped and raised his eyebrows at me as I laughed even harder. "Okay I'm sorry but it was funny! You said it took skill" I said as Austin helped me up from the floor as he scoffed as we walked towards my classroom while students began to walk in. "Whatever Dawson that was just luck" Austin said as I opened my classroom door and a few students that were waiting outside walked in. "I think I found Austin Moon's weakness" I said poking Austin stomach before he moved quickly away but I did keep note that it was rock hard. "I don't have a weakness" Austin said his voice along told me I should leave that topic alone, for now. "Alright fine well I need to go get ready for my first class of the day so I'll see you at lunch Mr. I'm-Super-Tough" I said as Austin smirked "I'm glad you see me as that" Austin said before he walked away as I smiled before I walked into my classroom and began to set up for my first hour.

"Okay guys now please read until page-" I began to tell my fifth hour when the fire alarms went off. "Oh right! This is just a drill but stay silent and please walk outside" I said as everyone got up and I waited until the final person was out. I locked the door before I groaned I forgot my sweater in my classroom, this class had all came from gym and my classroom isn't the biggest so it got hot real fast. I sighed as I walked behind my students and outside as my skins instantly got goosebumps as it got hit with cool winds.

"Alright now go to the sidewalk!" I yelled as they all walked towards the sidewalk. I rubbed my arms before I heard someone chuckle as I turned around to see Austin walking over to me. "Tisk tisk Dawson did you forget you're jacket?" Austin asked as I scoffed "what? Pft no! I'm really warm actually" I said as Austin laughed at me before pointing to my arms. "I might not be a doctor but I know that you're not suppose to have goosebumps when you're hot" Austin said as I fake laughed at him before I looked at him as he took off his coat. "Here I would prefer not to have to dodge catching a cold from you in the future" Austin said as he carefully draped the larger coat over my shoulders. I smiled as warmth filled me and the slightest smell of his cologne filled my nostrils.

"Thanks I didn't really need it but thanks" I said as Austin chuckled while he crossed his arms. "Sure Dawson" Austin said as I noticed goosebumps were slowly appearing on his large arms. "Austin are you cold?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him while he laughed and tried to warm up his arms subtly. "Ha me? Nope I'm as warm as a heater!" Austin said as I smirked and shook my head. "Well here-" I began before one of the teachers walked over to us "you may go back inside! This took up all of your remaining time in class so please go to lunch" she said as I quickly gave Austin his coat back before I walked my students back inside and the goosebumps were back the second I took off his coat.

I grabbed my lunch and my sweater before I walked down the hall to the teachers lounge. I walked in to see that mostly everyone was there I saw Cassidy sitting at our I guess usual table now but no Austin? I walked over to her and sat down "have you seen Austin?" Cassidy asked me as I pulled out my salad and shook my head.

"I haven't I thought you would of seen him? Since you practically stalk him" I said as Cassidy gasped "I do not!" Cassidy said while I laughed. "Oh sure says the girl who I see wandering the halls looking for him" I said as Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Also! You shouldn't just leave your students alone" I said while Cassidy shrugged "there almost or adults! They're fine!" Cassidy said as I laughed at her. We talked a little more about each other's plans for the weekend also watching that huge wooden door for a certain blonde who never showed up.

I heard the first bell ring throughout the school as I stood up and walked out of the teacher's lounge. I was walking down the hall when I heard Austin's voice?

I followed the sound when I found him at a dead end talking on the phone, "stay away from me. You were taken away for a reason because you're mind is twisted and sick you asshole" Austin said as I watched him before students began to walk his way and he quickly hung up the phone and began to walk my way as I turned around and ran to my classroom. I sat down right before he walked in, "hey! Why weren't you at lunch today? You missed my exciting talk about turtles!" I said as Austin chuckled slightly "yeah sorry Dawson I was busy with some cases two idiots decided it would be cool to get in a fight in first lunch" Austin said as I nodded slowly bummed that he lied. "Well that's a shame but I didn't hear that there was a fight" I said as Austin's eyes went wide for only a second before they became relaxed once more "that's because you were busy teaching this class and then there was the fire drill" Austin said as I nodded once more, this is going to be hard I thought to myself. Then the first bell rang and I went to the piano and began to play some notes.

Finally. The day was over. Well teaching wise I still had to answer some of these dumb emails, but still it was over! I quickly began to finish the emails to parents and a few to the staff before I smiled, now I'm done! I grabbed my bag, coffee mug, and jacket and turned off the lights and locked my classroom door. I walked down the empty school hall and towards the exit where Austin was standing. I walked towards him and smiled at him "hey Austin have a good weekend" I said as Austin just sighed and nodded "thanks Dawson um you too" Austin said as I raised one of my eyebrows at him. "Are you alright?" I asked as Austin nodded before taking one of his hands and rubbing his eyes while with the other pointing to the door "you should go Dawson no need to spend it here" Austin said sending me a small smile as I nodded walking out more confused than ever.

I sighed as I unlocked my apartment door and found Trish and Dez making some waffles? "Hey Ally!" Trish said as I waved at them setting my bag down and rubbing my eyes "you okay?" Dez asked me as I sighed and nodded. "Yeah just confused that's all" I said before a lightbulb went off in my head, Austin lives with Dez! "Dez!" I said as I walked over to him while he raised an eyebrow at me "that is my name" Dez said as Trish laughed while I smiled rolling my eyes. "Yes but you're friends with Austin right?" I asked Dez who slowly nodded at me "yeah why?" Dez asked me. "Well I was wondering if Austin ever mentioned to you someone with a twisted and sick mind to you?" I asked as Trish looked at me and Dez looked a little panicked.

"What?" Trish asked me as Dez said "uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, twisted and sick heh doesn't ring a bell! Wait don't you have date to get ready for? Oh look at the time Ally he'll be here at seven and it's already six! Chop chop time is being a wasted" Dez said as he pushed me into my room as I sighed. Well he was no help. I sighed right I do have a date tonight!  
I got into a floral cocktail dress and some grey heeled boots. I out my hair up into a bun and walked out of my room just to hear a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to show Dallas standing there smiling, I flashed him a small smile.

"You look amazing Ally are you ready?" Dallas asked me as I blushed nodded "of course! You look good too" I said even though he looked well alright, he was in black jeans and a blue polo but hey we matched? "We're heading out too" Trish said as her and Dez walked out behind us.

"So which club are we going to?" I asked Dallas as we drove down road. "It's a new one" Dallas said as I smiled "oh how exciting" I said as Dallas grinned squeezing my hand. Now I like clubs but not as much as Dallas does, that's something that sets us apart from one another. "Anddd we are here" Dallas said as we pulled up to a bright looking club called 'Just One More' "come on gorgeous" Dallas said as we walked out and he took my hand I smiled as we walked inside. I was hit with the smell of alcohol and sweat oh great just like the high school parties and college parties Trish would drag me to. "I'll go get us some drinks" Dallas said as I smiled kissing his cheek before I found us a booth. Dallas came back with two drinks I slowly drank mine while Dallas quickly drank his down.

We talked about how our weeks had been and how crazy things have been for both of us. He's still in college since his working towards being a lawyer but he has a part time job as well at a cell phone store. Now I was still working on my drink since one of us had to drive us home tonight while Dallas was on his third. "Let's dance!" Dallas said as I laughed at him before going over to the dance floor "Dallas I suck at dancing and you know that" I said while Dallas smiled at me. "Just follow my lead' Dallas said into my ear as I smiled before he took my hands and turned me around swaying my hips with his. Okay not too bad, I closed my eyes as I rocked my body with Dallas listening to the music and opened my eyes to look around. I saw some younger couples probably under age and some other older couples, a few group of girlfriends and some guys, Austin, a coup-Austin?

I squinted as I saw him drinking some sort of drink before he began to make out with a blonde girl who was in his lap. What is he doing here? "Ally babe what's up? You're off beat" Dallas said as I turned around and smiled at him "sorry I just um know someone here" I said as Dallas nodded before we began to dance once more and I tried to keep my eyes off Austin but they keep on finding there way over to him. Why is he here? Why do I care?

It was now ten and I told Dallas we should head home. I walked over to our booth to find Austin sitting there drinking some sort of drink. "Allyyy?" Austin asked slurred as Dallas looked at me "wait is this Austin?" Dallas said as I sighed and nodded. "Yup" I said before sitting down next to Austin who looked somewhat miserable along with well drunk.

"Um Dallas babe can I talk to you?" I asked Dallas who nodded, I walked over to an empty booth and sat down with Dallas. "I don't think Austin is really suppose to be here" I said as Dallas raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?" Dallas asked me "he just doesn't seem to be a drinker. I know that police officers never really get the day off unless there's something going on" I said thinking out loud more than telling Dallas information. "Can I call you a cab? I need to get Austin home" I said as Dallas frowned "why can't we just call him a cab?" Dallas as me as I sighed and smiled at him. "Because Austin's my friend and I need to figure out what happened at least a little I will call you tomorrow okay?" I said as Dallas sighed and stood up. "Fine but this is only for you not for him" Dallas said as I smiled giving him a kiss "thank you so much!" I said as Dallas smiled "anytime Ally I love you" Dallas said giving me one more kiss before walking away "love you too" I said softly.

I then walked back over to Austin to see him drinking more of his drink. "Austin come on let's get you home you've had way too much" I said as Austin sighed before I grabbed his arm and helped him up. "But I don't wanna leave! It's so nice here I'm away from the big mess" Austin said slurred before he went limp and I had to grab onto the table so we wouldn't fall over. "Come on where do you live?" I asked as we walked out into the parking lot. "Uh well I forgot my key" Austin said as I propped his body against the car door before I unlocked it and helped him into the backseat. I grabbed his seatbelt before Austin took it "Ally I am-um-twenty three years old' Austin said showing me his fingers "I can put on my own seatbelt" Austin said as I sighed watching him miss the seat belt each time he tried by a long shot. "Give it to me" I mumbled as I slid the seat belt over his body and clicked it into place. I then got into the front seat and drove off back to my apartment.

"So Austin why were you there?" I asked as we drove down the empty street "well why were youuu?" Austin asked me "I was on a date" I said as Austin giggled a little. "Oh right! You've got a boyfriendd his names Dallass right?" Austin asked me as I smiled a little as I pulled up into the parking lot to the closest spot to the door. "Close enough" I said as I got out and unbuckled Austin and helped him inside. I was panting by the time we got to the elevator, Austin's heavy! I mean I doubt it's fat cause seeing him his well meh. "Weee" Austin said as we slowly went up he then stumbled and fell forwards onto me pressing my back against the cool wall of the elevator. Our faces were close, too close. "Austin" I said as I pushed him back before he fell into the floor. "Oh my gosh! Sorry!" I said who knew I was that strong? Or his muscles are jello that could be it too. Oh well I like the first option better.

_Ding!_  
I grabbed Austin by the shoulder and helped him towards my apartment "wow nice place Allyy" Austin said as I smiled "Austin this is the hallway" I said unlocking my apartment door "this is my apartment" I said as Austin smiled. "Wow it's almost as pretty as you" Austin said as I fought the blush on my checks, obviously the blush won.

"Alright well here you can sleep in my room I guess" I said as I helped a stumbling Austin into my room. "Mhm I could think of many things we could do in her-" Austin said before I quickly changed the subject while I helped him onto the couch. "Austin you never answered me why were you there? Also! Who were you talking to during your lunch break?" I asked as Austin sighed "it was just this asshole who sucks" Austin said as he grabbed my by the hips and pulled my down onto the bed with him.

"Opf well that really helped Austin" I said sarcastically as Austin giggled like a small child. I then noticed out current position I then also noticed Austin's eyes were starting to close "alright big guy time for bed" I said as I began to get up seeing that Austin's eyes were closed but his grip on my hips tightened. "Please Ally stay" Austin said his voice almost sounded fragile? I sighed and nodded grabbed a blanket that was at the end of the bed I pulled it over our bodies as I listened to Austin's heartbeat as Austin fell asleep. I then looked at the clock it had been twenty minutes and I was actually comfy? Wait no! Get off Ally! I scolded myself as I slowly got off his body.

I then got up and saw a small frown appeared on his face as his arm that was previously holding my body moved around I quickly grabbed a smaller pillow and put it down in my place just to have Austin's arm reject it.

I sighed as I walked into the bathroom and quietly took off my makeup and got into my pjs, I then grabbed some blankets from Trish's room and went into the living room. I laid down on the couch trying to calm my mind which was going a mile a second and the main topic yet again was Austin Moon. It wasn't a lot of information but I was getting somewhere.

**That is it! Sooo someone is bugging Austin ;))) but whooo? Also yay Austin and Ally somewhat bonding!:))I am so sorry yet again you guys for this late update! I hope this chapter somewhat made up for my lateness! I will update asap!:) I hope you are having either a great break or a good last days of school or work !:) also!:)) if you wanna follow me on twitter! I'm tbh_laura :)) anyway have an amazing day!:) I will update as soon as possible! Please review!:))**


	5. Chapter 5-Day After

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are all so amazing and so are you!:)) Also HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY ROSS!:)) Oh my gosh I can't believe he is 19 already their all growing up so fast! I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas or Hanukah or if you don't celebrate either of those then I hope you have had an amazing week!:) I hope you guys like this chapter! I hope your having an amazing day!:) Can we please try to get to 50 reviews?:) Please review!:)  
**Ally's P.O.V

I groaned as I opened my eyes to have the sun peaking through the curtains and straight into my eyes. "Ugh" I said as I got up from the coach and remembered last night as I sighed and rubbed my eyes while I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a note that was stuck on the fridge, it was from Trish.

Hey! I had to go to work ugh yet again. I'll see you tonight though! Also call me!  
I grabbed my phone and dialed Trish's number as I set down a piece of bead in the toaster and pushed the small metal handle down. I then filled the kettle with some water and let it heat up. I put the phone on speaker and it rang four times when Trish finally answered.

(**Ally-Bold**, _Trish-Italics_)

**Hey why did you want me to call you?**  
_Oh I was wondering why you were sleeping on the couch?_

**Oh right! Well you see I was at this new club last night with Dalla-**

_Ew no thanks Ally I don't need to learn how you two spent the night._

**No no no! NO. Actually if you would of let me finish my sentence you would know that I found Austin there-**

_YOU ALREADY SLEPT WITH HIM?!_

**NO! Trish let me finish!  
**_Sorry..._

**Anyway he wasn't in the best shape and he didn't have a key to his apartment so I let him crash at our place.**

Ding! The toast popped up while the kettle whistled at me.

_Oo well I'll leave you to him._

**Trish I can tell you're smirking**

_Oh and this is why we are best friends my dear! I'll see you tonight!  
_**Bye!**  
I then hung up the phone and grabbed a huge white mug and put some raw honey in it with a chai tea bag and poured the water in. As that set I grabbed my toast and put some raspberry jam on it. I then grabbed my mug and a plate as I placed my toast on it. I slowly walked towards my room door, I creaked the door open and raised any eyebrow.

My bed was well empty and made? I looked around as I set my mug and plate on my bedside table looking for Austin, I mean he didn't have to sneak off. I sighed a I opened my laptop and began to grade some papers. About ten minutes later I was working on some kids study guide when I spilled some tea on my shirt, my white shirt. I yelled as the hot water snuck through my shirt and onto my skin.

I quickly got off my bed and ran down the hall into the bathroom. I took off my shirt and began to run some cool water under it I then turned around to see Austin's bare back. From his hips down he was covered in a white towel but from the hips up he was bare. Austin then began to turn around as I squealed and threw my shirt over my head "oh Ally shit sorry um" Austin said as he covered his eyes while I quickly ran my eyes up and down his body, probably once too many. I could tell he was built but wow he was built. I thought Dallas was muscular but Austin was wow he was wo-his Austin and you-Dallas-stop it!

I quickly ran out of the bathroom and into my room. I put my hand on my forehead while rubbing it as I sighed shaking my head as I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt from my college.

I then walked out of my bedroom to see Austin drying his hair and walking out towards me. "Hey um sorry about that I should of told you I was showering I just stunk of scotch and sweat" Austin said as I laughed at him while I lead him to the living room where we sat down on the couch.

"No um it was my bad! I should've knocked or something" I said waving my hands as Austin chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me. "You're telling me you should've knocked on your own bathroom door when you probably thought I left" Austin said as I nodded before sighing and laughed a little. "Oh whatever but you do smell good just like Dallas" I said as Austin scoffed. "Yeah I usually smell more manly" Austin said while I gasped "what? I buy him his shampoo! He said it smells good!" I said while Austin laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes people have to lie to make others happy" Austin said as I fake gasped yet again which made him laugh even louder before he said "I was kidding! Also um" Austin said as he laughed died down.

"Thanks for last night well I mean most of the night is a blur but I somewhat remember the end of the night as in me falling over in your elevator" Austin said as I laughed and nodded. "You were being so clumsy!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes at me "ohh I wonder why" Austin said as I giggled before I raised my eyebrows remembering why I brought him back to my apartment. "So um I was wondering I know that you guys usually have to hang out at school on Friday nights unless something comes up and I don't think they would let you off to go dr-"I began before Austin cut me off.

"Listen Dawson there are some things in this world that people don't need to know. It's better that way" Austin said before he looked into my eyes "trust me" Austin said his voice now was much softer as I slowly nodded. Austin then tore his eyes away from mine and looked around. I then coughed awkwardly before grinning "do you want to go shopping with me?" I asked as Austin raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you suppose to bring Dallass with you on that kind of stuff?" Austin asked and I didn't miss how he said Dallas's name. "No he really hates shopping and I doubt you having anything to do also! I would be very bored without you" I said as Austin laughed. "We can't have a bored Dawson can we?" Austin asked while I shook my head and he sighed standing up.

"So where are we heading?" Austin asked as I smiled and lead him over to the front door and showed him where I put his shoes. "We are heading to the mall" I said as Austin groaned while I giggled as I locked the door and lead him down to the elevator. "Oh um Ally? So what would you wear if you were going on a uh well like bowling date?" Austin asked me as I we went down the elevator and my ears perked up as I heard the words 'date'.

"Aw does Austin have a girlfriend?!" I asked as Austin laughed and I wondered why I cared so much as the elevator dinged and we walked out to the parking lot. "Not yet but Dez set me up on a blind date since he said since I'm not making a move on-um this one other chick I should go on a blind date" Austin said while we got into my car and I backed out of the parking lot. "Well I will make this blind date amazing for you!" I said while Austin chuckled and nodded. "Alright Dawson I'm-I'm really looking forward to it now"Austin said as I laughed harder.

We drove down a ways until we got to the mall. "So wait what are we looking for?" Austin asked me as we walked into the busy mall. "Well I need some pots and pans and you need a nice shirt" I said as Austin gasped.

"What? I have very nice shirts! This is one of my best shirts! It grabs my muscles too" Austin said smirking as he flexed while I smiled rolling my eyes. "Sure but it's messy now" I said pointing to the drink stains on his collars. "Oh fine mom" Austin grumbled while I smiled. We then walked into Macy's. "Okay so we can look for you first" I said as we walked passed the bra section and Austin grabbed a red lacy one and threw it at me.

"Here you can show this off to Dallas and I mean me if you want" Austin said winking at me as I blushed before throwing the bra back at him as he laughed. "Come on mister I don't have any shirts that don't have badges on them" I said while Austin pouted like a five year old. "You're mean" Austin said as we walked into the men's section. "And that is why we are friends" I said smirking while Austin grinned at me. "You're friend said that this morning" Austin said as I gasped and turned around while Austin pretended to look at some shirts.

"You heard my entire conversation!?" I said as Austin chuckled as I sighed grabbing a few shirts. "Yup I was awake since nine" Austin said as I sighed. "Don't worry about it Dawson my friend Dez wants me to like ask you out or something too it's so weird right?" Austin asked me as I nodded, a lot, repeatedly for some reason. "Yeah yeah you and mean that would be weird" I said as Austin nodded. "Yeah so weird" Austin said while we both nodded before I grabbed one more shirt.

"Okay now come with me" I said Austin followed me to the dressing rooms. "How many?" The lady asked us as I handed Austin the shirts "four" I said as she nodded and handed us a four card before winking at Austin. I waited until we were out of her sight before I laughed "what? I'm eye candy" Austin said as he opened an empty door "sure whatever floats your boat buddy now go try them on!" I said as Austin sighed while I closed the door.

I waited outside sitting on a stool as I looked around to see a lot of un happy mothers, great. Austin walked out in a blue top as I shook my head, then a red one another no. Then a purple one, that was his choice, I sent him back and then he walked out in a white shirt. My mouth dropped a little as I looked at Austin who smirked at me "checking me out Dawson" Austin asked as I smirked back at him trying to hide my blush "in you're dreams Austin" I said as Austin shrugged. "Hey there isn't any shame but um how do I look?" Austin asked as I smiled and nodded "that's the one!" I said as Austin grinned before he walked back inside the changing room. He shortly came back out and we handed the other shirts to the clerk who was only looking at Austin while we handed her the clothing.

"Okay so now onto kitchen gear" Austin said as I smiled "hey it's a necessity" I said as we walked over to the kitchen section. "It only is if it involves pancakes" Austin said as I looked at some pots. "Why? Do you like pancakes or something?" I asked as I grabbed a pot and Austin gasped "I love them Dawson! I always have them for breakfast" Austin said as I nodded before I grabbed another pot when gasped. "Wait! You didn't have breakfast did you?" I asked as Austin chuckled while nodding.

"Yeah I didn't really want to use your kitchen since that would be rude" Austin said while I laughed and we walked towards the cashier. "I'm so sorry! We can go get some food" I said as we placed my pots and Austin's shirt down while I began to take out my credit card when he took his out and handed it to the cashier before I could stop him. "Austin!" I said as Austin smirked "you've only got a teacher's salary right? Come on it's the least I can do for my friend" Austin said the last word slowly as I grinned.

"Yes!" I said doing a fist pump while the cashier looked at me weirdly while she gave me the bags and Austin was just laughing at me as we walked out of Macy's. "We are friends!" I said happily as Austin shrugged "kinda just barely" Austin said as I grinned even wider "I'll take what I can get" I said as Austin chuckled shaking his head while we made our way to the food court. We then found a coffee shop and got some food and drinks from there.

"So what did you get?" Austin asked me as I looked down at my bag and drink "well I got a chai latte and a cranberry muffin. What did you get?" I asked as Austin opened his mouth when a much higher one muted his.

"Austin? Ally?" Cassidy asked as she walked over to us with one of her friends. "Oh hey Cassidy" I said as I waved at her and she somehow took that as a cue to sit down. "Hey Austin! This is my friend Brooke" Cassidy said as Austin shook the brunettes hand. "So what are you guys doing here?" Cassidy asked us (Austin). "Well we are doing some shopping Ally made me get a shirt and she got some pots" Austin said as Cassidy nodded once too much. "Oh wow that's cool! We're just having a girls day out but Ally you didn't tell me you and Austin were gonna hang out" Cassidy said through a fake smile.

"Oh well it was just kind of a last minute thing" I said as Austin nodded. "Well that's alright! Anyway I see you tonight Austin" Cassidy said as I turned my face to Austin before I flashed Cassidy and Brooke a small smile. "Austin and I need to leave now but it was great seeing you and nice meeting you Brooke" I said before I grabbed Austin by his arm and dragged him down the hall.

"You're going on a date with Cassidy?!" I asked as Austin sighed "no! No way! We are just in the same blind date group I guess like you're put in a group and then you're paired with someone Dez told me she was going to be there" Austin said as I sighed and nodded. "Okay well I just I don't know you and Cassidy" I said as a shiver ran down my spine "that was my reaction to you and your boyfriend" Austin said as I fake laughed then hit his rock hard sto-abs. "Come on Dawson it's getting late and I have a date" Austin said as I grinned and we walked out of the mall.

I was driving down the highway when I asked "so wait where do you live?" I asked as Austin pointed to an apartment building at the corner of the next exit. Funny his apartment was just three blocks away from mine.

"Oo wow this looks fancy" I said as I pulled off the highway and drove to his apartment parking lot. I then walked out and took Austin's bag "do you want to come in?" Austin asked sighing as I smiled and nodded "yes! You saw mine!" I said as Austin chuckled before he lead me inside. We went up his much faster elevator "wow that was fast" I said as we walked out and Austin laughed. "No that was an elevator" Austin said while I rolled my eyes at him. "No duh I was just saying mine was slo-wow" I said as Austin opened his door to his apartment. His was cleaner there was a marble table yet it was a mess. "Sorry about the mess" Austin said as I set his shirt down "oh it's fine" I said looking around while Austin walked over to his fridge. "Do you want something to dr-" Austin began before Dez and Trish ran into the main room "hey Austin! And Ally?" Dez said as I laughed and looked at Trish who smirked at me. "Hey guys! I was actually just about to leave since this guy has a date" I said as Austin smiled. "Alright well then I'll head out too since she can be my ride" Trish said as she gave Dez a kiss and Austin stood behind them looking like he wanted to get around them but he couldn't so he just waved at me. I smiled and waved to him as Trish and I walked out.

We got into the elevator and Trish turned to me "so you two are friends now?" Trish asked me as I smiled "yes! Well I think so apparently not close ones but still friends" I said while Trish laughed. "Well I think you should break up with Dal-wait actually if Austin came home with you then how did Dallas get home?" Trish asked me as we got into my car and we drove down the three blocks. "Well I called him a cab since he couldn't drive himself and I was his ride" I said as we pulled up and walked into our apartment building. "Wait why didn't you just get Austin a cab?" Trish asked me as we went up the slow elevator. "I needed to see if I could get any answers from him" I said as Trish nodded.

_Ding!_  
We then walked out and walked to our apartment door. "So did you get any?" Trish asked me as I sighed and shook my head. "No well I do know that there is someone in his past and they aren't like best buds or anything" I said as Trish laughed and nodded while we walked in. "Alright well come on let's watch some mean girls" Trish said as I smiled and sat down on the couch with her. So the rest of the night ended in pizza and both mean girls and my mind kept wandering to Austin and how his date was going. I wonder if he wore the shirt, he better of.

I then remembered one more thing, the winter ball is this Friday.

**Soo the Winter Ball will probably be in I think probably chapter 10-ish and that's gonna help build up to something;)) Also I am so sorry if this has some errors this is the latest update I've done cause it's 3 AM for me! At least it's winter break for me ;) hopefully for you too! Also sorry that this took a while I was just really busy with the holidays but I hope you all had a nice one! Ross is 19 now teardrop ;) anyway I hope your having a great day!:) Can we get to 50 reviews guys?:)) It would be amazing if you don't mind reviewing when your done:)**


	6. Chapter 6-I'll catch you when you fall

**Hey you guys! Happy New Year! Yay 2015! I hope you guys all had an amazing start to this new year! I did an ice dive this morning! I live in the U.S but by Canada so it was very cold ;) did you guys make any resolutions or goals? Or neither :) Also ummm whatt?! 53 reviews! Thank you guys so much! This is amazing!:) Also I was wondering if you could check out this amazing writer named _readertowriter? _She posted a story called_ I am Unstilted _and it's really good!You are amazing thank you! I have like two kinda important notes at that bottom so if you could stick around for them that would be great!:) Have an amazing day! Please review:)**

Ally's P.O.V.

Mondays, ugh. I don't usually tell my students this but I honestly hate them. Nothing good ever happens to me on mondays! I'm cursed I swear. I walked into my small bathroom and washed my face before I put on a light coat of foundation and mascara. I then smiled as I saw Trish sleeping on the couch with her phone against her face. I poured myself some tea in a mug and grabbed a banana before placing it in my bag. I then grabbed a blanket and draped it over Trish's body and took her phone away from her face and set it on the table. I smiled at her as she snuggled into the blanket. I quietly put on my heels and jacket before I walked out of the apartment. I hummed to myself as I went down the elevator. I then groaned as I remembered I one still need a dress for the dance. Okay wow you sound like you're fifteen year old self. Shut up. I then sighed as I talked to myself realizing how stupid this is as I got into my car and drove off to school.

I then pulled up to the school's parking lot and walked into the empty school, I smiled as I saw Austin walking a few feet in front of me. "Hey!" I said as I ran up behind him while he turned around and smirked at me. "I always knew girls would chase after me" Austin said as I rolled my eyes and hit his arm. "Oh hush" I said as Austin laughed while we walked towards my classroom. "Oh also! How was your date? Did she like the shirt?" I asked as I unlocked my door leading Austin in as he chuckled. "Yeah she did I think? I don't think anyone pays attention to shirts besides you" Austin said as I set my things down and stuck my tongue out at him. "

Hey! It's not a crime or anything is it? You didn't answer my question though how was the date?" I asked as I handed some paper's to Austin and we began to put them on each desk. "Eh, she was hot never the less we made out but her personality is well it was like talking to a brick wall that only stared at your arms. I mean I don't blame her but still it would of been nice if she talked a tad more" Austin said as I laughed at him. "Oh poor baby a girl who to you is hot made out with you how will you ever survive?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes at me as the first bell rang and some students began to walk in. "Whatever Dawson now Dez is making me go on a second blind date this saturday, with this I don't even know it started with P-chick." Austin said sighing as I smiled "well you've got this Moon I'll see you at lunch" I said as Austin smiled before he walked away.

The day went on most of my classes I had to take away some phones and in my second hour I had to make them all do jumping jacks so they wouldn't fall asleep, or myself. Finally lunch rolled around and I grabbed my lunch and walked over to the teacher's lounge. I smiled as I saw Cassidy and Austin already sitting there.

"Hey guys!" I said happily as Cassidy sighed and Austin shrugged. "What happened here?" I asked while Austin opened his mouth before he could get a single word out Cassidy interrupted him. "He didn't choose me for our blind date!" Cassidy said as I bit my lip from laughing as I pulled out my salad while Austin groaned. "Cassidy how many times do I have to tell you, we got given a number and the person with the same number was your date" Austin said rolling his eyes as Cassidy huffed "well you could of been a bad boy and pretended you had my number" Cassidy said as Austin smirked looking at me then Cassidy. "Yeah well that's the issue, sweetheart. I'm the guy who catches the bad boys" Austin said as Cassidy sighed as I bit my lip harder from laughter as Austin smirked.

"Well anyway how was your weekend Cassidy?" I asked as I put away my salad container. "Nothing exciting my date was sucky though. What about you two? Wait oh right you guys went to the mall on a shopping date" Cassidy said as I choked on my water and Austin's eyes went wide before he shook his head while he patted my back. "No way Cassidy we were just shopping" Austin said, "as friends" I added while Austin pointed to me and nodded. "Sure" Cassidy said looking at us before the first bell rung, thank goodness. "Well I'll see you later Cassidy!" I said quickly getting up and then Austin followed me, we quickly walked down the hall as I laughed.

"She really wanted to be your date" I said as Austin groaned while some students walked in and I set out my music. "I know! All night she kept on trying to get over to my table" Austin said while I giggled. "You see I don't see why you do those! I did when I was twenty but then I met Dallas" I said as Austin rolled his eyes "oh right him" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there an issue?" I asked as Austin said "eh" while I sighed shaking my head as the final bell rung.

Austin walked over to where he usually sits and I walked over to the piano sitting down before looking over at him once more while he mouthed 'dork' and I smiled before I stood up. "Come on you guys! Up! The concert is next week!" I said as my students groaned and slowly stood up before I began to play the scale which they sang along to.

"Back down second sopranos, come on first sopranos be on top of that note! You're doing great bases! I know you can both be louder tenors and altos!" I said as I played the piano looking at my students before I cut them off, "great! Good job for today you guys! See you tomorrow!"I said as the bell rung and Austin walked over to me. "Wow way to be loud Dawson I don't think I've heard you be that loud before" Austin said helping me pass out other papers as I laughed. "Well I can be loud if I want to or need to" I said while Austin chuckled "I feel like it's more on the need side" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him before there was a muffled sound coming from his walkie-talkie.

"Sorry I gotta go Dawson" Austin said handing me the rest of the papers before running out of my room. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion before I sighed and heard the bell ring reminding me it's time for class to start.

Finally! The day is over! "Bye guys!" I said as I waved to my students before I walked into my office and opened my laptop and began to answer some emails when I saw the time which was two-thirty. Shoot! I quickly ran out of my room and into the teacher's lounge because there was a staff meeting, I arrived just as everyone was settling down okay good I'm not late. "Did I miss anything?" I asked Cassidy while sitting down next to her while she shook her head. "Not really it's just on the fights going on" Cassidy said as I nodded, I looked for Austin but didn't see him? Actually none of the cops are here. "Where are police officers?" I asked as Cassidy shrugged "I don't know I thought you would" Cassidy spat the last part as I sighed rolling my eyes.

The meeting lasted two freaking hours and it was all pretty much the same stuff I heard at the beginning of the year yet through the entire meeting Austin didn't show none of them did. The meeting was finally over and I left the stuffy lounge searching the halls for Austin on my way back. It was now five and I finished all of my emails! Yay! I then grabbed my bag and put my laptop in it, I put on my jacket and turned off the lights and locked my door. I walked down the empty halls looking for Austin. I then saw a group of boys standing outside the front door shoving one another I sighed not taking much interest in it since this happens all the time. I then opened the door and heard "miss! Watch out!" Elliot yelled as I looked over to him there was a boy in front of me who ducked and BAM!

I feel to the ground dropping my thermos on the ground as it cracked. My face hit the hard concrete and so did my bag. I cried out in pain as I felt my the right side of my face which became very hot, "what did you d-shit! You hit Ally?! I mean Ms. Dawson?!" Austin said as I looked up, what did he just call me? I then saw Austin looking down at me worried then glared at the guys grabbing two of them by the collar while Elliot held the other one.

"Which one of you hit her?" Austin asked as they both stayed quite "answer me" Austin said in a very low voice, zamn that voice was h-very low gosh Ally. "He did" The boy with brunette hair said pointing to the one with blonde hair. "Yet you ducked" Austin growled as they both stayed silent. I touched my eye to let out a small whimper which caused all heads to look my way. "Elliot can you take these guys to Gary? I need to get Ms. Dawson home" Austin said as Elliot nodded grabbing the two boys. I then scrambled grabbing my things, although at this point I could see out of half of my right out since it was getting pretty swollen.

"Hey I'm alright Austin don't worry" I said standing up as Austin looked and me and smiled shaking his head. "How many fingers?" Austin asked holding up well two? I squinted before Austin grabbed my bag from my hand "if you have to squint to see what's less than ten inches from your face then no way are you driving home. Here I can take you to my apartment" Austin said as I sighed "fine but then how will I get my car?" I asked as we walked to his car. "I'll get it once we get you some band-aids and ice" Austin said placing my things in the backseat as I got into the passenger seat. Austin then got into the car and backed out of the parking lot. We drove in silence since at the moment it kinda hurt to talk. "I can tell it hurts" Austin said as we pulled up into his parking lot. "Whattt-ow." I said as Austin laughed before he grabbed my things. "Come on" Austin said as I got out of the car and we walked into his apartment.

We soon made it to his apartment where he set my things down and took off his jacket. "Make yourself at home Dawson I'll be right back" Austin said as I nodded making my way to the couch and sitting on it. Mhm comfy! I then looked up and saw Austin walking over to me in some sweatpants and no shirt, "um" I said as Austin laughed. "Don't worry it's just it's laundry day and I don't have anything else to wear and I'm not putting on one of my cop shirts cause those are tight, wayyy too tight" Austin said rubbing his large arm. "Oh sure you're not trying to show off for me" I said batting my eyelashes, on my left eye. Austin laughed as he filled a bag with ice "in both of our dreams Dawson" Austin said before he handed me the ice as I put it on my eye.

"I'll get you a band aid for that cut" Austin said pointing to my forehead as I nodded. I sighed as I pressed the cold bag onto my burning skin, somewhat calming it. Austin then walked back in with some disinfectant and a bandaid. "Here sorry this is gonna sting" Austin said as he placed the small cloth on my forehead which stung making me wince "sorry" Austin said quickly as I nodded before he put the band-aid on. "Alright all better" Austin said smiling as I smiled back at him. "Thanks " I said as I walked over to Austin's kitchen.

"Anytime so what do you want for dinner?" Austin asked me as I raised an eyebrow at him "dinner? Can you even cook?" I asked as Austin grabbed a pizza from the freezer and fake laughed. "Ha ha very funny I can thank you very much although Dez is the pro but you can leave until you're eye's calmed down" Austin said as I sighed nodding. "Here do you want some cheap beer?" Austin asked pulling out two beer bottles as I laughed taking one. "My favorite" I said taking it as Austin opened the cap while he drank down the cool liquid while I sipped at mine.

"Wait where were you from seventh period until well I got punched in the face" I asked as we both sat down on the couch. "Well I got a call saying some kids was smoking weed in the bathroom so we had to stop them and then we were told that some guys were planning to fight and you then showed up" Austin said as I grinned. "I have perfect timing what can I say" I said flipping my hair as Austin laughed. "Here wanna pop in a movie?" Austin asked as I nodded before I walked over to his tv and smiled as I grabbed Bambi while Austin groaned. "Why that! That's like the saddest of all disney movies!" Austin said while I grinned popping the disk in before I walked back over to the couch and putting the ice back on my face. "I love it also why do you have that?" I asked as Austin sighed "my aunt gave it to me, she said I needed something fun" Austin said as I laughed before the movie began.

We were about half way through and somehow we were both squished in the center of the couch yet I was too lazy (cozy) to move. Then Austin's phone rang which made him shoot up and grab him phone then walking into one of the bedrooms. I know this is wrong but I then grabbed the volume and lowered it and walked towards the door.

"Leave me alone. You know I could crush you with a flick of my finger, no. Stay away from here and stay away from her. You're in LA anyways, bye dick" Austin said as I ran back onto the couch and turned up the volume even though my brain was full of new questions.

"Who was that?" I asked as Austin pulled the pizza out of the oven and grabbed a tank top and slipped it on. "Also I thought you said you were out of shirts?" I asked while Austin shrugged cutting the pizza as I walked over to him. "I found one and oh that was just my uncle. He's a bit odd but I love him anyway" Austin said as I slowly nodded at him as I grabbed some plates. "Yeah I mean that's with all realities right?" I said while Austin smiled nodding "of course what family doesn't have chaos?" Austin asked while I nodded as we sat back down on the couch. "Okay so Austin tell me about yourself" I said pausing the movie as Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Well my name is Austin?" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him "no I want some juicy" I said as Austin sighed. "Fine I um I like pancakes there!" Austin said as I groaned. I'm not going to get anywhere with this I thought to myself. "You're turn Dawson so tell me about you and Dallass" Austin said while I smiled rolling my eyes at him. "Fine we have been going out for about two years almost and his becoming a lawyer" I said as Austin nodding pretending to be interested. "Oh wow that's exciting!" Austin said as I laughed. "Oh hush so tell me about one of your many girlfriends" I said as Austin gasped. "Are you claiming I'm some man hore?" Austin asked while I laughed "depends on what you tell me" I said while Austin stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well when I was in high school I did have quite a few but honestly most of the girls wanted me for my body and I wanted them for theirs. Although I one time had a true girlfriend but that was at the very end of senior year and well I didn't really see many girls in training" Austin said as I nodded. "So you were quite the ladies man I see" I said while Austin grinned. "What can I say? If I was a girl I would totally bang me and I know you would too" Austin said winking at me as I blushed causing the ice to melt. "Sorry Moon but nope I prefer brunettes" I said okay that was a lie but he doesn't need to know that. "Sureee" Austin said before I smiled rolling my eyes at him. We continued to talk about the school and a little baby bit about each other as in I now know Austin's favorite food is pancakes and he likes the color yellow. I know so much valuable information.

We then put the movie back on and my eyes began to drift and soon I was resting my head on Austin's shoulder, it's only nine. One little nap wouldn't hurt right? So with that I soon let my eyes close and I drifted to sleep with the smell of Austin filling my lungs.

**There we go!:) So there is a bit more on Austin!:) so first note! I saw in your reviews I saw a few 'when is auslly going to happen?' so here is the game plans you guys. I don't usually give auslly until chapter 10 or beyond because I like to build up to the romance especially since in this story Austin and Ally have just meet like two weeks ago! So I can really only hope that you will be patient with me I promise not to stall for long but it will be worth it :)) Second! This is one year ****anniversary****for this account :) So I am just really happy with what I have done in this year, I have completed 5 stories and one of them getting 470 reviews which still completely blows my mind! 4 one-shots so if you are new to my stories and have nothing to read I have some stories!:) also I've met so many sweet and amazing people on here so thank you all so much you guys rock and are so amazing and I say that a lot but I truly mean it. Also here *huge hug from me* :)) have an amazing start to 2015 loves and a great day! I'll update soon!:) Please review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7-A different surprise

**Hey you guys! Let me first off say I am so sorry! I know this is over a week late! I have got finals coming up so until the third week of January I'm gonna be kinda busy :( so sorry! I am going to try to update as soon as I can! Thank you guys so much for your reviews you are all so amazing!:) also yay! I got a tweet and a re tweet from Laura so woot woot!:)) The Austin and Ally takeover is going on this weekend! I don't have cable :( but for you guys who do should check it out! I hope you have an amazing day and please review when your done!:)**

Ally's P.O.V

Beep!

Beep!

Bee-WHAM.

I groaned as I got out of my bed rubbing my eyes before I walked into my bathroom and furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at my reflection. I was still in my clothes from last night? Wait. Last night.

I remember falling asleep at Austin's place yet I'm here? I'll have to ask him once I get to school, I thought as I took of my clothes and put my hair in a bun before I got into the shower. I then washed my body before I got out and let my dry hair down before I walked into my room and got into some dark blue jeans and a grey v-neck.

I then re-did my bun so it was a nice and put on some earrings and makeup to cover the small bruise on my face. I then walked into the Trish's room and saw she wasn't there? I then walked into the kitchen and saw Trish making herself some tea.

"Hey" Trish said smiling at me as I smiled at her before snapping my fingers "are you doing anything this afternoon?" I asked as I bit into a granola bar.

"No why?" Trish said as she looked at me over the rim of her mug.

"Well I still need a dress for the win-" I said as Trish smirked at me "aw are you worried that you're grandma clothes won't look nice enough for Austin?" Trish said as I gasped before shaking my head.

"Dallas Trish! I'm still with him" I said as Trish groaned.

"A girl can dream right? Wait I have a great idea! This Saturday so the night after the Winter Ball let's all go on a like triple date!" Trish said as I raised an eyebrow.

"A triple date?" I asked while Trish nodded. "yeah! Dez and I, you and Dallas and Austin and well isn't Dez setting him up with someone?" Trish asked as I nodded.

"Yeah her name is P-something, maybe Patty?" I asked as Trish shrugged, "well anyway can you ask them both if they can come?" Trish asked while I nodded packing my bags.

"Back to my question, can you come?" I asked as Trish nodded

"I'll pick you up, have a good day! Don't get punched again" Trish said as I smirked at her before I walked out of the apartment. I made my way downstairs and then towards the parking lot before I got into my car and drove off.

I pulled up to the school parking lot and looked at the time, it was only six-fifty. I then pulled out my phone cause safety first people, and called Dallas.

"Hey, I'm good! So I was wondering if you wanted to go on this triple date? With who? Well you me, Trish, Dez, Austin and his girlfriend. I don't know her name" I said as I walked into the school. "Why? Well he doesn't even remember! Please can we go? Thank you! Alright-opf" I said as I ran into a very familiar chest. I blushed looking up at Austin "hey sorry babe I've gotta go okay, love you too" I said it's funny each time I say it the faker it sounds.

"You're always in such a rush to see me" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him before I hit his arm as we walked down the hall.

"Can you go on a triple date with me, Dallas, Trish, Dez, you and P-girl" I said as Austin chuckled.

"Sure I'll text her about it" Austin said as I smiled before I ran into a wall.

"Ow!" I yelled holding my face as Austin looked at me "are you alright?" Austin said looking at me as I swallowed before nodding.

"Oh um also! How did I get home last night?" I asked as Austin chuckled while I opened the door to my classroom. "Well someone fell asleep on me so I being the kind person I am left you outside my room I don't know how you got home though" Austin said as I gasped.

"You what?!" I asked while Austin laughed "I'm kidding Ally! I took you home don't worry" Austin said as I nodded before stopping as I put some papers on the students desks.

"Wait you don't have a key to my apartment" I said while Austin chuckled.

"Yeah I don't but Trish let me in" Austin said while I nodded.

"Well thank you that was very kind of you" I said as Austin shook his head "no way that was just me being a friend" Austin said as kids began to walk in while I laughed.

"Oh come on Austin just admit that you did something kind for once!" I said while Austin chuckled.

"Fine I guess it was somewhat nice although man you were heavy!" Austin said as I gasped "what?" I said as Austin's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"No no no I was kidding! You're lighter than my mom's cat" Austin said as I smiled rolling my eyes at him as the bell rang.

"Well just for that I'm kicking you out" I said jokingly as Austin groaned "I was kidding!" Austin said while I smirked leading him towards the door "I know but you don't want to be late for wherever you're going" I said as Austin chuckled before I closed the door.

I then walked towards the front of the classroom.

"Okay so today is a study day but please be quiet and no phones! Any questions?" I asked as one girl named Daisy raised her hand.

"Yes Daisy?" I said "is officer Moon single? Or with you?" Daisy asked while I laughed a little "that's well illegal and none of your business any other questions?" I asked and there were none, surprise surprise.

"Alright class well get to work" I said before I walked into my office shaking my head at Daisy's question, why would she think Austin and I were together? I wondered to myself before shrugging and opening my laptop and began to work on some emails.

I was working on a rubric when I looked at the clock and smiled noticing it was finally my lunch break! I grabbed my lunch bag and walked down the hallway towards the teacher's lounge.

My eyes then widened as I opened the door to see Dallas who was sitting next to Cassidy and talking to her while Austin sat three chairs away from him silently eating his food.

"Uh Dallas hey" I said as I walked over to the table as all three of their heads perked up to look at me.

"Hey babe" Dallas said as I sat down before he kissed my on the cheek, I could of sworn I heard a scoff from Austin's direction.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at Dallas while I took out my salad.

"Well I had a free period so I decided to come down here and surprise you" Dallas said as I grinned "well I am well, very surprised!" I said grabbing his hand while he smiled at me.

"So are you coming on Saturday Austin?" Dallas asked Austin who looked up and smiled at him then me "of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world" Austin said with a hint of sarcasm which made my laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dallas asked me as I stopped laughing and Austin chuckled "oh just how um" I said looking down at my salad.

"How green these leaves are! It's winter yet they are so green" I said awkwardly which made Austin laugh harder while trying to cover it with a cough.

"Um okay" Dallas said as I sighed rubbing my forehead, okay if you're this bad now how in the world are you going to make it through the double date? Huh? I'll find a way. Sure you will. "Ally?" Cassidy asked me as I shook my head before looking at her "yeah?" I asked.

"How did you get that bruise on your face?" Cassidy asked as my eye's widened and Dallas turned and looked at my face while Austin choked a little on his water.

"Ally? Did you get in a fight again?" Dallas asked me as I sighed "Dal-" I began before Dallas shook his head "hold on. Isn't that what the cops are for? To make sure **you **don't get punched?" Dallas asked glaring at Austin.

"It my fault alright? I didn't make it there in time" Austin said sighing as Dallas rolled my eyes while I slowly began to lift my hair towards my mouth, stop it!

"Yeah it sure was you were hired for a reason weren't you?" Dallas asked standing up as Austin scoffed "Dallas! Come on let's go" I said quickly standing up and dragging Dallas out of the teacher's lounge with me.

"Dallas it wasn't all his fault okay? Please be nicer to him I want Saturday to go well" I said while Dallas sighed as we walked to my classroom door.

"Fine only for you though. I've gotta go I'll see you later" Dallas said kissing me before I pulled away and said goodbye. I then opened my door as the bell rang which brought students towards my room. I began to put my music on the piano when I saw Austin walk in and I walked over to him.

"Hey sorry about Dallas by the way" I said as Austin smiled nodding. "It's okay he was just watching out for you, it's my fault you got punched in the face" Austin said sighing as I smiled shaking my head.

"Austin even if a meter was heading our way I would still find a way to get hit in a fight it's okay honestly. I'm not dying or anything" I said joking as Austin chuckled before nodding. "Alright well class is about to start" Austin said pointing to the clock as I nodded while I began to run down the stairs when I tripped, I then got up and looked behind me to see Austin laughing at me as I rolled my eyes at him before I walked over to the piano and said "alright class time to warm up!"

"Louder! Louder! Andd off!" I said as I finished playing the piano and they all cut off. I smiled as I closed my music binder "perfect you guys!" I said before the bell rang and everyone began to leave. I sighed as I didn't see Austin anywhere I then walked into my office and saw a note from him. It said,

_Sorry I got a call. Don't get hit again ;)_

_-Austin._

I smiled rolling my eyes at him note before I put it down. I saw people walk in as I walked back out and the bell then rang.

"Okay study hall! Get to work" I said as my students nodded before opening their backpacks pulling out notebooks while I smiled and walked back into my office and worked on the rubric.

Finally the day was over I thought to myself as I finished off the rest of my emails. I then put my laptop away and put my new thermos into my bag and put on my jacket. I walked out of my classroom and locked the door behind me, I walked down the empty hallway and saw Trish's car out front. I walked out of the doors looked left and right before smiling when Austin jumped in front of me yelling "boo!" Which made me scream.

"Austin! Don't do that!" I said as Austin laughed "sorry I needed something exciting" Austin said as I smiled hitting his arm before I looked at Trish who was smirking at me "well I've gotta head out but I'll see you tomorrow" I said as Austin nodded before I walked towards Trish's car and got in. Trish drove away and down the street then down the highway down to the mall.

"So you and Austin?" Trish asked as we pulled up to the mall.

"Me and Austin?" I asked getting out of the car while we walked into the mall.

"Yeah! You two are friends" Trish said as I smiled at her placing my hand on her shoulder "yes and only friends. Besides I'm with Dallas" I said sighing as we walked into Charlotte Russe.

"Oh yeah cause we all love Dallas so much" Trish said while I laughed.

"Hey he's not too bad! He got really upset though since I got punched yesterday and he lashed out at Austin which wasn't nice at all! Because Austin didn't do anything thing at all! He actually was trying to-" I began as Trish looked at me smirking "yet you're defending your friend against your boyfriend? Anyway check out these dresses I found" Trish said while holding three dresses, one of them was a lighter blue with a bow on it and was on the shorter side. The other was black and long with painted on colored flowers and the final one was a red long dress.t had jewels on the top and the bottom flowed out.

"Oh wow" I said as Trish rolled her eyes at me and pushed me towards the dressing rooms. "Come on I know one of these are going to look amazing, they have to" Trish mumbled as I laughed before I walked into the dressing room. I put on the blue dress and walked out as Trish frowned "too blue" Trish said as I laughed before walking back in. I then slipped on the black dress and raised an eyebrow at her while I walked out.

"I look like I'm going to a funeral" I said as Trish laughed "okay so not my best choice. Go try on the red one! You always look good in red" Trish said as I nodded. I then put on the red one and walked out, Trish gasped and so did I as I looked in the mirror. This dress was stunning. "That's the one" Trish said as I smiled at her nodding before I walked back into the dressing room. I then walked out and we went to the shoe section.

"Now for some shoes" Trish said before I grabbed a pair of black heels.

"Oo perfect!" Trish said before she called over one of the store ladies.

"Could you ring these up for me?" Trish asked handing the lady her credit card, the dress, and heels as the women nodded.

"Trish! You didn't have to pay for all of that" I said as Trish smiled "I know but I want to make sure my girl looks hot for the ball" Trish said as I smiled.

"Trish Dallas won't even be there" I said while Trish smirked. "

Don't they always say 'magic' happens at that ball? I will bet you twenty bucks that things will be at least somewhat different come our group date on Saturday" Trish said while I laughed as I shook her hand "deal' I said as Trish smiled.

"You know I never lose a bet" Trish said as the women came back with everything in a bag and we thanked her.

"Well it's time for that to change" I said as we walked out of the store then towards the exit of the mall.

"Sure" Trish said winking at me as I raised an eyebrow at me as we walked out of the mall thinking, what is she planning? We then drove back to our apartment when we were passing Dez and Austin's apartment.

"Wait aren't you coming here tonight?" I asked as Trish pulled over and nodded.

"Yeah but I was going to drop you off first" Trish said as I shook my head while she turned around towards their parking lot.

"Okay why?" Trish asked me,

"well I was thinking I could take Austin out for dinner since he brought me home last night" I said while Trish laughed "as friends!" I said while getting out of the car and we made our way into the building.

Austin's P.O.V

I waited in the elevator as it went up, man I'm tired. I yawned as the all too familiar ding went as I walked out of the elevator. I saw the hallway was empty I walked down the hallway when I saw two men in black walking the other way, I smiled at them as I passed them when one of them pinned me against the wall.

"What the hell?" I said as I groaned while guy who pinned me to the wall "sorry but I have to do this" he said before he punched me in the gut as I groaned while the other guy began to kick me. I then grabbed the guys foot and tripped him making him crash to the floor, I groaned as I began to stand up again and threw a punch at the first guy right at his face. Then the other guy got up and threw me against the other wall as I hit my head, cursing under my breath as pain filled my head and my vision began to shake. Why hasn't anyone came out? Then I threw a punch at both guys hitting both of them before the guy threw me again against the other wall even harder making me head hurt even more as the other guy threw a few more punches before the sound of the elevator arriving went. Thank god. The guy threw my now weak body against the wall once more as I groaned before they began to walk towards the elevator, My vision was getting darker and darker as my body cried out in pain, stay awake yet my eyes didn't want to listen. I fell to the floor as I looked up to see two smaller people running towards me with the two guys behind them,

"Help!" Trish yelled,

"Austin!" Ally yelled before everything went black.

**Okay so sorry! There is the first cliffhanger for this chapter! What's up with those guys? Hmmmmm...;) what's gonna happen to Trish and Ally? What about Austin? Also! If you noticed I wrote this chapter a bit differently so I hope that helped for all the people who got confused before with the dialogue! I'm honestly just trying to improve my writing all the time so I love getting advice!:) I will try to update this as soon as possible I just have a ton of work this week :(( anyway though yay! Buzzcuts &amp; Beginnings airs on January 18th! So in a week! Depending on when you read this ;) I will update asap! I hope you guys have a great day! Your so amazing!:)) Please review when your done:)**


	8. Chapter 8-Owch

**Hey you guys! I am so sorry! I know I left you with a cliffy and it took me a while to update! I have just literally been drowned in homework cause my quarter ends this Thursday so I have a lot to do before then! So sorry this is late! Thank you guys all so much for the reviews though! They are all so sweet! Also! What did you guys think of Buzz cuts and Beginnings? I loved it! Also Raini's instagram photo got me all emotional but I'm just flat out so proud of that cast!:)) anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter! I am going to update as soon as possible! Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!:) I hope you have an amazing day! Please review:)**

Ally's P.O.V

"Trish this elevator is so fast!" I said as I smiled while we went up the elevator,

"I know this one makes ours look like a grandma" Trish said as the elevator stopped and we heard a thump against the wall?

"I wonder what that was?" I asked as Trish shrugged as the doors opened. We walked out as I saw two men walking towards us and then there was a body against the wall at the end of the hallway.

"That's her" One of the guys says pointing at me as my eyes went big before I looked at Trish who seemed to read my mind and my mind was screaming, run! With that we took off down the hall, Trish began to call for help as we passed the guys who tried to grab me I ran around them and we began to get closer and closer to the body, when I stopped and gasped. "Austin!" I yelled before Trish grabbed my arm and dragged me towards his door where we began to knock loudly.

"Dez open up!" Trish yelled as I looked behind us to see the men making their way towards us, "Dez!" I yelled while pounding on the door, yet nothing. This is it. I then felt pain as I felt myself getting jerked away from the door, I then saw one of them men holding my wrist "get your pathetic hands off of me" I said trying to stop my voice from shaking.

The guy just smirked before I then saw Dez and a security guard running towards us,

"next time you're not getting away" the guy said into my eat before they took off. Next time? NEXT TIME? What? My thoughts were running around in my brain bumping into each other trying to figure this out.

"Trish! Ally!" Dez said giving us a hug as I returned it while I looked over Dez's shoulder and gasped as I saw Austin's body on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! You guys Austin" I said as I pushed myself off of Dez and knelt down to his body, I put my head to his chest and sighed in relief.

"His just unconscious" I said as Dez nodded before he helped me get Austin into their apartment. Dez then took him to the couch as I sighed looking down at his swollen and cut up body,

"what happened to him? Also Dez" I said whipping my head to look at Dez who had the freezer open and sighed "man! We only have frozen peas! We need to go to the store for more ice plus some benadryl cause he's gonna be sore" Dez said as I nodded and Trish grabbed her purse before I ran and stopped them.

"Dez you are Austin's best friend you have to know why those guys were after him" Dez said as he sighed.

"Listen Ally I honestly don't know the answer to that one. I just-you need to ask Austin alright? Now we need to leave so we can get back before he wakes up" Dez said as Trish and him walked out the door. I sighed as I shut the door behind them and pulled up a chair next to Austin who was lying down on the couch. I then got up and began to fill a cup of water when I heard someo-Austin moan.

"Damn" Austin muttered as I almost ran over to him while almost spilling the water on myself. "Hey" I said as I sat back down on the chair and placed the water on the table next to Austin. "Hey" Austin said looking up at me as I smiled at him.

"What happened to you?" I asked as Austin sighed as he tried to get up before he winced. "Don't even try" I said smiling at Austin as I lightly placed my hand on his stomach pushing him back down.

"I um I fell over, a lot. Once in the elevator, um also on my way down the ha-" Austin began to say as I laughed rolling my eyes as I cut him off my rolling his shirt up, while I tried not to stare at his abs. It was kinda hard. I then winced as I saw the bruises on his oh so beatiufl abs wihle I set the bag of frozen peas on them.

"First off Dez and Trish went to go get some more ice to help with the swelling plus some benadryl. Second, you didn't fall over you and I both know that. I saw those guys Austin, I actually ended up running from them" I said smirking a little while Austin's smile dropped as he looked me over.

"They didn't get you did they?" Austin asked me as I laughed awkwardly. "Whatt? No way homie I'm still here aren't I?" I said as I inwardly groaned at myself while Austin chuckled, "Dawson be honest here" Austin said while I sighed.

"Okay well he grabbed my wrist and well left said something about a next time" I said as Austin rolled my sleeve up to relieve a large bruise on my wrist.

"Damn it" Austin said while I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked while Austin shook his head "I shouldn't of let them touch you, I mean you and Trish-I um" Austin said as I laughed "it's okay to care just a tad Austin" I said while Austin smirked sticking his tongue out at me.

"So please just tell me what those guys are doing here with you? You didn't do anything right?" I asked while Austin rubbed his eyes.

"I don't even know, honestly. I mean I-um-it's just that wait, here" Austin said taking the frozen well now wet peas off his stomach and onto my wrist. I smiled as I looked down at the peas before I looked at Austin.

"You know it's okay, you don't have to tell me yet" I said as I yelled at myself for saying that. He's already in so much pain physically I don't want to push it.

"I um alright but are you alright?" Austin asked while I smiled.

"I"m fine Austin I promise nothing a good band aid can't fix!" I said as Austin laughed.

"Come sit I know that chair isn't comfy" Austin said as he moved his feet so I could sit at the end of the couch.

"Thanks! So are you excited to see me break out my best moves on Friday?" I asked as Austin laughed.

"Oh yes Dawson I am trying to picture these how about a demo?" Austin asked while I blushed.

"Oh why don't we let it be a surprise?" I said as Austin frowned at me.

"Come on please Dawson! I just got beat up! Make me smile a little! Plus I somewhat remember the club and it seemed like you had no issues grinding yourself into Dallas" Austin said as I blushed even harder.

"Hey I didn't even try! My hips were just you know doing there own weird thing" I said as Austin chuckled "well then you're hips don't lie" Austin said winking at me as I rolled my eyes at him hitting his shoulder as he winced.

"Oh right! You're hurt! Sorry!" I said as Austin laughed while I rubbed his arm, Austin then stopped laughing as he looked down at my hand which just layed there on his arm. I then looked up and saw Austin smirking at me as I opened my mouth before the door swung open and I jumped up off the couch while Austin put his legs out on the couch.

"Hey! You're awake!" Dez said smiling as he looked at Austin before I walked over to the kitchen where Trish was setting down the ice meanwhile Dez walked over to Austin and began to talk to him.

"So what's with you jumpy?" Trish asked as we put ice into a few bags while I gasped.

"Why would you call me jumpy?" I asked as Trish laughed rolling her eyes at me "of please! I walked in first not Dez and I saw you bounce off that couch. So did you two make out or something?" Trish asked as I put a hand over her mouth as I saw out of the corner of my eye Austin look our way.

"Trish! No! Gosh! I just um" I began as I thought over why I got off the couch so quickly. It wasn't like we were doing anything bad yet I jumped up like I light the couch on fire.

"I wanted to make sure there was room for all of us!" I said as Trish smirked before handing me the ice packs.

"Sure Ally just keep telling yourself that" Trish said as I laughed "Trish I don't like him" I said which made Trish turn around and smirk at me.

"I never said anything about liking him" Trish said as she winked at me before we walked over to the guys while I was still trying out to figure out what she meant. "Alright Moon take off your shirt" Trish said as I smiled while Austin sighed.

"Do I have to?" Austin asked while Trish sighed "I guess if you just want to be in pain all night fine with me" Trish said as she began to walk away before Austin groaned and threw his shirt off and the floor became very exciting all the sudden.

"Thank you" Trish said as she placed on pack on his biceps and the other back on his abs. I walked over to him and looked out the window as I placed one pack down, then I looked at the blank tv as I set the second one down.

"What afraid you won't be able to stop staring?" Austin asked me as I wiped my head and looked at him.

"I so can" I said as I looked down at his oh so amazing body before practically pulling my head away towards his face.

"See" I said smirking at Austin before I sat down,

"I'm going to order us some food okay?" Dez said as I nodded.

"Get some pancakes!" Austin said as I laughed "fine but only because you're well hurt" Dez said as Austin smiled.

"Yes!" Austin said as I laughed even harder "you are such a child" I said while Austin stuck his tongue out at me. I then felt my pocket buzz as I grabbed my phone and walked into a free bedroom as I slid my finger across the screen to have Dallas's voice on the other end.

(**Ally-Bold**, _Dallas-Italics_)

**Hello?  
**_Hey babe are you doing anything tonight?  
_**I am actually! I'm sorry! We can hang out tomorrow night though!**

_Oh. Alright, um so what are you doing right now?  
_**Oh well um I'm over at Aust-**

_Oh great._

**Hey! How about you let me finish my sentence!  
**_Fine._

**I was saying I'm over here because he got into an accident.**

_Oh that's not good, what happened?_  
**He got beat u-**

_Finally! I'm sick of you getting beat up instead of him!  
_**Dallas! **

_What?_

**Just ugh. You're really pushing my buttons right now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?  
**_I was just kidding around Ally, I'm sorry._

**Yeah I know but I wasn't. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

With that I hung up my phone and sighed as I sat down on the bed and rubbed my head with my hand. Had he always been this rude? Did I just never notice? You only really notice these kind of things when you're-

"Dawson what are you doing in my room?" Austin asked as he stood against the doorway.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't realize" I said looking around to see it was a little messy but not too bad. The bed was actually quite large and covered in a dark grey blanket. There was a desk and a couple lights around the room, it was very simple yet to my eyes it looked like a playground worth exploring. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Austin chuckling "it's okay, I mean I usually have to bring the girl to my room first but you just found it on your own" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"If I could I would hit you right now" I said as Austin laughed.

"Sorry I had to! Who was on the phone?" Austin asked as he sat down next to me.

"Dallas" I said sighing as Austin nodded not saying anything.

"I know you don't like him" I said as Austin gasped,

"what? I love that bastard!" Austin said while I laughed at him.

"Oh sure no it's fine. I don't know everything right now with him is just up in the air it's like when we first started dating yet it's all a whole lot clearer" I said as Austin nodded.

"Does that even make sense?" I asked while Austin nodded "as weird as it sounds yeah it does. I mean I haven't really been in a true relationship since high school since being a police officer kinda takes over your life but I get it" Austin said as I nodded before yawning.

"Man I'm tired" I said as I looked at Austin who patted his shoulder.

"You look tired, I got my own even if it was on accident I got a nap. Just close your eyes for a little and don't worry. I'm actually comfy" Austin said as I shrugged. I then set my head down on his shoulder and I didn't want to admit this but he was very comfy and now I really do want to nap yet I wasn't going to; because of my little argument going on in my head.

"You're eh" I said getting up as Austin laughed.

"Pancakes are here!" Dez yelled as I smiled.

"Come on child" I said as Austin scoffed "um excuse me?" Austin said as we walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"I said come on child?" I said as Austin rolled his eyes while we began to eat.

"I am not a child' Austin said while he took the whip cream and made a smiley face on his pancakes which made me laugh even harder.

We had all finished dinner and it was now ten o'clock and Dez and Trish went into his bedroom so I knew I was going home alone tonight.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Austin" I said as I opened the door while Austin walked out with me. "What are you doing?" I asked as Austin shrugged.

"Just you know going out on a late night stroll" Austin said as I shook my head,

"no way go back in there and rest up! Actually I don't want to even see you tomorrow at school! You need to rest! If you show up I won't talk to you" I said as Austin sighed before nodding.

"Fine I'll take the day off, even though I don't need it, mom." Austin said while I laughed.

"At least let me walk you to your car I don't know if those idiots are still here or not" Austin said which caused a chill to go down my spine.

"Yeah that might be a bit useful except you're kinda broke right now" I said as we got into the elevator and rode it down.

"Hey! I can still kick with" Austin said as he lifted his left leg and winced. "My right leg!" Austin said as he barely lifted his foot off the ground while we walked out of the elevator while I laughed.

We then walked to my car as I sighed "okay now go back inside before you catch a cold" I said as Austin smirked "aw you're so caring Dawson" Austin said while I scrunched my nose at him "don't get used to it Moon. Now I'll see you on Thursday" I said while Austin nodded before he walked away.

I then said "Austin" as Austin turned around I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, Austin then responded by tightly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thanks again for um walking me" I said as I slowly pulled away before speed walking to my car. Idiot.

I was finally home and it was ten-thirty, I quickly got into my pjs and wrapped my arm before I got into bed annoyed at how my thoughts were getting fogged up by Austin Moon.

**There we go!:) so Austin's okay! We are at chapter 8 and if you remember what I said about chapter 10 or that area ;) we are getting close my darlings don't worry! Also if you noticed first time Ally ever said anything about liking Austin plus first hug of this story hrmmm ;)) anyway! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm either going to have the dance in chapter 9 or 10 I still need to figure that one out! Also I am so sorry if there are some errors! It's 1:30 AM for me! So I'm a bit tired but I hope you liked the chapter! Have an amazing day and please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9-One Step Closer

**Hey you guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews they are all so sweet! Do you think we can get to 100 from this chapter?:) possibly? It would be so amazing if we did! Anyway! I hope you guys had a great week! Also for anyone on the east cost of the U.S I hope you stay nice and warm and safe with all the snow! I hope you have an amazing day! Please review:)**

Ally's P.O.V

"Get up Ally!" Trish said as she walked into my room and threw the covers off my body as I yelled.

"Trish! I'm cold! I have five more minutes anyway!" I said as I heard Trish before she took my pillow and said "no you don't. You just haven't looked at your clock for the past five minutes now come on" Trish said as I sighed before getting up and walked towards the bathroom before I turned around and looked at Trish.

"Wait why are you up so early?" I asked while Trish shrugged,

"I don't know just really good sleep I guess" Trish said while I smiled at her "he makes you happy doesn't he?" I asked while Trish smiled before nodding.

"Yeah really happy Ally and you deserve a guy who makes you happy!" Trish said while I sighe rolled my eyes while I began to quickly curl pieces of my hair.

"Trish Dallas does!" I said while Trish laughed as she put on some concealer.

"Oh sure I heard you two last night half of the night was awkward small talk the other was arguing" Trish said as I sighed as I finished curling the final piece of hair.

"I know last night was rough but I mean it could just be a bump in the road" I said as I put on mascara. "Or" Trish began as she took the mascara from my hand and began to do it for me, "it could be you're brain and heart arguing" Trish said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked while Trish finished with my eye-makeup.

"Just think it over Ally okay? I'm your best friend and my main goal here is for you to be happy and we all know it's not happy land with Dallas" Trish said while I laughed "thank you so much Trish but don't worry. I've got this and if I want to end things with Dallas then I will!" I said as I walked back into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red sweater.

"Really?" Trish asked from the other side of the door as I slipped on my cloths. I then walked into the kitchen to hear Trish walk behind me as I turned around and smirked at her "really" I said while Trish slowly nodded,

"alright please let me be right on this one alright?" Trish asked as I laughed and Trish handed me my mug which was full of tea. I then grabbed a banana and hugged Trish "bye! I'll see you tonight!" I said as Trish nodded before I walked out of the apartment and into the elevator.

I road the slow elevator and waited for the familiar ding which came quickly before I walked out and towards the parking lot. I then got into my car and drove down the almost empty road towards school.

I pulled up to school and walked out of my car to see only a few other cars parked in the parking lot. I grabbed my bag and my mug before I walked towards the school and walked inside my flats were nice and quiet on the hard floor.

I turned a corner when Austin jumped out "boo!" Austin yelled as I screamed before I tripped over my own feet and then on Austin's and we fell onto the floor. I let out a small "oph" as my body landed on the ground while Austin's landed on mine. I sighed I looked up trying to cool down my cheeks when I took a breath in, it was harder?

I then looked down and saw Austin's face was on my buried in my sweater, where my boobs were. Austin's face was on my boobs, great.

"Austin!" I said as Austin quickly got up with a smirk on his face "you have nice boobs Dawson I'll give you that" Austin said as I blushed even harder as he helped me up "oh shut up Austin don't get used to them" I said as Austin laughed while we walked to my classroom.

"I did scare you though didn't I?" Austin asked while I nodded. "Yeah but um why? I recall helping you on Tuesday night and this is how you repay me?" I asked while Austin laughed "well thank you again for that also thanks for being my pillow" Austin said while I smiled rolling my eyes as I unlocked my door.

"Yeah well you were really heavy" I said rolling my shoulder as Austin gasped

"Dawson are you calling me fat?" Austin asked me while I shook my head "what no of course not! You're just-" I said as I gestured to his body while I took out some papers and began to put them on the desks.

"Here let me help" Austin said taking some papers from my hands and began to put them on desks that were across the room.

"Also I'm just what Dawson?" Austin asked smirking while I rolled my eyes.

"I-I've seen you without a shirt, you've seen yourself without a shirt" I mumbled as I felt Austin walking over to me. I wasn't looking but I could feel his smirk burning its way onto my back.

"Oh so you have a memory of me shirtless I see? It was that important to you" Austin said as he snuck behind me as my cheeks got hotter and hotter.

_Ringgggg._

Thank god.

"Well I'll see you at lunch Austin" I said as I looked and saw all my students were seated. "Alright Dawson just try to be careful, these damn floors" Austin said as I tried to cover my actual laugh with a fake I'm annoyed laugh.

"Oh and p.s that was the fakest laugh I've ever heard" Austin said as I lead him to the door.

"That is why I'm a music teacher and not an acting coach!" I yelled down the hallway before I walked back into the classroom to find my students all looking at me.

"What are you guys looking at? People can be friends!" I said as some of them chuckled while I sighed "just please fill out these surveys from my other student then take out anything you need to study! This is the only class you get the study you know so use it wisely" I said as they all nodded and began to fill out the papers.

I stood in front of the class and waited for everyone to hand in the slips in as I looked around the classroom cause I know shocker it gets boring looking at students write.I then walked over to my piano where I had a little calendar on that was from my dad's music store, my eye's then widened as I saw what day it was tom-wait.

Gosh Ally get it together you're not in highschool you don't get to get all girly about a school dance! Plus the only reason why you'll be there is because they need someone to watch the kids. Yeah yeah then why did you get the dress? You have to dress up! They did last year! Oh sure, oh hush.

"Um Ms. Dawson? You've zoned out for like a minute" Josh asked me as I shook my head and looked at him "sorry Josh what is it?" I asked as Josh slowly nodded.

"I was wondering if I could go to the bathroom?" Josh asked me as I nodded "yes of course the pass is next to the door" I said pointing to the smiling music note handing on the wall. Josh smiled at me before walking up the risers and over to the door grabbing the pass. I sighed shaking my head before I walked into my office and began to work on some emails.

It was finally lunch time yes! I was about to leave when my computer made the familiar '_bing_' meaning I got a new email. I walked back over to my computer and set my lunch bag down to see the email was about my sixth hour which was right after lunch. I opened it and saw,

_Hello Ally Dawson,_

_It's Mrs. Anderson here! I am so sorry but I had to go home sick but I remember we were suppose to combine our classes today. My assistant will lead the main lesson don't worry I will just need you to be there for help that's all. Thank you so much!  
Frannie._

I sighed closing my laptop before I walked out of my classroom then I put up a sign saying 'go to the dance room'. Since that's where the acting classes are held and with that I then made my way to the teacher's lounge. I walked in to see Austin sitting there arguing with Cassidy oh joy.

"I never asked you out!" Austin said while Cassidy rolled her eyes "he did I swear" Cassidy said to me as I sat down while Austin sighed in relief as I sat down.

"I swear you two are acting like freshman now come on it's been only eight years but still" I said while Austin chuckled.

"Alright so anyway Cassidy are you coming tomorrow night?" Austin asked as Cassidy smirked "duh I have the cutest dress" Cassidy said as I nodded "what about you two are you going?" Cassidy asked as I nodded and Austin groaned before nodding.

"Yeah but I'm not getting very dressed up" I said while Austin smirked.

"Well luckily for me I get to just wear my uniform" Austin said as I rolled my eyes before I groaned.

"We've gotta go I'll finish this in class" I said as I got up as did Austin. "You're lucky Austin you don't have to worry about an outfit" Cassidy said as we all walked out of the teacher's lounge while the first bell rang.

"Oh yes because picking out my outfit for the day is so important to me" Austin said as I laughed before Cassidy rolled her eyes and we went our separate ways.

"Wait why are we going this way?" Austin asked me as we walked into the dance room. "Because me and Ms. Anderson are sharing a class today" I said while Austin nodded as we walked inside. I saw a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties and a few other students in the room.

"Hey! I'm Gabby or Mrs. Roberts and you must be Ms. Dawson right?" Gabby asked while I nodded and shook her hand.

"Yes and this is officer Moon, also you can call me Ally" I said smiling while Austin shook her hand.

"Well for now you guys can just stand by the edge I might need help for an example or just to get everyone to be quiet" Gabby said while we nodded.

"Will do and Ally is the loudest person I know" Austin said while I fake laughed and hit his chest before we walked over the the wall and I pulled out my sandwich.

"You still haven't eaten yet?" Austin asked me as the final bell began to ring and the students all sat down and Gabby began lesson.

"Yeah cause I had to take care of a few emails before I came here" I whispered as Austin nodded.

Gabby was teaching something about being dramatic in hm was it love or violent scenes who knows, I was busy undoing and redoing Austin's shoe laces as we sat on the ground.

"Now do any of you guys want to be actors or actress once you're out of here?" Gabby asked while about half of the students raised their hands.

"Amazing! Now this is a skill you will need if you are going to be serious about acting and that is how to do a stage kiss" Gabby said as I grinned "this should be fun to watch" I said into Austin's ear as he chuckled nodding.

"Now here let me demonstrate" Gabby said as she grabbed a prop head,

"now there are so many ways you could do this but this is a basic method alright? You are going to want to aim for the corner of their lip, depending on where you are on the stage or camera angle. So if you're right side is facing the audience aim for the left side alright? Now everyone get a partner and try it out!" Gabby said as they all were silent.

"Can we have like an actual example?" One of the girls asked while other people nodded.

"Of course um, ah ha! Ms. Dawson! Officer Moon!" Gabby said as I looked up from playing with Austin's shoes.

"Yes?" I asked "can you two please demonstrate a stage kiss?" Gabby asked as I choked on my spit while Austin's eyes went wide.

I then looked at her saying 'are-you-joking?' While she responded with 'no'. I sighed as I stood up while Austin avoided eye contact "alright class watch and learn" I said as I took a deep breath. It's just a stage kiss, it's like giving your grandma a kiss on the cheek no biggie!

"Okay here we go" I said softly before I looked up at Austin and then I put my hands on his face and went onto my tippy toes yet I was tall enough so Austin went down a bit and placed his hands on my hips before I kissed the skin next to the corner of lips while the very end of my lips brushed the corner of his lip which made me shiver and then I pull away so quickly, that I fell over.

"Ta da!" I said as the class all nodded then got into groups as I looked up at Austin who was laughing at me before he reached down and helped me up.

"Clumsy as always Dawson" Austin said while I laughed "hey it's a gift you're just jealous" I said while Austin laughed, okay good so nothing is weird, nope. Not a single thing!

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that. Although you are extremely short in flats" Austin said as I smiled "you mean my actual height? I can't wear heels all the time" I said while Austin nodded.

"True those things look painful" Austin said shuttering while I laughed "welcome to my world Moon" I said while Austin laughed looking down at me before looking back up at the class.

It was finally the end of the day for me as I grabbed my coat and put it on before I put my laptop in my bag along with some folders. I grabbed my keys and mug before I walked out of my classroom and locked the door. I walked down the empty halls towards the entrance where I saw Austin standing.

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran over to him as he was leaving "oh hey Dawson are you heading home for the night?" Austin asked me as he walked me towards my car.

"Yeah it's been a long day I'm just glad it's Friday tomorrow" I said while Austin laughed. "Same plus I finally get to see those great dance moves of yours" Austin said making me smile and roll my eyes.

"Oh trust me it's gonna be a night to remember" I said as I got into my car while Austin laughed,

"I'm counting on it. See you tomorrow Dawson" Austin said as I nodded before I pulled out of the parking lot.

I was finally home as I walked towards our door and unlocked it to see Trish sitting on the couch watching 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S'.

"Hey Ally! Come join me!" Trish said as I smiled "let me get into something more comfy" I said while Trish nodded. I then got into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt from college I then grabbed some papers that needed grading and a pizza slice and sat down next to Trish.

"So how was your day?" Trish asked me as I shrugged "pretty normal you know, teach, eat, stage kiss, teach" I said as I looked down at my papers while I heard Trish pause the episode we were on.

"Stage what?" Trish said "stage kiss" I said as Trish raised an eyebrow.

"With who?" Trish asked me,

"Austin" I mumbled as she laughed before she stopped "you're not kidding" Trish said as I nodded.

"Really? Wait this is great! You two kissed!" Trish said as I looked up and shook my head "one, I don't like him! Two it was acting gosh" I said as Trish smirked "sure honey keep telling yourself that" Trish said as I smiled shaking my head.

"I will cause I don't lie to myself" I said, you just did. She doesn't need to know that!

"Fine but I'm still gonna win the bet" Trish said as I raised my eyebrow "oh really?" I asked as Trish nodded.

"Yup! I still know that something's gotta happen at that damn ball tomorrow" Trish said as I laughed shaking my head and began to play the episode.

Although all night her words echoed inside my head and I began to wonder as I sat in my bed at eleven o'clock. What if? No way nothing will happen, but what if it does? No it can't, but it could, but it just can't! Or would that even be that bad?

**Soo there is chapter nine! The grand ball is next! Is anyone excited for it? I am so excited to write it and then after that will be the double date so let's see how things play out ;) happy monday or tuesday depending on when you read this! Did you catch Mattress Stores and Music Factories? It was a really good episode!:) Also I got a tweet from Laura yay:) but I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Also what you all have been wanting is in the very near future ;) not next chapter but you'll see cause neither Austin nor Ally have confessed having any feelings towards one another even though we know that's not true ;) so the best is yet to come darlings ;) I hope you have an amazing day and if you read this all then you are amazing! Please could we get to 100 reviews? Please review :))**


	10. Chapter 10-Drama Dance

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews!:) Also! Happy February! Also Groundhog Day! I think he saw his shadow but oh well ;) I hope you guys are having a great day! I really hope you like this chapter and fills in a few more gaps for you:) please review! Could we get to 100 reviews:) Please review!:)**

Ally's P.O.V

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Be-thump.

"Ah! Ow."

I groaned as I got up from the floor and picked up my clock popping the batteries back into place. I sighed as I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, six o'five. I then re set my clock before I walked into my bathroom and turned on the cool shower before stripping out of my pjs and hopped into the shower.

I finished within five minutes since I was just washing my body, I then put on my makeup very quietly you're welcome Trish! I then walked back into my room and opened my closet and I then gasped, right! It's friday! My dress was staring back at me as I took a deep breath in, it's just a dance that you're chaperoning nothing else. Oh sureee, hush! I then got into some jeans a yellow over the shoulder sweater.

I the put my hair in a side braid before I walked into the kitchen and began to heat up some water for my tea as I grabbed a banana and packed my bag when Trish ran into the kitchen so fast she knocked me over.

"Trish!" I said getting up as Trish smiled at me "oops?" Trish said as the kettle whistled and I smiled shaking my head.

"So what has you up at" I said looking at the clock,

"six forty five?" I asked as Trish smirked.

"I just want to remind you that once work is over you come here right away! I have a lot to do" Trish said as I laughed while putting on my flats and coat.

"Trish I really don't think you need to do anything, I was just planning on going with-" I began before Trish interrupted me by throwing my bag at me. I just barely caught it before she handed me my mug,

"Ally honey just let me do my magic alright? You two will thank me later"" Trish said smirking at me as I walked out

"alright? Bye Trish!" I said as I walked out of the apartment and down the hall. Tonight it going to be just fine, just two adult friends watching a bunch of teens grind up against each other, alright.

I rode the elevator down and then walked to my car going off to school. Once I got there I walked inside to find Austin walking in,

"hey!" I said walking up behind him as Austin grinned,

"hey Dawson" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"One of these days you will call me Ally" I said as Austin laughed

"sure and pigs will be flying" Austin said as I shoved him while I unlocked my door.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Austin asked while I laughed,

"oh yes and you get to see this girl's epic dance moves" I said while Austin laughed.

"I am looking forward to that I'm not going to lie" Austin said as I laughed "what about you Austin? Are you going to dance?" I asked while Austin shook his head

"no way. I am probably the worst dancer out there" Austin said as I handed him some papers while he put them on desks while people began to enter the classroom.

"What? Then you beat me at least" I said as Austin laughed.

"Well I only know how to grind up against a hot girl or to slow dance which I haven't done since middle school" Austin said while I laughed shaking my head.

"Goodness Austin you're so thirsty my goodness" I said as Austin smirked shrugging.

"Hey I have needs" Austin said winking at me as the bell rung and I shoved him out of the room. I walked in front of the class and smiled at the dull faces that were looking back at me "well happy friday you guys! How many of you are going to the ball tonight?" I asked which got a people's attention as many hands shot up.

I smiled and clapped my hands "great! I will be there so be even more excited" I said as everyone groaned while I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you know you're glad on the inside anyways it's a study hall day so get to work and don't forget to fill out a reflection!" I said before I walked into my closet and began to reply to emails.

Finally lunch! I nearly ran out of my classroom towards the teacher lounge. I usually eat a snack during third period yet today there was an all school assembly so I couldn't eat.

I walked into the lounge to find Cassidy eating while Austin was on the phone, I slid down next to Cassidy looking over at Austin who smiled at me before walking out of the room.

"Who is he talking to?" I asked as Cassidy shrugged,

"I think it's some family member. Anyway aren't you excited for tonight?" Cassidy asked me while I laughed nodding,

"yeah I guess so? There's not much to look forward to I guess" I said as I ate my sandwich while watching the door wondering if Austin would show up .

"I am! Me and some other chicks are hoping to score a dance with hot cop" Cassidy said smirking while I laughed,

"hot cop? Also are these chicks students?" I asked while Cassidy shrugged,

"yeah but some of them are eighteen so-" Cassidy began before Austin came back into the room.

"Hey Dawson" Austin said sitting down next to me as I smiled at him.

"Who were you just talking to?" I asked as Austin waved his hand at me,

"oh no one just my boss" Austin said as Cassidy and I raised an eyebrow. "

You told me that it was your relatives" Cassidy said as I crossed my arms at him. Austin then froze for a second before going back to normal as the bell rung,

"oh my bad. You see I work for my uncle" Austin said as we got up and left the classroom. Once we got into my classroom I hit Austin on the arm,

"ow! What was that for?" Austin asked as I sighed.

"For lying! I know you're still lying about this all Austin" I said as Austin said,

"pftt whattt? Me lying? Dawson I'm a cop I'm the one who stops people from lying" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah so you should be the best at it" I said as Austin sighed just as the bell rang and I shook my head. What is going on with him? Who is he calling?  
"Alright you guys let's warm up! Do, do re do..." I began to sing as I played the piano.

The class flew by as did the next, I tried to catch Austin but he had to leave early and I haven't seen him since which is odd. I even left class to look for him, which isn't weird right? Oh okay maybe it is, but it's because I'm a caring friend! Oh sure friend, well at least I'm right about the caring part. Just friends! Nope.

I sighed as I shook my head and closed my laptop and packed my things. I put on my coat and locked my classroom door as I walked down the hall. I then saw Austin at the entrance as I ran over to him.

"Hey!" I said as we walked towards my car "hey Dawson um sorry for having to ditch you, some kid was smoking weed in the bathroom so I had to shut that down" Austin said as I nodded.

"Gotcha I'm guessing it was very dramatic" I said as Austin chuckled.

"Yes if you call me walking in, the kid trying to run but ends up running into the sink and then me dragging him to my office then yes very exciting" Austin said while I laughed as I got into my car. "

Well I'll see you tonight Austin" I said as Austin nodded, "see you then Dawson" Austin said before I drove away.

I walked into the apartment, just as I set my things down Trish grabbed my arm,

"Ally! I told you to be here by five! Not six! Now we only have an hour" Trish said as she dragged me into my room.

"Sorry! I had to give three voice lessons plus a teacher student meeting" I said as Trish sighed. "Couldn't they waited?" Trish asked while I laughed at her,

"no Trish it's not like that oh nevermind" I said as Trish came back into my room with her makeup.

"Alright watch me do some magic" Trish said before she pulled out a brush and powder.

Austin's P.O.V

"Austin!" Dez said as I jumped up from my stop on the couch.

"What?" I asked as Dez looked at me blankly before pointing to the clock.

"It's six forty five! The dance starts in fifteen minutes!" Dez said as my eyes got wide.

"Shit!" I said as I got up and ran into my room. I opened my closet and groaned, I usually don't have to worry about looking nice since I'm always in uniform but tonight they said I just need to wear my pants and belt but my top should be formal.

"Dez!" I said as I walked out of my room holding up two different shirts,

"should I use the yellow or white?" I asked.

"Hmm is Austin trying to look somewhat nice for a certain girl?" Dez asked me as I sighed shaking my head, liar.

"No Dez this has nothing to do with Ally I-I just want to look nice!" I said as Dez raised an eyebrow at me.

"Says the guy who wears sweats and a hoodie out on dates. Anyway always go with white when you're wanting to look formal" Dez said as I nodded. I ran back into my room and took off my sweatpants and slipped on my uniform pants. I then put on my belt and then I took of my hoodie and put on some deodorant before I slipped on my shirt. I then went into my bathroom and put a small amount of gel in my hand and made my hair look nice, why well I don't know, yeah ya do buddy. Shut up.

I then walked out and Dez smiled at me,

"alright now you look really nice Austin! Now go get her!" Dez said as I laughed rolling my eyes at Dez,

"we're just friends Dez don't worry and shit! I'm going to be late!" I said looking at the clock it was five to seven. Good thing we live close to school.

"Bye buddy see you later!" I said before I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I took the quick elevator down and ran out to the parking lot. I then drove down to school but traffic sucked so I pulled up to the school parking lot at seven ten. I walked inside and down the empty halls, I then heard loud music as I followed it to the auditorium, I then walked in and smirked. Typical high school dance I thought to myself.

I then looked around for Ally, I walked over to the punch smelled it. Alright good nothing bad so far, oh there's Ally. Ally walked over to me. Ally was wearing a red long dress that had jewels on the top and the bottom flowed out, she looked "damn" I said as Ally blushed.

"Hey you look nice too" Ally said as I shook my head,

"oh wow this old thing?" I said as Ally laughed.

"Well there are already a ton of girls here wanting to dance with you buddy" Ally said as I laughed,

"bummer it's illegal" I said as Ally laughed.

"Come on let's go somewhere less" I yelled over the music

"loud!" Ally yelled back at me as I nodded while we walked over to the corner where most of the other adults were.

It was now nine, Ally and I had been talking the whole time she had been telling me how secretly she was nervous for the triple date tomorrow while I told her there was nothing to worry about, right?

"Then he fell over and I slipped on the rest of the paint" Ally said as I laughed before Gary walked over to me,

"Austin there are men in the front who wish to speak with you" Gary said as I nodded. I then looked over to Ally who was looking at me with concern,

"hey I'll be right back. There are some kids from another school who are trying to sneak in" I said as Ally slowly nodded before I walked away with Gary.

"Why did you lie to Miss. Dawson?" Gary asked as I sighed,

"they see her as a weakness to me, I can't let them or her know they are here" I said as Gary nodded. I then walked towards the back as Elliot joined us, I was right about to open the door when I stopped.

"Listen I need to go by myself, they don't know I have well kinda backup so I'll knock three times if I need help" I said as they nodded. I then took a deep breath in and walked out the doors to see two familiar faces.

"Now why are you here this time? Did you miss me so badly?" I asked,

"no we were sent here to give you a message. You need to be back here in a week's time alone, no one can know you're coming here or else the pretty brunette and the preppy red head get it" the man said as I froze for a second before covering it.

"Listen guys" I began before I walked over to one of the guys and threw him against the door, "if you even think of touching anyone besides me I will personally make sure you pay" I growled into his ear before he pulled away and punched my side as I cringed before knocking three times.

Elliot's arm quickly reached out and right before the second guy took a swing at me I was pulled inside. I then heard sirens from outside and footsteps as we walked back towards the auditorium as I held my side.

"Are you alright?" Gary asked me as I nodded as we walked back into the auditorium. I then saw Ally standing in the corner then smile as she saw me and walked over.

"Hey so did you get rid of the kids? Did they beat you up in the process?" Ally asked me as she pointed to my side which I was holding.

"Alright they didn't but it really wasn't anything" I said while Ally sighed.

"Austin please the lying it's getting old" Ally said as she rubbed my side while I nodded,

"I know but just listen Dawson. You can't know anything alright? Not now I don't know if ever" I said while Ally crossed her arms,

"why not?" Ally asked me stopping her foot.

"Because that just puts you in the light for danger to sweep you away. Please" I said as Ally sighed,

"fine but I am going to figure this all out. I'm smarter than you think I am Austin" Ally said while I laughed. "

Trust me Dawson I think you're much smarter than me, strength wise nah" I said while Ally laughed. The the loud intense music changed to a calmer slower song.

"Alright kiddos it's the final dance of the night! So grab a partner and dance! You too adults!" The DJ said as I turned around before I felt someone grab my wrist and turn me around. "Come on Austin, you said you could slow dance right?" Ally asked as I groaned,

"yeah but I suck" I said while Ally laughed.

"Here just follow me" Ally said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"See you're doing great" Ally said as I laughed as we moved to the music.

"Man look at all these guys they're having fun" Ally said looking into my eyes,

"yeah they are. I'm sure their dance partners look amazing" I said looking back at her, "

I'm sure they noticed their partners features, like face, eyes, ears, lips" Ally said as I looked at her a lump in my throat began.

"Yeah I'm sure they're all thinking about those features too, you know their eyes, ears, and lips" I said swallowing. WHAT are you doing? Stop it! She has Dallass!

"Yeah well by now they must of noticed how beautiful their partners eyes are" Ally said as I swallowed once more,

"or how smooth their partners lips look" I said as I noticed how much closer our faces got, then the song ended.

"That's it folks! Thank you so much for coming!" The DJ said as I let go of Ally and coughed while she awkwardly laughed.

"Well that was fun! Oh wait here" Ally said before she did the robot "now you have seen my killer moves" Ally said while I laughed.

"We don't have to clean up so come on" I said as Ally nodded. We walked out to the parking lot entrance which was empty since student's were suppose to be picked up in the front.

"Well this was fun, I'll see you tomorrow Austin" Ally said before she hugged me and my arms went back around her waist, and I need to stop. I then pulled away and smiled at her,

"see you tomorrow Ally" I said walking away before I froze for a second, did I just call her Ally?

I ran up to my apartment, once I got in I went over to Dez who was watching some show. "Dez?" I asked,

yeah buddy?" Dez said,

"please help me" I said as Dez smiled.

"With?" Dez asked me,

"feelings" I said while Dez laughed.

"Feelings?" Dez said,

"yeah feelings, oh I don't know! I'm feeling-feelings!" I said which made Dez laugh harder. "About a certain Miss. Dawson?" Dez asked as I nodded before stopping,

"wait how did you know?" I asked while Dez rolled his eyes "I'm not that stupid" Dez said as I laughed.

"So tell me Austin, what do you feel?" Dez asked while I sighed,

"I think I've fallen for Dawson."

Ally's P.O.V

I threw my keys on the table and threw my coat on the couch as I ran into Trish's room to see her on her phone.

"Whoa hey there" Trish said as I ran in,

"what's going on Ally?" Trish asked me,

"you won the stupid bet" I mumbled as Trish smirked,

"why?" Trish asked.

"Do I have to say it?" I asked, "yes" Trish said.

"Fine, I-I'm pretty sure-no god dang it! I like Austin Trish!" I said as Trish smiled and said ,  
"I told you so!"

**There it is! Austin and Ally officially like one another!:) so let's see how this affects the triple date ;)) oo this is gonna be fun my darings ;) I am going to try to update as soon as possible cause the next few chapters from here on are gonna be auslly forming but I'm throwing this huge Valentines Day party with my church on Saturday which is taking up pretty much my whole weekend :( but I will asap! I hope you have an amazing day! Oh also! I've been nominated for '****_Best Romance Austin and Ally Fanfic of 2014'_**** my story 'Timeless' is the nomination:) if you check out if you want ;) the author **_**HelloMyNameIsDrama **_**you'll see more:) alright! Have an amazing day! Please review:))**


	11. Chapter 11-Disaster Date

**Hey you guys! Okay first off you guys are so amazing! Ekkk now this story has 108 reviews! That's amazing thank you so much!:) I am so sorry this is late I am just wow so tired this weekend was craziness for me! So yeah I'm very tired ;) anyway did you guys like last night episode? I thought it was so funny and cute! Also Bad Hair Day! It airs at 8 on Friday don't forget to watch!:) I hope you have an amazing day! Please review:)**

Ally's P.O.V

I smiled as I got out of my bed, ah I'm actually allowed to sleep in. I looked at the clock and it read 'twelve-thirty', "what?" I said grabbing my clock before I ran down the hall then into the kitchen to see Trish working on some papers while watching tv.

"Trish! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked as I sat down while Trish laughed as she got up and handed me a mug of tea.

"Ally you know you needed that nap! Plus you need to be well rested for tonight!" Trish said as I groaned, right tonight.

"Do we really have to go? Can't we have a girls night in?" I asked as I sipped my tea while Trish frowned,

"Ally! Please! Dez and I have really been looking forward to this night! Plus this can help you!" Trish said while I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How exactly?" I asked as Trish smirked "well you can now see that you need to break up with Dallas!" Trish said while I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I know just Trish this doesn't make me a bad person or anything right? Liking someone while I'm with a guy?" I asked Trish who sighed and shook her head.

"Ally it's not like anyone can control what their heart wants as much as we all want to. You're not going to stay with Dallas right?" Trish asked as I nodded,

"yeah no I don't think so it's just, I don't want to dump him before a date" I said while Trish nodded.

"Good point well maybe you could tomorrow?" Trish said while I nodded,

"yeah that would probably be for the best" I said as Trish smiled at me.

"Alright now tell me how was last night?" Trish asked as I put my mug in the sink and grabbed a banana before sitting back down next to her. A small smile crept onto my face as I sighed

"well it was really fun! I danced with Austin so that was fun and swee-wait also. He disappeared for a while saying some kids were trying to sneak in which was such a lie, why would he lie to me Trish?" I asked as Trish sighed.

"Ally honey listen I was talking with Dez and he told me that Austin has some guys after him he told me to tell you that you need to get him to tell you, he said Austin tends to keep it all in which hasn't helped him before. So come on you're Ally Dawson get your answers!" Trish said while I laughed

"I guess so wait Trish! What if this whole liking thing, it could be a one sided feeling! Like why would he even like me! He's probably fallen for that Piper chick" I said while I began to grade papers pushing the pen down on the paper a bit too hard which Trish noticed.

"Ally! Let me remind you, Austin saved you what how many times? He doesn't like Dallas as in his jealous and from what you told me Austin nearly knocked the kid out who punched you! Ally if that doesn't scream I like you too then I don't know what does! Plus you never finished telling me what happened at the dance" Trish said while I smiled.

"Well we danced together and he was very sweet it could've just been us being caught up in the moment" I said while Trish groaned.

"Ally I love you but stop over thinking everything! I'll prove my point tonight because I'm going to make you look smoking hot and Austin won't be able to take his eyes off you" Trish said while I laughed before throwing away my banana peel.

The afternoon went on, Trish went shopping while I graded papers. Soon it was six thirty, so half an hour until the date.

"I'm back!" Trish said as I smiled at her "hey-ow!" I said as Trish grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Okay let me do your hair and makeup" Trish said while I sighed and nodded. Trish then pulled out some brushes and mascara and began. After about ten minutes I was finally allowed to look into the mirror, I then gasped a little as I looked back at myself. Trish had put on sharp winged eye along with a few layers of mascara and some light blush. My hair was straightened as well

"Trish this is amazing" I said while Trish laughed.

"Of course it is! Now go put on that dress!" Trish said she began to put on her makeup. I then walked into my room and smiled as I saw the dress on my bed, it was a white party dress with blue and gold patterns going up and down the sides. I slipped it on before putting on some white heels that I'd usually use for Easter but hey it's never too late to change things up! I then packed my purse with my wallet, mints, my phone and of course snacks. I don't even know where we are going! I might not like it!

"Alright I'm ready let's go" Trish said as I smiled at her. Trish was in a black dress that went down to her feet with cheetah print going down the right side.

"You look amazing Trish" I said as Trish smiled, "so do you Ally!" Trish said before there was a knock on the door. I went over to it to find Dallas and Dez standing there,

"hey babe" Dallas said as I faked a smile as I hugged him.

"Hey you look nice" I said as I looked down at his outfit which was jeans and a blue button down.

"Not as nice as you" Dallas said as I smiled at him,

"alright come on you guys" Dez said while I smiled at him. I locked the door before we all rode the elevator before I turned to Dez while Dallas held onto my waist, the sparks were gone. "Where is Austin and Piper?" I asked as I heard Dallas scoff

"well he said Piper lives in the other direction so they'll meet us there" Dez said as the elevator made the oh so familiar ding. We all then walked to the parking lot as I went to Dallas's car

"so how was the dance?" Dallas asked me breaking the silence.

"Oh it was good lot's of fun" I said smiling as Dallas nodded

"no one snuck vodka into the punch?" Dallas asked while I laughed softly.

"Dallas this isn't our high school dances" I said while Dallas nodded.

"Yeah I know. So are you excited for tonight?" Dallas asked me as I nodded,

"yeah I think it's um gonna help" I said as we pulled up to the restaurant's parking lot.

"With what?" Dallas asked me as I shook my head, I forgot I said that out loud shoot.

"Oh just with getting to know the area, um come on! It looks like everyone else is already inside" I said as Dallas nodded. We walked into the Italian restaurant and I spotted Austin and Piper sitting down. Dallas and I walked over to them as I tapped the back of Austin's back "wha-oh hey you guys" Austin said turning around to look at Dallas and I.

"Hey man" Dallas said shaking Austin's hand as I sighed, dang it Austin looked good. Really good. Austin had on a pair of black jeans with a white shirt casual yet sexy. I then sat down next to a blonde girl who was next to Trish. The guys sat on one side of the booth while we sat on the other.

"Hey you're Piper right?" I asked shaking the Pipers hand.

"Yeah hey! You're Ally Dawson right? Austin's told me a lot about you" Piper said as I laughed looking up at Austin who was talking to Dez.

"Well I hope they were all good things" I said as Piper nodded.

We all talked for a while I learned that Piper is an artist and she works as a kindergarten teacher. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked us as we all nodded. First Trish and Dez ordered, then Piper and Austin, then Dallas and me.

"We'll have two pastas" Dallas said as I nodded.

"Is that all?" The waiter asked as Dallas nodded before Austin spoke up,

"actually can I have a side of pickles?" Austin asked as I smiled at him while the waiter nodded and left.

"I didn't know you liked pickles" Piper said as Austin smirked,

"I don't but Dawson over here adores them" Austin said as I laughed.

"Not as much as you adore me right?" Dallas asked me as I smiled at him although from the corner of my eye I could of sworn I saw Austin roll his eyes.

"Of course not" I said as Dallas nodded smirking in Austin's direction.

We were still waiting for our food as I felt someone's foot nudge mind, I smiled as I looked up at Dallas who was smiling at me.

I then rubbed my foot against his I then saw Austin smirking as he was talking to Trish, I guess we aren't the only one's playing footsie, and why am I jealous now? I then kept talking to Piper I didn't really pay attention as I kept nudging Dallas's foot and the odd thing was the sparks showed up?

"Hey babe I'm going to go get another drink from the bar do you want one?" Dallas asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah I need to go to the bathroom" Piper said as she climbed over me. I then rubbed Dallas's foot once more before he left, wait the foot was still there. At the same time Austin and my eyes went big as I ducked under the table to find myself looking at Austin and then at our feet. Oh great so that's why the sparks were there.

We both pulled away as I went back up while successfully hitting my head on the table.

"Ow" I said while blushing as Austin looked over at me,

"are you okay? Do you need some ice?" Austin asked me as I smiled at him before shaking my head still blushing.

"Oh no I'm alright it woke me up actually" I said as Austin, Trish, and Dez all gave me a weird look as I sighed. I then saw Dallas walking back with some drinks. I then grabbed the closest shot glass chugging it down.

"Man this food was delicious" Piper said as I nodded. I then saw Austin slid me his pickles while Dallas was looking away as I smiled at him taking them.

"Mhm" I said as I bit into the cool pickle helping calm my nerves, just a little bit.

"Ally you didn't order pickles" Dallas said looking down at my pickles "oh yeah well Austin gave them to me remember?" I said as Dallas raised any eyebrows.

"Yeah but if you wanted some you could of just told me instead of being weird and asking another guy to get them for you" Dallas said while I nodded.

"Yeah but you had finished the order and yeah" I said as Dallas rolled his eyes at me while I sighed. Austin looked between me and Dallas his fists clenching on the table before Piper grabbed his fists. I should be doi-stop it Ally.

"Austin are you okay?" Piper asked Austin who nodded.

"Yeah I just need to use the restroom excuse me" Austin said as he walked out of the booth. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair I then Trish look over at me a bit worried,

"hey I'm actually really hot" I said fanning myself as Dallas nodded from looking at his phone, he always does that when his mad.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom" I said getting up and walking over to the bathrooms. I went inside the ladies room. I locked the door and sighed before turning on the faucet running my hands under the cool water. I took a few deep breaths, in and out.

"You can do this Ally, it's all going fine it's gonna be fine" I said to my reflection as I nodded. I then walked out and ran into Austin who grabbed my waist stopping me from falling.

"Clumsy as always Dawson" Austin said softly as I nodded. He slowly raised my body while I still held onto his shirt,

"thanks" I said softly before I then heard someone coughing. I looked up and saw Dallas standing there.

"Dallas hey! Austin was just leaving" I said as I began to push Austin away from the restrooms yet he wouldn't budge.

"Yeah I needed to talk to you, alone" Dallas said looking at Austin.

"Alright yeah good idea um Austin please leave" I said as I gave Austin one last shove before he looked at me with worry before walking away.

"So what's up?" I asked as we walked around the corner to an empty hallway. Dallas rolled his eyes,

"don't Ally. What is going on between you and Austin?" Dallas asked as I sighed

"Dallas we are just friends" I said as Dallas shook his head,

what just happened looked a whole lot more than 'just friends' " Dallas said as I rolled my eyes.

"Dallas I ran into him! What did you want me to fall over?" I asked as Dallas shrugged,

"better than having his hands on you" Dallas said while I scoffed.

"Okay Dallas what do you think is happening? Austin and I were making out in the bathroom?" I asked as Dallas nodded,

"it could've been" Dallas said as I scoffed.

"You know what Dallas? If you think that I would cheat on you after being with you for a year then what kind of person are you? You should know me better than that! You know what this actually just adds to the reasons why I should end things with you right now, you were being rude to me in front of my friends as well! That's embarrassing!" I said as Dallas laughed,

"I was just talking to you Ally" Dallas said as I rolled my eyes

"no you were just telling me what to do, yet again, shocker. You know what Dallas?" I asked as Dallas took a step closer to me,

"what?" Dallas asked.

"We're done." I said pushing Dallas away from me and I began to walk away.

"What?" Dallas said grabbing my wrist as I rolled my eyes while wincing

"I said we are done" I said as we walked out of the hallway that lead to the restrooms so we were back in the eating area.

"Fine! Have fun finding a ride! I knew you were fucking Ausitn anyway!" Dallas said loud enough for everyone to hear as I gasped before I slapped him, hard. My eyes filled with tears as Dallas walked out of the restaurant and I rushed over to the table grabbing my purse,

"I-I have to go" I said as I fumbled to put on my coat before grabbing my purse.

"Ally!" Trish yelled as I walked out of the restaurant.

Once I opened the doors the cool fresh air hit my skin shocking me as I went over to a bench and the tears began to fall.

"Ally!" Austin yelled as he ran out before I looked up and saw him looking around before his eyes meet mine and he walked over to me.

"Hey" Austin said sitting down next to me as I sniffled,

"hey Austin! Um wh-what are you doing out here?" I asked as Austin smiled.

"I'm checking on my friend who just ran out of the restaurant in tears" Austin said as I smiled wiping my cheeks.

"Yeah it's just been quite a night" I said as Austin nodded,

"do you want me to take you home?" Austin asked me as I nodded.

"Wait what about Piper?" I asked as Austin helped me up, "Dez's giving her a ride, I told her it's not going to work. I've already got my eye on another girl" Austin said while I nodded. Austin then helped me into his car.

We drove down the street as I sniffled once or twice and Austin held my hand with his free hand. We arrived in my parking lot yet neither of us moved.

"Are you going to be alright? How does your wrist feel?" Austin asked me as I smiled at him. "I'll be alright Austin thanks and as for my wrist I'll ice it thanks" I said as Austin nodded before I looked down at his hand that was on the steering wheel it was white.

"Austin are you okay?" I asked as I looked at him while he nodded getting out of the car. We walked inside in silence, comfortable silence. As I got into the elevator Austin held the doors and said,

"it's just Ally, you have no idea how much it fucking kills me when I can't be there to save you" Austin said before the doors closed and my mouth dropped a little as I went up, I then let those words sink in for the rest of the night as I thought of all their meanings. Is that in a brotherly way like watch out sis? In a just weird protective way, I thought as I got into bed while one thought stuck in my head going on repeat.

Or what if there is a slight chance Austin might feel it too?

**Sooooo yeah...Dallas and Ally are O-V-E-R! I know at least one person who reads this will be happy ;) sorry this chapter didn't fully focus on auslly because I need them both to be single before they get together;) so answers about the guys following Austin and auslly it's right around the corner my darlings :) I am going to try to update as soon as possible! Also for everyone who is spending this Valentines day with a speical someone enjoy it!:) For us single ladies own it ;) anyway have an amazing day you are amazing! Please review:))**


	12. Chapter 12-I wanna know

**Hey you guys! Happy Monday! Or well it's probably Tuesday when you read this! Or later! Anyway! I'm sorry this is a bit late! I had two huge projects I had to finish today so that's why this is a bit late! Did everyone like Bad Hair Day? The cast going to support Laura made my life! Also did you watch Seniors &amp; Senors last night? I thought it was really funny! Anyway! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You are so amazing! Have an amazing day and please review:)**

Ally's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked up at my white ceiling with a small crack in it. My mind was going a mile a minute as I thought over everything that had happened last night, what did they mean? I then heard something fall in the kitchen. I got up and ran into the kitchen to find Trish picking up some pans

"hey Ally why are you up? I just passed by your room and you were asleep" Trish said as I laughed walking over to her as she got out a pancake mix.

"Well I was until I heard this crash and well crazy thing that woke me up" I said while Trish nodded.

"Yeah that is weird since I'd sleep through that" Trish said as I laughed as I shook my head as my laughter died down I ran my hands through my hair.

"Is something on your mind Ally?" Trish asked me as I looked up while she flipped a pancake. "More like someone" I said as Trish smirked,

"you mean the certain someone who stopped me from running after you last night?" Trish asked as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Wait what?" I asked while Trish smiled,

"I was going to go after you as soon as you ran out of the cafe cause you know if my best friend is upset I run after her. Yet Austin jumped up and beat me to the chase" Trish said as I blushed.

"Well uh that was very sweet of him" I said as Trish sighed and hit me on the head

"ow! What was that for?" I asked,

"to open your eyes more! Austin likes you! You didn't see Dez going after you now did you?" Trish asked me as I nodded.

"Good point" I said as Trish smiled,

"but I wouldn't come off as some slut or something if I well I guess went for it?" I said surprised I said so which made Trish squeal.

"Ally! Just go for it! What's the worst that could happen?" Trish asked me as I sighed,

"well I mean he could just of done this all to be friendly and he could say he didn't like me which would probably make me quit my job because I wouldn't be able to face him tomorrow" I said as Trish flipped another pancake before grabbing my arms.

"Ally nothing bad is going to happen okay? I'm a manager so I work with a ton of people and you two the tension is there! It's so there! Now come on we are going to eat and then I'm driving you down to Austin's" Trish said as I sighed.

"Fine but I mean if I don't come back that means I died of embarrassment" I said while Trish smirked

"or cause you two were too busy having sex" Trish said as I turned pink and hit her as she flipped a pancake.

"Trish! I-we-" I stuttered as Trish cut me off,

"oh come on Ally. Don't even fake it I know you want to do it with Officer Moon, that alone sounds good in bed" Trish said as I put my hands on my cheeks trying to cool them down as they just got hotter.

"Trish no just I mean his well you know but no I don't even know if he likes me nor do I know if he likes me enough to want that" I said as Trish laughed.

"Come on Ally you're both hot just jump the guy or something" Trish said as she put the pancakes on a plate and handed me one as I took out the syrup, berries, and butter.

"God no that would scare him enough to terror me" I said as Trish laughed at me,

"oh you'll see Ally I'll be right, I always am" Trish said as I laughed before I began to eat my pancakes.

We had finished and then cleaned everything up I went into my room, I put on some yoga pants, heeled boots and a red sweater v-neck. I then went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail with some pieces hanging from the front. I then walked outside to see Trish already waiting for me,

"come on! It's already three since you slept in for a decade" Trish said as I rolled my eyes while I put on my coat.

"Hey for a girl who just finished a relationship should get that much sleep" I said as Trish sighed,

"right sorry about that by the way" Trish said as I smiled.

"You hated Dallas" I said as I grabbed the keys and locked the door before we walked down the hallway.

"Oh hate is a strong word maybe we could settle on wanted him to live on the opposite side of the planet" Trish said as I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so I mean I never really noticed what a jerk he was until last night" I said as we rode the elevator down.

"Oh Ally we were all wondering when you would catch on" Trish said while I laughed.

"Okay I get it!" I said as we walked out of the elevator and went into the parking lot where we got into Trish's car. I sighed as we drove down the road, now I was nervous, like really nervous. What do I say? Hey Austin I like you? No way to straight forward, should I drop little hints? Should I be a te-

"Ally you're talking to yourself again" Trish said as I shook my head,

"no I was talking to myself in my head" I said while Trish pulled into the parking lot.

"No you weren't but don't worry okay? You'll be fine! I'll take Dez back to my place" Trish said as she winked at me while I rolled my eyes. As I got out of the car I saw Dez walking towards the car.

"Hey Ally!" Dez said as he walked passed me,

"hey" I said before I went into the building. I got into the elevator, okay you can do this. No biggie, it's Austin for crying out loud!

_Dingg_

I walked out as I kept talking to myself, come on Ally you can do this. No I can't! Yes you can! NO! YES! N-

"what the?" I said as I felt large hands going around my waist, too large for anyone I knew. "Stay still and this will be painless" a low voice said. My eyes widened as I then bent over remembering from a self defense class I was stuck in with Trish.

"HELP!" I screamed as I felt the guy trying to pick me up but failing, I then saw his feet and my heels, okay here goes nothing. I then stomped on his feet over and over,

"shit!" The man yelled as he let go of my for a second, one second Ally, run! I wiggled out of his grasp and ran towards Austin's door, I was almost there when I was picked up.

"You not getting away that easily princess" the man said as I began to kick him as he walked away.

"Help! Help me!" I yelled once more as I felt myself beginning to lose hope, well this is it I'm being lead to my death.

"Austin!" I yelled once more before I then saw his door open,

"Ally!" Austin yelled as I saw him and smiled.

"Damn it" the man said as I then bit his shoulder and kicked his gut,

"damn you're feisty for a girl" he said while I smirked,

"sorry that I don't fight like a girl" I said before I screamed as I was thrown into the elevator. My head hit the wall, hard,

"ow" I whimpered. The man then walked in and Austin ran in.

"Ally" Austin said as I looked up at him before he pushed the man against the wall just as the doors closed great.

"Don't you dare touch her ever again" Austin said as he punched the guy in the jaw, then shoving him towards the wall I was against. I slid across to the other side as I pressed the closest level. I then looked up to see Austin taking another swing at the guy,

dingg!

"Austin come on!" I said as Austin turned around before the guy punched him square in the jaw

"oh my gosh!" I said as Austin stumbled out of the elevator before the guy could get out I sent it down.

"Oh my god Austin!" I said as Austin leaned against the wall before falling to the floor.

"Ally" Austin said as I went down to the floor, I felt small pools of water fill my eyes as I looked over his swollen cheek, plus his nose was bleeding.

"H-how many fingers am I holding up?" I said as I held up three fingers while Austin laughed. "Ally you're holding up three, I'm not some kid who fell off a slide" Austin said as I smiled.

"No you're not you're a whole lot worse come on we should go back up to your place" I said as Austin nodded standing up before I hugged him,

"what was that for?" Austin asked me as I broke away as the elevator doors opened and we walked inside.

"For hearing me, if you didn't I have no idea where I could be right now" I said as Austin's fists clenched.

"I do" Austin said before I turned around to him, then everything clicked.

"Austin you need to tell me everything right now" I said as the doors dinged and we walked down his hallway before going into his apartment.

"Ally please" Austin said as I got some ice in a bag.

"Austin don't. I just got picked up and thrown and it could all be thanks to you so tell me now" I said as I walked over to the couch and sat across from Austin handing him the ice bag. Austin sighed,

"I guess it is my fault, damn it" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"Austin! You can blame yourself later okay? I mean I'm sure it's not all your fault okay? I'll keep blaming you thought if you don't tell me Austin" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I care okay? I know that wasn't some stunt, they are really after you" I said as Austin sighed before he ran his hand through his hair.

"Ally do you really want to know?" Austin asked as I groaned,

"Austin yes! I have since I first met you! You know I'm not one to give up so tell me god damn it!" I yelled at him while Austin rolled his eyes before I crossed my arms.

"Fine" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow before putting it back down as I looked at Austin.

"I left California for a good reason Ally. I had this one case, it was huge. There was this guy who was going around and kidnapping tourists anyone he could get his hands on for blackmail, he was damn good at it too. He had been doing this for a good two years and I was assigned his case since the last guy had quit. I was still new so this was very exciting for me so me and my partner we searched for him. After about half a year of searching we finally got a recent picture of him on a nearby beach, we had figured out his pattern we just needed to know where he was and we finally knew. We were ecstatic, it was a Thursday night when we were sent out to find him. We followed his car for a good five miles to this deserted cabin thing. We followed him inside and jumped him but he had back up and let me tell you Dawson" Austin said looking back into my eyes.

"That was one hell of a fight, one I wouldn't want to repeat ever. Yet we one, I had called in for backup and we got him and his gang. I remember as I was getting my arm which had been cut by wire he passed me and yelled 'I'll make sure you pay!' Now I didn't take him seriously. I had been told this before and nothing had happened so I let it slide. It had then been two years since the case and I then was told that he had escaped jail. I wasn't scared yet my boss sent me and my partner to the east coast, I was sent up here to New York while my partner Mike was sent to Florida. I still thought this idea was stupid yet I left and then I began to get these treats. I found out that he had tracked both of us and was after us for revenge. So that is why you've been attacked and now I'm going to meet with him on Friday. I thought he said he wouldn't bug you but looks like the bastard lied. I'm so so sorry Ally" Austin said as I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Austin it's okay really this isn't your fault! You were just doing your job and now you're life is on the line because of it! Austin you need to file a report or get backup" I said while Austin nodded.

"I have asked for little because he is tracking me I don't know how but I can't send many texts or calls that could be associated with him he'll know." Austin said while I nodded before looking at him once more.

"Wait why have I been attacked? It's not like I enjoy the fact that you have but why me? I'm just a teacher" I said as Austin chuckled lightly.

"I know you are yet you're so much more than that Ally Dawson." Austin said as my heart began to beat faster,

"oh" I said since that's all that could come out.

"It's because well they tried to go after Dez but I stuck with Dez for the entire time I knew they were after him so they stopped but they must of seen me hanging out with you" Austin said while I raised an eyebrow.

"So? I mean you hang out with other people" I said as Austin nodded.

"Yeah you're right I do it's just oh I mean I don't know. I guess in there eyes they think you're my weakness" Austin said looking into my eyes.

"Oh well then" I said as Austin chuckled,

"yeah I mean I would hate for something to happen to you, you're um my friend." Austin said as I nodded. Austin then shook his head before looking at me again,

"so why did you come here again?" Austin asked me as my eyes went wide, right I came here with a purpose.

"Oh well I mean one to check in on you" I said as Austin raised an eyebrow,

"it should be me checking on you, you just got out of a relationship Ally." Austin said as I nodded.

"Yeah I know but um back to what you said" I said, come on Ally keep talking.

"You said I was seen as you're weakness? I mean I have really only seen action movies but usually weaknesses are people who matter" I said as Austin stood up as did I.

"Yeah I mean you do matter to me Ally but you-you can't because you can't get hurt because of me" Austin said as I crossed my arms.

"How would I get hurt because of you?" I asked taking a deep breath in before taking a step closer to him.

"Because you-you mean a lot to me and they can't know that" Austin said as I nodded.

"I see yet there always has to be a girl in the action film right? You have to save the girl and you have done that already" I said while Austin looked down and chuckled.

"Yeah and now I get my kiss as I carry you off to safety yeah totally" Austin said we both laughed lightly before I stopped, come on Ally.

"Yeah well then why don't you?" I asked as Austin was taken back by this comment.

"I-um Ally" Austin said as I winced,

"shoot. You don't even like me do you? I'm just your co-worker pal aren't I? God why did Trish even tell me to come I have to go" I said as I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I can't believe I did tha-

"Ally I wasn't going to say that" Austin said as he grabbed my hand stopping me right outside his door.

"I don't see you as my co-worker pal. Do you want to know what I see you as?" Austin asked me as I slowly nodded,

"I think of you as this gorgeous and pretty much my ideal woman. Who isn't afraid of what's out there who is so adorkable I don't even know how you do it. You Ally have successfully caused my to fall for you but I can't let you get hurt because of me" Austin said as I smiled.

"Austin" I said taking another step towards him,

"I've been attacked twice now and I'm still here. Now I'm not going anywhere not today and not on Friday, I'm staying right here. You don't need to shield me from everything I can handle it because I'm not going to let having to play dirty get in the way of me being with a guy who I've fallen for" I said as Austin's eyes went wide.

"Wh-" Austin began before I cut him off,

"so there's only one thing left Moon" I said while Austin raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" Austin asked as I took a step closer to him.

"Time for the hero to kiss the girl" I said as Austin suddenly opened the door and dragged me inside.

"Austin?" I said as I looked around before I felt myself being pinned against the wall. I then saw Austin smirked down at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist causing my heart beat to beat faster and faster.

"There were security cameras out there so you can't ever be too careful" Austin said as I laughed before my laughter stopped.

Why?

"Now it's time for the hero to kiss the girl" Austin said before he looked at me one last time before connecting his lips to mine.

**So I guess I should say...**

**BA **

**BAM! **

**Anyway;) anyone a tad bit happier now?:) also! Did any of you guys think that was why those guys were following Austin? I would love to know! Also I mean I'm on edge on this one, would you guys first off like steam? Also do you think it would work after this? Please let me know in the reviews! If you want steam say so or else there won't be any sorry I just have to go with majority rules for this! Anyway I was pretty happy with this chapter I've had this all planned out since day one of writing this story so it's so nice to finally have it out there;)) anyway I hope you had an amazing weekend! And an amazing week to come! I will update as soon as possible! I've been getting a ton of homework cause my teacher's are 'prepping' us for junior year yay...anyway have an amazing day! Your amazing! Please review:)**


	13. Chapter 13-Love me like you do

**Um hey you guys I just want to throw this out there...YOU GUYS ARE SO FLIPPING AMAZING! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! 14?! This is the most I've gotten for this story so thank you so much! I am so glad I got to make you guys happy :)) so as you can see the rating for this story has been changed because I saw and most people want steam so I've given it to you! If you don't like steam or aren't comfortable with it that is just fine:) just scroll until you see bold, but if you only see bold at the bottom then that means you missed it ;) but anyway I hope you guys had an amazing week! I hope you have an amazing day and please review:)) **

Ally's P.O.V

"Now it's time for the hero to kiss the girl" Austin said before he looked at me one last time before connecting his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and tender as he brought his face slowly down to mine, he softly pressed his lips I now wondered how I lived without feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I brought his face closer to mine pressing his lips harder against mine as I kissed him back trying to get as much of him as I could. Austin's hands slowly began to run down my sides making my body shiver at his touch, my skin was burning with fire as his fingers lightly touched the skin under my shirt.

"Mhm Ally" Austin said against my lips as I smiled nodding while Austin broke away before I pulled his head back down to mine. I felt Austin bite my lip softly but enough to make me gasp as he slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth. My tongue respond quickly as we fought dominance before Austin began to move his tongue around my mouth causing me to give up and pleasure clouding my brain slowly.

I then felt Austin's hands running up and down my body faster as he detached his mouth from mine giving me a second before he took my breath away as he began to place harsh kisses down my neck.

"Austin" I moaned as Austin sucked on my neck, I then felt Austin's hands cup my ass lifting my straight off the floor. I smiled as Austin's lips moved from my neck to my cleavage as I closed my eyes my hands moving down his jacket taking it off. I wrapped my legs tighter around Austin's torso as I needed fricken and so Austin could throw his jacket off.

"Your bedroom, now" I panted while Austin nodded before kissing me again as we went down the hallway. I felt myself being pinned against his door, I slid down off his body keeping my lips attached to his as I opened the door as I dragged Austin in before I shut it and pinned his against the wall.

"Mhm urgent are we?" Austin as I began to kiss his neck before I stopped and looked up at him smirking, "and you should be talking?" I asked as looked down at the huge bulge in his pants before I rolled my hips against his causing Austin to groan.

"Alright you want to be a tease Dawson?" Austin asked me as I raised an eyebrow when I felt Austin turn me around and bring me down with him as he fell back onto his bed. Austin then began to kiss me harshly as I moaned.

"God Austin" I moaned as I began to unbutton his shirt, my hands shaking as Austin then grabbed my hands and put them on his belt as I undid his belt while he did his shirt. I then pulled Austin's shirt off of him as I stared as his toned chest,

"did you get buffer or something?" I asked as Austin kissed my neck while he played with the waistline of my yoga pants slowly trying to pull them down.

"Maybe I just knew you wanted to fuck me" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him before I felt Austin slid down my yoga pants leaving me in my now wrinkled top and panites.

"This needs to go" Austin said into my ear as I smiled while I bit his,

"only if you're pants leave with it" I said as Austin nodded. I then moved my head as I grabbed his pants pulling them down as I smiled looking at the bulge in his pants, jesus a hole group of boy scouts could camp down there.

"As much fun as it is you staring at my in my underwear it's you're turn Dawson" Austin said as I smiled before I lifted my arms while Austin took off my shirt and unclipped my bra before I began to pull down Austin's boxers when he stopped me.

"Please Ally get off of me right now" Austin said as I nodded getting up as I saw Austin reach over to his nightstand and opening a drawer to pull a condom, I then let my bra slip off my shoulders as I then saw Austin put the condom on his erection before looking up at me as I froze. His eyes were just glued on my body,

"Austin way to make a girl feel self conscious" I said awkwardly as Austin smiled as he slid off his boxers so I could see all of him and damn.

"It's not that Ally" Austin said as I walked over to him before I got onto the bed before Austin pinned me down as he hovered above me causing a new rush of wetness to soak my well already soaking panties.

"It's not that, at all Ally" Austin said kissing me gently as he slid my panties down my legs. "You are fucking gorgeous, it's hard for a guy like me not to stare at a women like you" Austin said as I smiled before kissing him deeply once more as I rolled my core against his making us both groan.

"Damn it Ally" Austin groaned before I smirked before my smirk left and a moan left my mouth as I felt Austin's tongue roll around my nipple and his free hand massage my other breast. "God" I moaned as I felt Austin smirk before he brought his head back up to mine looking me dead in the eye while no words were said I knew what he was asking as I nodded. Austin then kissed me with yet another breath taking kiss and he entered me while we both gasped and moaned in pleasure.

I then re attached my lips to Austin's kissing him harder and harder as he picked up speed slamming into my more and more, more and more pleasure filling me each time.

"Fuck Ally" Austin groaned as he nuzzled his head into my neck as I ran my fingernails against his back, deeper and deeper. I then felt Austin's thrusts get more random and less controlled as I felt my stomach coil as I bit my lip. Then it came, now those waves of pleasure I had heard of but never thought would happen, well they did. My vision went white as my eyes rolled my head as I felt Austin shake. My vision cleared as I came down from what I think was cloud nine. Dallas never let my cum and neither did any of my other boyfriends only one time had this happened before and no way was it as good and it was just with a one night stand.

"Wow" Austin said falling down next to me as I smiled.

"That was alright" I said as Austin laughed as he took of the condom tie it and throw it into the trashcan across the room.

"Excuse me, I don't know if you remember yourself screaming my name or not I'm sure my neighbors heard" Austin said as I gasped.

"Oh my gosh once I leave man I'm gonna be judged so hard core" I said as I then felt Austin's hands go around my waist,

"who says you have to go? Can't you stay at least for a little bit?" Austin asked as I smiled and nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck while we laid there. I then sighed before I looked up to see Austin smirking at me,

"would you be okay with a round two?" Austin asked as I smirked before kissing him once more.

***that night***

I opened my eyes as I looked at the clock, it was ten o'clock pm. I sighed as got out of Austin's hands and put my bra and underwear on, I then slipped on Austin's shirt as I walked into the kitchen thinking I should make some tea when-

"Ally?" Trish said as I screamed.

"What? What happen-oh" Austin said running out with the blanket wrapped around his waist.

"I knew it! Dez come out here! Austin and Ally finally did it!" Trish said as Dez walked out of his room as I put my face in my hands while Austin chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh you mean I knew it? I'm the love whisper" Dez said as Trish smiled rolling her eyes. "Come on Ally we have work tomorrow and so do you two" I said as I nodded before Austin and I walked back into his room.

"Do you really have to go?" Austin asked me as I laughed while he lightly kissed my neck while I pushed him away.

"Yes I do but I'll see you in less than twelve hours" I said as Austin shrugged as he put on some sweatpants before we walked back outside and I put on my jacket and boots.

"See you tomorrow Officer Moon" I said giving Austin a kiss which he gladly returned,

"ehem" Trish said as I felt Austin groan against my lips.

"Bye guys" I said as I walked out with Trish and once we got into the elevator she smiled.

"I told you so" Trish said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I asked as Trish laughed "I told you that you wouldn't be back because you were too busy have sex" Trish said as I turned pink before pushing her as the doors opens.

"Shut up" I said while Trish smirked "you know you're happy I'm right anyway" Trish said as I laughed.

***the next morning*****all done with the sumt :)**

I yawned as I stood up before wincing,

"ow" I groaned before I limped into my bathroom.

"Oh my goodness" I said as I looked down my neck, which was covered with hickies. I grabbed some concealer and bronzer as I began to go over them trying to cover them. I then curled my hair and let it go over my neck, I then limped into my room and put on a pair of jeans and a purple turtle neck with a silver necklace.

"Okay this works" I said smiling to myself as I put on some flats and tried to hide my limp as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Here" Trish said handing me my mug as I packed my bag and ate a banana.

"Wait Ally I'm just gonna take a while guess you got laid last night?" Trish asked me as I fake laughed before sighing,

"is it that noticeable?" I asked while Trish smiled while I put on my coat.

"Well I mean you're neck is only one shade darker than the rest of you" Trish said as I groaned while she laughed "have a good day Ally!" Trish said as I walked out of the apartment pulling my turtle neck up higher.

I walked inside of the empty school building, as I tried out different ways to cover my limp I saw Austin smirking at me as he leaned against my door.

"Are you alright Ally?" Austin asked me as I nodded. "Yeah! Totally!" I said as Austin smirked, "also what's up with the turtle necks I thought you hated them?" Austin asked me as I unlocked the door while we walked in.

"Yeah but can't a girl have a change of heart?" I asked as I set my things down and walked down to the board. I looked behind me and saw Austin raising his eyebrows at me,

"or can't a girl just admit the guy she was with last night was good" Austin asked as I sighed before smiling as I wrote on the board 'Guest Speaker'. I then walked up to Austin as he smiled,

"fine he was" I said as Austin grinned.

"So I think he deserves a kiss" Austin said while I smiled rolling my eyes, I began to bring my lips to his when the bell rung and students came in as I pushed Austin away from me.

"See you at lunch Officer Moon" I said as Austin smiled winking at me before he left as my cheeks went red.

"Are you alright Miss Dawson?" Amy asked me as I nodded "oh yes thank you though" I said while she slowly nodded while I pressed my hands on my cheeks trying to cool them down.

Finally lunch! I smiled as I finished up my email before I grabbed my lunch bag and hopped down to the teacher's lounge, it feels the best. I walked in to find Austin and Cassidy sitting at the table already as soon as I sat down I saw Cassidy look me over before smiling.

"Austin! Ally got laid last night!" Cassidy said pointing to me as Austin looked at Cassidy before smirking at me.

"Whatt? What in the world makes you think that?" I asked while Cassidy laughed,

"oh Ally dear it's so obvious" Cassidy said while I took out my salad.

"You one have never ever worn a turtleneck and also you were limping so this guy must of been good, who was it? Does he have a brother?" Cassidy asked me as Austin's eyebrows went up while I laughed.

"Oh it was just this guy I know out of work and no he doesn't but I'll keep my eye out" I said while Cassidy nodded before looking from Austin to me.

"Wait it wasn't him was it?" Cassidy asked me as I shook my head, Cassidy you see some days she likes me some she doesn't. If she found out and if one day she was really mad at me I could get fired.

"What? No! She's just my friend isn't that right Dawson?" Austin asked me as I nodded,

"yes right of course Austin! Well look at the time it looks like lunch is over" I said as I got up as did Austin.

"I'll see you later" I said as I said goodbye to Cassidy before Austin and I walked back to my classroom while the first bell rung. We walked into my classroom once we did Austin shut the door, locked it, pinned me against it and kissed me.

I kissed him back fiercely as Austin's hands ran down my body before I heard someone knock. I broke away panting a little,

"later" I said as Austin frowned before I fixed my hair and Austin's shirt before he walked over to his set as I opened the door.

"Hey sorry I was just making a phone call" I said as I let everyone in before I sighed, this is going to be difficult.

Okay the day is finally over, that took a decade. Or maybe that's just because it's Monday, I grabbed my things before I locked up my room. I smiled before I walked down the empty hallway and saw Austin standing waiting for me, I smiled as I walked over to him grabbing his hand.

"Do you want to come back to my place and we could have take out?" I asked as Austin nodded,

"sounds delicious" Austin said as I smiled before I felt my back being pressed against my car door.

"And maybe we could pick up 'later'" Austin said as I grinned,

"why of course" I said giving Austin a deep kiss before we got into the car.

Little did I know though even though there weren't security cameras to watch us on someone else was.

**Dunn dunn dunnn...who dat? ;)**

**Anyway! I hope I'm so sorry I'm not the best at writing steam it's a work in progress so I hope you liked it!:) there is still more drama cause um who is Austin even up against? And there will be lots more fluffiness since I love that stuff :) okay also! Please go after you read this go to vote for Laura, Ross, and Austin and Ally for the KCAs! If you have a twitter you should follow me ;) -tbh_laura ;) and you should hashtag either Vote (AustinAndAlly, LauraMarano, or RossLynch) and don't forget to add KCA tweeting counts as a vote!:) Let's win this thing! Anyway I'm guessing when you read this it will be Tuesday so have an amazing day! You are amazing and please review!:)**


	14. Chapter 14-First

**Holy cow I am so so sooo sorry you guys! This is such a late update! Please let me explain :) so I was going to update on Monday but I write on Google Drive and that was down for me on Monday and Tuesday and I had a ton of homework on Wednesday and Thursday and then fan fiction locked me out last night:( I am so sorry! I promise my updates will be back to normal now!:) So sorry! Thank you guys so much for you amazing reviews your amazing! I hope you have a great weekend and I hope you had a great week! Please review:)**

Ally's P.O.V

I yawned as I got up out of bed before I checked my phone seeing a messages I got from Austin last night but I feel asleep so I couldn't see them.

**You know you love it.**

**Or hate it?  
Ally...?!  
Oh god did you die?!  
Oh.**

**Ha. **

**Sorry good night sleep well gorgeous. **

I laughed before I set my phone down and walked into the bathroom. I slipped into the shower before I got out and put on a loose red long sleeve and some black jeans. I then walked back into the bathroom and put on some light makeup, I then blow dried my hair but the top of my head was still wet cause I didn't have much time. I walked into the kitchen to find Trish stirring her coffee as she poured my mug,

"hey someone slept well for having a guest over until eleven" Trish said as I smirked rolling my eyes at her as I ate my toast.

"Well I just did alright" I said while Trish laughed as a knock came from the door. We both stopped as I held my finger to my lips as I slipped on my coat and put my things in my bag as Trish grabbed a baseball bat and opened the door,

"what?" Trish yelled as I heard a very familiar scream making me run to the door to find a Dez hiding behind Austin who was holding his head.

"Trish! It's just us! Why do you have a baseball bat?" Austin asked before looking over at me as I laughed rolling my eyes at the boys.

"Well since my best friend seems to get jumped once per week we like to be prepared" Trish said as Austin sighed,

"well we're going to head out Trish" I said sneaking by Trish.

"I am still really sorry about those other times" Austin said grabbing my hand as we walked into the elevator.

"It's not big deal Austin alright? Don't worry I always end up fine" I said as Austin looked down at me like he wanted to say something but never did so he smiled.

"How about I make it up to you?" Austin asked me as we walked out of the building causing my eyebrows to raise as we get into his car.

"And how would you achieve this?" I asked while Austin backed out of the parking lot.

"By me taking you out on our first official date" Austin said as I smiled,

"aw I would love that" I said as Austin smiled.

"Okay good now be prepared Dawson for the full out Austin Moon experience" Austin said as I laughed,

"well I feel like I've already done that" I said as Austin smirked.

"I mean the one that doesn't involve a bed" Austin said before adding,

"or a coach, chair you know whatever pick your poison" Austin said winking at me as I laughed blushing. We pulled into the parking lot before we got out and walked into the school building.

"Now where is this date going to be?" I asked as we turned the corner to my classroom while Austin pretended to zip his lips.

"I can't say it's a surprise since the only dinner out I've had with you so far has been a complete mess. I don't want this one to be messed up by any asshole" Austin said as I laughed unlocking my door as I let him in other students in who were luckily listening to music. I looked over as I placed a stack of papers on the desk next to the door and wrote note saying 'take one'. I then looked around and saw students were walking in and sitting down.

"Officer may I have a word with you in my office?" I asked across the room as Austin placed down the extra desk I asked for him to bring in.

"Sure" Austin said smirking not too big though as I opened the door and let him in before I closed it and Austin locked the door.

"So we're just going to have to make out in here, very hot Ally I do applaud you" Austin said as I laughed before running my hands up and down his chest.

"Well I mean the only way to make this all more cliche would be if we were in the janitors office now if you would mind that then" I began as I slipped my hand behind him and began to unlock the door when Austin's hand grabbed mine and spun me around so I was behind the door.

"This is perfect just like you" Austin said as I smiled blushed before I kissed him softly, not letting anything get heated because then I wouldn't be able to stop. Austin kissed me back softly while the kiss was cut off by the bell is was still screaming with emotion.

"I have a class to teach" I said against Austin's lips as I unlocked the door while Austin jumped back from me,

"good so you understand what I asked you to do right?" I asked as I walked Austin out to the door while my students worked on their papers.

"Yes I do Ms. Dawson, have a good day" Austin said before winking at me as I blushed before I closed the door. I turned to see a few heads looking at me,

"a girl can flirt right? You guys do it all the time!" I said as they all turned around some girls blushing as I smirked before I walked around checking on each student.

Lunch, ever since I started well I guess starting tonight 'dating' Austin my lunch break has seemed to take longer and longer. I closed my laptop as I grabbed my lunch bag and walked out of my classroom locking the door.

I walked down the hallway well more like speed walked down to the teachers lounge hoping it would just be me and Austin today but then I saw Cassidy there as I opened the door being hit with the same burnt coffee smell.

"Hey Ally!" Cassidy said waving me as I smiled at her before I sat down in between her and Austin.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to go to this club called Juan with me tonight? I have two friends who I think you'd both really hit it off with" Cassidy said as Austin choked on his water and I dropped my lunch box.

"I have to wash my floors" I said as Austin said at the same time,

"I have to watch Dez's gingerbread family" Austin said as Cassidy and I looked over at him while he shrugged.

"What?" Cassidy said as I spoke before Austin could say something else stupid,

"we're just both busy tonight but thanks for the invite!" I said as Cassidy nodded.

"Alright but come on Ally tell me where you're going" Cassidy said as I raised an eyebrow at her as I ate my salad.

"Well I mean what do you mean?" I asked as I felt Austin smirking behind me,

"well I mean you're obviously getting good guys in bed so where are you finding them?" Cassidy asked as I smirked as I looked and saw Austin's smirk drop.

"Well I you know just I've been going around" I said as Cassidy nodded while I heard plastic snap as I looked behind me to see Austin fiddling with a broken fork.

"Oops? Anyway we should get back to class Ally" Austin said before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the teacher's lounge.

"What was that all about mr. Breaking Forks?" I asked as Austin sighed as I unlocked my classroom door.

"Sorry it's just I don't like the idea of some other guy having his hands all over you" Austin said as I smiled at him setting my lunchbag in my office.

"Aw someone's a little jealous" I teased as Austin smiled rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And you're one to talk? I've noticed the little things" Austin said as I blushed "whattt? I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm totally cool with any girl and you hanging out" I said lying straight through my teeth.

"So it's cool if I go hang out with Cassidy over the weekend?" Austin asked as I answered without thinking "no!" I said making Austin laugh.

"Oh shut up" I said as Austin smiled as the bell rang,

"make me" Austin said as I smirked before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Man I don't think I'll ever get used to kissing him. We then broke away because of a knock on the door. I heard Austin groan as I laughed before I opened the door seeing a student,

"can I have a new piece of music? I lost mine" he said as Austin laughed before he walked away as I sighed nodding.

"Yes but this is the last time alright Ryan okay?" I asked handing Ryan the music as he nodded before I walked down to the piano.

"Alright stand up! It's time to warm up" I said as I sat down on my piano bench and began to play the scale.

Finally the day is over, I smiled as I finished my final email before putting away my laptop in my bag. I put on my coat before I walked out of my office locking it as I walked down the hallway to see Austin talking on the phone as I walked over to him.

"Just leave her out of this" Austin growled into the phone, well that's not good. I then saw Austin hang up the phone as I walked over to him,

"hey who was that?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand while we walked out of the school.

"Some idiot worker for the guy who's after me" Austin said as I nodded.

"I see, wait Austin you're not actually going to meet with him on friday right? That's only one day from now!" I said as Austin nodded getting into the car.

"Ally don't worry I'm not afraid on this guy plus I can't let you get hurt because of me" Austin said as I smiled while we turned into my parking lot.

"Austin" I began before Austin cut my off,

"go get dressed! I'm giving you two hours Dawson" Austin said as I got out of the car as he hit my butt making me blush.

"See you at seven officer Moon" I said as Austin smiled as he drove away. I waited until he left before I ran into the building, only two hours!?

"What? I only have two hours?" Trish asked me as I set my things down while I drank some water.

"Yup and well since everyone had to take the elevator today we have an hour and forty five minutes" I said as Trish sighed before grabbing my hand,

"alright well here's the gameplan. I'll straighten your hair so that's half an hour the biggest time sucker, then you're makeup which is another half an hour. The finding an outfit, fifteen minutes so that leaves you half an hour" Trish said as I smiled at her while we walked into the bathroom. I sat down as Trish turned on the straightener and took my hair out of a pony tail and began to straighten pieces. It took a little bit longer than we thought so I would now only get twenty minutes of free time. Trish then put on some light concealer before Trish put on some black eyeliner and winged it. We then walked into my bedroom as I sat down on my bed while Trish opened my closet.

"Okay no, no no" Trish said as she went through my closet "come on Trish at least one thing looks nice right?" I asked as Trish began to shake her head when she stopped, looked back at me smirking then pulled out a dress she bought me for my birthday last year. It was this red cocktail dress that would go down to just above my knees.

"Trish! That-I don't even know where we are going that could be so inappropriate!" I said as Trish smirked "I know where you guys are going trust me this is perfect" Trish said as I sighed "fine but you better not be tricking me and I show up to a family restaurant in this" I said as I slipped on the dress while Trish picked out some gold hoops and some black heels.

"Alright perfect!" Trish said as she spun me around so I could see me reflection as I raised my eyebrows, I looked good?

"Wow Trish thank you so much" I said as Trish smiled at me,

"anytime Ally now come on we have" Trish said before the doorbell rang.

"No time!" I said as I ran into the kitchen grabbing my bag and coat putting it on before I opened the door. I saw Austin standing there in a white long sleeve and some black jeans with a black jacket and a rose in his hand.

"For you madam" Austin said as I smiled putting it in water before I walked back to him, "alright let's go" I said as I grabbed Austin's hand and said goodbye to Trish.

We were driving down the highway and I asked Austin for about the fifth time "so where are we going?" I asked as Austin smiled,

"here" Austin said as he pulled into this huge club.

"Oh my gosh Austin! We're going here for our first date? I heard it takes forever to just get a reservation" I said as we got out while Austin shrugged,

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the owner" Austin said as I smiled at him while we walked inside. We were lead to our table which was on the third floor. There were three floors then the fourth floor was all windows and a dance floor so you could see all of New York while you danced.

"I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom" Austin said as I smiled,

"okay but don't take too long" I said as Austin laughed before he walked away. I looked at the menu my eyes got wide as I saw the prices, from the sights of the meals I would have to get some bread and the smallest soup to be able to pay for me meal. I then saw someone walk over to me I looked up thinking it was Austin, but it wasn't.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone here?" The man with sweaty brown hair asked me as I scooted further from the part of the table that he was leaning on.

"I'm not alone I'm just waiting for my boyfriend" I said as the man smirked,

"well why don't you join me on the fourth floor while you're waiting on this quote on quote boyfriend" he said as he brought his face closer to mine as I rolled my eyes coughing on the smell of vodka coming from his mouth.

"Sorry her quote on quote boyfriend is here" Austin said pulled the guy away from me as I smiled while Austin was glaring at the guy.

"If I see you over here again or near her I'll personally make sure you get beat up" Austin said as the guy stumbled away before Austin looked at me,

"are you alright?" Austin asked looking me over as I smiled nodding,

"yeah I'm fine don't worry" I said as Austin nodded before taking a seat.

"If you didn't have to look so stunning tonight well never mind either way guys would come after you, I wouldn't blame them" Austin said as I blushed just as the waiter came over.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked us as I nodded,

"yeah I'll have you're smallest amount of so-" I began before Austin cut me off.

"Ally what do you actually want?" Austin asked me as I sighed.

"Well the lasagna looks really good" I said as Austin smiled nodding,

"alright we will both have the lasagna please" Austin said as the waiter nodded,

"you're meal should be here in the next twenty minutes" he said before walking away.

"Austin you didn't have to! I mean this place is so expensive" I said as Austin smiled,

"well I wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself and I've got some money on my hands so no worries alright?" Austin asked me as I smiled. We talked about how our afternoons were and Austin told me how he had gone through about fifty shirts with Dez and how he doesn't understand how I got so much done in two hours. We got our food which was delicious and filled me to the top.

"Well that was amazing" I said as Austin smiled,

"do you want to go to the dance floor? I promise I won't let you out of my sight" Austin said as I smiled.

"Of course I would even though I have horrible dance skills" I said as we walked up the stairs as Austin shook his head.

"Now you're so wrong Dawson cause I have a memory of seeing you dance with Dallass" Austin said as I laughed before we opened the door to a loud room full of people dancing. "Follow me" Austin said as he took my hand and we passed a few people and were on the dance floor.

"Now" Austin said turning me around and tucking a strand of hair around my ear as he whispered into it,

"show me what you've got" Austin said. I smirked as I then rolled my hips against his while a groan escaped Austin's throat, well that's good. So I did so again our two bodies moving at the same beat, nice and smoothly. I moved my hair to the side as Austin placed kisses down my neck while running his hands up and down my body. We danced for a few more songs before I asked if we could leave since these heels were killing me. We got into the car as we made out, not really wanting to leave. I was kissing Austin's neck when his phone beeped and I pulled away,

"that was just work don't worry" Austin said as I smiled,

"well we should be heading back anyway school night" I said as Austin laughed.

"Or you could just stay the night" Austin said as I nodded,

"that's always good too" I said as Austin grinned while we drove back to his apartment.

We were in the elevator when I kissed him and it was suppose to be something sweet but then Austin kissed me back fully slipping his tongue in my mouth as we stumbled out of the elevator and managing not to break the kiss the entire time. I sucked on Austin's neck as he fumbled to get the key into the keyhole but he managed. I smiled as Austin spun me around as my back hit the door and kissed me again when someone cleared their throat. I broke away from the kiss and opened my eyes to see a man with brown hair standing in Austin's apartment while Dez was sitting there nervously.

"Austin" I said as I pointed to the guy as Austin turned around and his eyebrows shot up,

"Mike?"

**Anyone remember who Mike is? If not that's okay:)) he was mentioned in chapter 11:)) anyway soo the big showdown between Austin and this guy it's coming up;)) what's gonna happen and who's gonna be involved?;) I am really looking forward to writing it since that's a chapter I've been planning since I started writing this story! Anyway thank you guys so much for reviewing and waiting I am so sorry yet again! Also! I've published a one shot called 'Let Me Take Your Picture Baby' if you wanna check that out:) Double also the KCA's are in exactly three weeks! So keep up the voting!:) I hope you have an amazing day and please review:)**


	15. Chapter 15- Unmasked

**Hey you guys I am so so soo sorry! This is over a week late but I'm going to go back to updating hopefully every Sunday! You guys are so amazing thank you so much for all of your reviews! Yay over 150 reviews! Your amazing! Also only one person remembered who Mike is! But he is Austin's partner in crime:) anyway! I hope you guys had an amazing week I really hope you liked this chapter cause I had so much fun writing it! I hope you have an amazing week and please review!:)**

Austin's P.O.V

"Mike?" I asked stunned as I saw my former partner in crime standing in front of me,

"Austin it's good to see you too" Mike said as I shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked letting go of Ally as I walked over to him,

"you're suppose to be in Florida" I said poking his chest as Mike sighed.

"Austin I heard that he is going after you" Mike said as I nodded,

"soo? I asked as Mike said,

"can I talk to you in private?" Mike asked me as I nodded.

"No offense cutie I just need to talk to him alone" Mike said as Ally and I raised our eyebrows when Mike called my Ally 'cutie'. I sent Ally a smile before I grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him into the guest room and shutting the door.

"Okay first off" I said before I hit his arm,

"what was that for?" Mike yelled at me as he rubbed his arm while I rolled my eyes at him. "Did you seriously not see me come in here making out with her?" I asked as Mike smirked "alright I saw, you two were going at it like animals. Finally Moon got his game back" Mike said as I laughed rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said as Mike added,

"I mean I must say she's one ho-" Mike began before I glared at him.

"What are you here for anyway?" I asked as Mike sighed.

"Alright well I heard that he is going after you and I'm not letting my partner in crime go up against him without me" Mike said as I laughed.

"Mike I'm sure I'm going to be fine I'd need you to stay here though and make sure that Ally doesn't go after me, or anyone goes after you" I said as Mike groaned.

"Dude I have to come and help you!" Mike said as I smiled shaking my head.

"I will be fine and if I need help I'll contact you but I need you to be my friend and watch after Ally alright?" I asked as Mike nodded.

"So this Ally chick she really means a lot to you doesn't she?" Mike asked me as I shrugged, "I mean yeah sure" I said as Mike smirked.

"Has she been taken away before?" Miked asked as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well almost a few times but I stopped them each time plus she's one tough cookie" I said as Mike nodded once more.

"Alright, let's just pretend that tomorrow some how they got her. Someone had a gun and was going to shoot her would you take the bullet for her?" Mike asked and I answered before thinking.

"Of course" I said before I surprised myself and Mike.

"Wow Austin you really like this girl damn" Mike said before he walked out and I sat down on the bed.

Would I really do that? Well would you just want her to die? Of course not! I couldn't li-what am I saying? I don't even kno-

"Hey can I come in?" Ally asked as I smiled while she walked in.

"Hey" I said as Ally sat down on the bed next to me.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked me as I nodded before I turned to her and said,

"just promise me one thing alright?" I asked as Ally slowly nodded.

"Depends" Ally said as I smiled,

"promise me this. That right after school you come here, only Mike and Dez should be here. If anyone else answers the door or is in here leave and go back to your place and call Mike so he can go there. Promise me though you won't leave this area?" I asked as Ally sighed. "Austin I don't know if I can promise you that" Ally said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" I asked as Ally grabbed my hands,

"I can't just sit here if I know you'll be in danger! What if something happens or if you need back up or something bad happens? Am I suppose to just sit here the entire night?" Ally asked me as I nodded while she groaned.

"Ally I can't have you near me tomorrow afternoon okay? They know you're my weak spot so that's what they'll go after Ally! I might not be there to help you and if that happens and I can't save you I don't know what I'll do" I said as Ally smiled.

"That's really sweet Austin but I can't just stay here please" Ally said as I sighed kissing the top of her head.

"Ally please stay here" I said as Ally sighed before she nodded,

"fine I will but don't get mad if I show up and do some karate" Ally said mimicking karate moves as I laughed.

"Fine by me" I said as Ally smiled at me wrapping her arms around my shoulders looking up at me as I looked down at her before I connected my lips with hers. I kiss her slowly trying to get whatever I was feeling into this kiss as did Ally, our lips moved together perfectly as our legs got tangled with one another causing me to fall onto the bed with Ally ontop of me. We broke away before Ally began to place soft kisses down my neck making me moan as I ran my hands up and down her body wishing for this dress to disappear.

"Whoa" Mike said as he covered his eyes as he walked into the wall making me laugh before Ally got off me smirking at me as I groaned, why does everyone interrupt us?

"It's okay Mike I have to head home anyway" Ally said as I pouted before I walked her out towards the door.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow alright?" I asked as Ally laughed nodded.

"Of course don't worry Austin" Ally said kissing me on the lips once more before she broke away,

"now as much fun as jumping you right here right now sounds I've gotta go" Ally said as I sighed before I watched her walk away. I then smiled as I closed the door and saw Dez and Mike standing there both had a smirk on their face.

"Oh shut up" I said as Dez laughed "someone's in loveee" Dez said as I rolled my eyes at him before I shoved Dez as I opened my laptop to see I had a new message. I clicked on it as video popped up it was a dark shadow that I knew all too well,

"Ah Officer Moon saying you're name again just makes me smile can't wait to see you again, pal. As for you Officer Johnson because there's never a case with just Officer Moon's name on it. Here's the deal Austin, meet me at the old Danny's warehouse alright? Be there at seven or else pretty girl get's it and I'll expect to see you there too at some point Mike. So let's play ball boys, see you then" the voice said as I clenched my fist cursing under my breath. "He's gonna get it I swear, and Mike you are staying here. No way am I letting Ally stay home alone" I said as Mike nodded before Dez came over.

"Austin be careful alright? This guy really does sound serious" Dez said as I nodded,

"I know buddy, we beat him once. It was difficult but not impossible, it can be done again" I said as Dez nodded before I looked at the clock, it was midnight.

"Alright guys time to hit the hay" I said as Mike and Dez both nodded before we went into our separate rooms.

I got into my room and took off my shirt and pants and went into my bed as I sighed just hoping nothing would go wrong, but hey this is my life and at least something always goes wrong. I just hope that one thing that goes wrong doesn't involve the girl who's made her way into my heart, damn I sound like a girl.

*****that morning*****

Ally's P.O.V.

"Austin you didn't have to drive me here you know? In my own car" I said as Austin smiled as we got out of my car while I looked over at his car that was already in the parking lot.

"Wait how long have you been here?" I asked while Austin smirked,

"six" Austin said as I gasped,

"my goodness Austin I swear it's going to be fine everything" I said as Austin wrapped his arm around me, well around my shoulder since school rules as we walked into my classroom.

"I mean it can't help to be safe since I got a video from him last night, and he said he was going to go after you if I didn't show up on time so no way am I letting you out of my sight" Austin said as I smiled,

"oh don't worry I may be short but you won't loose track of me" I said as Austin smiled kissing the top of my head before the bell rang and he left as my student began to come in and I passed out there study guides.

It was finally lunch as I walked out of my lunchroom before I saw Gary standing there,

"um hi Gary" I said as we walked towards the teacher's lounge.

"Hello Ally, Austin wanted me to walk to here so here you go" Gary said as I smiled before I walked inside to see Austin on his laptop while Cassidy was on her phone.

"Hey Ally!" Cassidy said as I smiled sitting down next to her as I quickly grabbed Austin and squeezed it while I saw out of the corner of my eye Austin smile.

"Hey Cassidy what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked as Cassidy smiled.

"Well I have a date tonight I am so excited" Cassidy said as I smiled before Cassidy looked over at Austin,

"I'm still single though" Cassidy said as both Austin and I rolled our eyes.

"Cassidy I'm pretty sure he isn't into you" I said as Cassidy smirked,

"how do you know that?" Cassidy asked me as I stabbed my salad with my fork.

"Cause I saw him with his hands all over this one brunette at a club I was at last night plus they were making out" I said as Cassidy groaned,

"damn it." Cassidy said as I smirked,

"well maybe next time Cassidy but I don't know this brunette girl is pretty damn amazing" Austin said as I tried to hide my blush before the bell rang. Austin and I got up as I walked out I saw Gary was there still,

"Austin a word?" I asked as Austin nodded while we went into my office.

"I don't need someone to walk me to my own classroom I'm fine" I said crossing my arms as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry for trying to watch out for you Ally" Austin said as I rolled my eyes,

"I don't always need it okay? I'm fine by myself sometimes" I said as Austin gave me a blank look as the bell rang.

"We'll talk later" I said before I walked out of my office and began to play notes on the piano.

I was finally done with the day and I felt bad, Austin was just looking out for me and I lashed out at him for what, caring? I walked towards Austin's office to see he was gone? He said he wouldn't be leaving here until six thirty, and it's six now? I sighed as I walked out of the school and saw Gary standing there,

"hey Gary" I said walking over to him as he turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello Ally" Gary said as he walked me to my car,

"have you seen Austin?" I asked as Gary shook his head,

"no sorry" Gary said as I nodded as I got into my car as I chewed on my hair a little, okay I'm a little nervous.

I had pulled up into my parking lot before I got a phone call from an unknown number,

(**Ally-Bold**, _Unknow-Italics_)

**Hello?**  
_Why hello there Ally Dawson._

**Who is this?  
**_You'll find out soon sweetheart._

**I highly doubt that.**

_I wouldn't be so sure of that, now I have you're pretty boyfriend here_

_**Help! **_

I gasped, that was Austin's voice.

**What have you done with him?  
**_Nothing, yet just tied pretty boy up now go to the alley of your parking lot or else pretty boy won't be so pretty._

**And what if I don't-**

_**Help!**_

**Fine. I'll-I'll be there soon.**

_Perfect._

I sighed as I hung up the phone, I grabbed my pepper spray and put it in my purse as I drove around back my heart rate picking up speed, but this is for Austin. All for him. I pulled up to the end of the alleyway and saw a figure standing there at the other end and then I heard Austin yelling,

"help!" I ran out of my car and put my keys in between my knuckles as I ran towards his voice, yet something didn't feel right.

Austin's P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked up to my apartment, I need to apologize to her. I held the roses in my hands before I opened my door to find Mike sitting there,

"wow thanks man but" Mike said as I then put the flowers down laughing.

"These aren't for you, there for Ally. Where is she?" I asked as Mike raised an eyebrow. "She's not here, she never showed up. I just thought she was running late" Mike said as I looked around,

"I saw Gary on my way out, I had to go to the bathroom but I left early so I could get these. He said Ally had already left and was looking for me" I said as Mike nodded while panic was slowly filling me. I dialed Trish's number,

(**Austin-Bold**, _Trish-Italics_)

**Trish?!**  
_Hey Austin!_

**Is Ally there? **

_No why?  
_**She hasn't shown up at all?**  
_No why, Austin you're scaring me. _

**Shit.**

_Austin Moon I swear-_

**I'll keep you updated alright?  
**_Fine. _  
I ran my hands through my hair before I grabbed my jacket put it back on tossed Mike his, "where are we going?" Mike asked me.  
"To the warehouse" I said as Mike raised an eyebrow as we walked out of my apartment and ran down the stairs,

"why you don't have to be there for an hour" Mike said as I sighed stopping before I looked at him, always something had to go wrong.  
"He has Ally" I said as Mike's eyes went wide before we ran to my car.

Ally's P.O.V

I gasped as I came to the end of the alley to see a boombox playing Austin's voice, shoot. This is all set up.

"Where are you?" I yelled holding my keys firm in one hand while my pepper spray was in the other before I heard someone chuckle from the shadows as I squealed as I felt someone grab me by the waist.

"Austin?" I asked my voice shaking as a low chuckle escaped the man's throat,

"close sweetheart but the name's Starr, Jimmy Starr." Jimmy said.

I felt something go in my mouth as I tried to scream but then everything went black,

**Dun dun dunnn!**

**Sorry for the cliffy! Sooo we know who the bad guy is! What's going to happen to Ally? What about Austin? Hrm ;) anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter I really liked writing it! Please guys keep tweeting and voting for Laura, A&amp;A and Ross! The KCA's are 13 (it's Sunday the 14th rn) days away! Please keep voting! Also yay for livetappings and photos and raura hanging out:)) also Riker is on DWTS and that starts tomorrow woot woot!:) anyway I hope you liked this chapter I will try to update as soon as possible just finals are next week so eek!:( but I will try my best! Have an amazing week and please review!:)**


	16. Chapter 16- Alone-Part 1

**Hey guys! I am so so soooo sorry! I know this is over two weeks! It's just that last week it was so stressful and intense with my finals:( so I wasn't able to update cause I was busy with school and then this weekend was crazy I went to a Walk The Moon concert and they were amazing:) go check them out if you want to :)) and I had other events to tend to so now I am sick and it hurts to talk which sucks since I'm on spring break but yay spring break! Also..**

**WE WON WE WON WEWONNNNNNN! I'm so proud of the cast and this fandom for voting more than all of the other fandoms! So that's amazing! If you voted yay!:) It payed off!:) and your amazing! I hope you have an amazing day and please review!:)**

Austin's P.O.V

I slammed my car door shut before I took off out of the parking lot.

"Austin! I know you're stressed but you can't get pulled over that'll just stall us even more" Mike said laughing trying to lighten the mood while I just nodded and slowed down. We drove down towards the warehouse,

"alright we're almost there" I said as I turned onto a dirt road that lead to the warehouse.

"You ready for this?" Mike asked me as I laughed before shaking my head as we pulled up to the warehouse.

"Hell no but he has Ally" I said sighing as we got out. The warehouse was rusty and it looked like no one had been there in years.

"Austin we're gonna go in there and get her and it's all going to be okay" Mike said as I sighed as I put my gun in my belt while we looked around.

"Yeah but what if we don't get her in time" I said worry and anger filled my body.

"We will Austin, breath okay? Now come on let's go" Mike said as I nodded. We walked around the warehouse trying to find an entrance since most of the doors had chains on them. "Hey it looks like someone else has tried to break in" Mike said as he walked over to me carrying a rusty crowbar as I nodded.

"Well I hope we can get in" I said as Mike placed it behind the chains then handed the crowbar to me as I pulled and the chains broke free. I smiled in victory before I waved Mike over as we pushed the doors apart.

"Man this feels like old times doesn't it?" Mike asked as I slowly nodded as I took out a flashlight while we looked around the first floor memories were creeping in.

_Flashback_

"_He's getting away!" Mike yelled as I got winced from the glass on my arm before I stood up and saw Jimmy turn the corner. _

"_Call for backup I'm going after him" I said as Mike nodded before I took off after Jimmy. I ran down the empty hallway as I listened for Jimmy's footsteps but they weren't there?_

"_Where is that ba-" I began before I was tackled to the ground by Jimmy. _

"_Get off of me!" I said before punching Jimmy as I threw him off me and went behind him and twisted his arm, _

"_you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you" I said as Jimmy groaned before I lifted him up. I then heard people behind me as I smirked before I looked at Jimmy who was smirking at me, _

"_you forgot one thing Officer Moon" Jimmy said as I raised an eyebrow at him before I felt pain in my side as I cried out in pain, I fell to the ground as I gripped my side. I could feel blood as I looked up to see another police officer grab Jimmy who was smirking at me as a man was running away. _

"_We need an ambulance!" A man yelled as I fought to keep my eyes open as I saw Mike running over to me with a cloth as he put it on my side as I looked up to Jimmy who was smirking. _

"_The bastard" I mumbled as Mike laughed while he poured some rubbing alcohol onto the cloth, _

"_we caught him Austin that's all that matters" Mike said as I nodded before Jimmy yelled which made everyone's heads turn. _

"_I'll get you back for this! I swear" Jimmy yelled as he was being stuff into the car as I shook my head s the ambulance rolled in. _

_Flashback over_

I need to find Ally or else I'm going to go insane.

"Come on let's go up here we'll get a better view" I said as Mike nodded before we walked up the old rusty metal stairs. We were stuck at a fork in the road and there were different ramps that lead to different places in the warehouse,

"alright you go to the left I'll go to the right and we'll meet back up in ten minutes alright? If you find her call me on the radio" I said as Mike nodded.

"We're going to find her Austin" Mike said as I nodded, we are, you're going to find her. Ally is fine. I told myself even though I knew that wasn't the full truth since I was such an idiot by letting her be by herself and now the last memory she could have of me is me rolling my eyes at her,

"you're idiot!" I yelled at myself as I ran my hands through my hair as I walked around flashing my flashlight in every corner and nothing. I sighed, I mean I know we've really only been together for a week and I've known her for a month yet I'm so scared? Not for my life but for hers, if something happens to Ally and I can't be there to save her I don't know what I would do. I then looked at my watch, wow it had already been ten minutes? I looked around once more before I made my way back. Once I was back I saw Mike waiting there, "someone is an idiot" Mike said as I hit his arm.

"What? It's just what I heard, Austin you're not though" Mike said as I sighed while we walked down the stairs.

"I am at least a little since Jimmy was some how was able to snatch Ally under my nose" I said as Mike nodded.

"True but everyone makes mistakes Austin it's a normal thing you didn't know you were making one and honestly I'm sure this was all just good timing for Jimmy. Ally leaves early so he took the chance to call her he probably would have done worse to get her in his hands" Mike said as I groaned.

"But what if he doing the worst to her at this minute? Cause she's not in there!" I said as Mike nodded as we walked out of the warehouse when my phone rang, hope filled me thinking it was Ally. I then saw it was a video chat from an unknown number yet I answered it. My blood then boiled as I saw Jimmy's face appear,

"well well well I thought it was about time to stop having you two go in circles round and round" Jimmy said as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Jimmy?" I asked as Jimmy stopped laughing and looked at me,

"it's you I want Austin, I want to see you. But I think you've realized that I'm not where I promised" Jimmy said.

"We can see that" Mie spat as Jimmy glared at him,  
"oh look! We can now watch you're pretty Ally wake up" Jimmy said as my eyes went big as Jimmy pointed to a chair that Ally was tied up to,

"Ally" I said as I heard Jimmy laugh while Ally opened her eyes.

"Where am-" Ally said before she saw Jimmy's face and she glared at him.

"Get me out of here right now!" Ally yelled at him, that's my girl.

"Sorry sweetie you and I will get our own time to catch up in a minute but for now say hello to you're pretty boyfriend" Jimmy said as Ally looked at me her eyes were filled with worry, "Austin help me!" Ally said as she tried to get out of the tight ropes wrapped around her before she cried out in pain as she looked, there were small thorns on the ropes.

"Ally I'm coming" I yelled before Jimmy laughed,

"you don't even know where we are" Jimmy said as I growled.

"I'll find you" I said as Jimmy smiled,

"exactly what I want. Your first clue is in the car" Jimmy said as Mike ran over to the car and opened the door and pulled out a envelope.

"Time's ticking Austin come down here soon" Jimmy said as I heard

"Austin don't co-" Ally yelled before the screen went black.

"Austin it's a trap probably you do know that" Mike said as I nodded while I got into the car.

"I know but it's the only shot I'm going to get that involves saving Ally so let's figure out this clue" I said as I opened the letter and began to read.

Ally's P.O.V

My wrists hurt from the small thorns and being pinned down but I had to get out of here. "What do you want with me?" I asked as Jimmy was on his computer before he turned around and smirked at me,

"well many things love" Jimmy said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"But my main goal is to get Austin here who I know has taken quite the interest in you" Jimmy said as I blushed a little before I glared at him.

"What are you going to do when he gets here?" I asked as Jimmy smiled as he pulled out a gun and my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh calm down honey as this won't be shot until needed" Jimmy said turning around and closed something. I tried to look around him and figure out where it is but no such luck,

"well when will it be needed?" I asked worried about the answer I knew that was coming. "Teacher's are smart yet you're slow at putting A and B together" Jimmy said as I rolled my eyes.

"I was just wanting to test my theory" I said as Jimmy nodded "and what was your theory Miss Dawson?" Jimmy asked as I sighed.

"That you are planning to shoot Austin" I said as Jimmy laughed,

"correct. I knew you were smart, do you want a gold star?" Jimmy asked as I looked away from him before looking back with a glare.

"I don't want anything to do with you" I spat as Jimmy stood up and walked over to me.

"I would watch what you say Ally Dawson, this could backfire on you or Austin" Jimmy said as he came close to me as I spat in face before he slapped me causing the chair to tip over as tears filled my eyes while anger boiled inside me. No one slaps Ally Dawson, no one.

"What made you think you could do that?" I asked as I tried to lift myself by my fingertips but no such luck.

"Why are you so sassy?" Jimmy asked as he kicked my fingers making me cry in pain as the bleed more.

"Why are you such an asshole?" I groaned as I bit my lip fighting off tears.

"I was just born that way I guess so blame it on genetics" Jimmy said as I groaned as I tried to tip myself back over.

"I still blame it on you having anger issues" I said as Jimmy whipped his head around, look's like I triggered something, way to go Ally.

"I do not!" Jimmy yelled as I looked up at him raising an eyebrow,

"oh sure big guy" I mumbled before I screamed as I felt my body being lifted by Jimmy pulling my hair, pulling out strands of hair.

"The only reason why I'm mad is all because of Austin" Jimmy said as I nodded,

"oh I see" I said as Jimmy walked over to his computer.

"What?" He yelled back at me as I rolled my eyes,

"this is a revenge story" I said as Jimmy laughed coldly.

"Oh yeah bet it is sweetheart" Jimmy said before he stood up.

"Now if you don't mind me" Jimmy said before he took him laptop and walked past me tippin my chair over again as I cried out in pain again as my face hit the cold hard concrete.

"What an asshole" I groaned as I then heard someone else walk in,

"Austin?" I asked before I saw it was a tall man.

"Sorry but he said you only get this much today also here" the man said as he put a small plate that had a single piece of bread on it on the table. He then undid my ropes as I leaped trying to run before he grabbed me as I hit him,

"let me go!" I screamed as I felt the man clip something on my leg before he set me down. I then ran, I reached for the door when my right foot couldn't go any further and I fell right in front of the door onto my face. I looked back and saw my leg was attached to a chain that was attached the the wall.

"You can walk around but not enough to get to the door or high enough to escape" the man said before he grabbed me and placed me next to the table. He then went for the door as I went after him then BAM. Back onto the ground. I sighed as I heard the door lock. I sighed as I walked over to the table and grabbed the plate it had a piece of bread and a note that said

watch your mouth

I laughed as if. My laughing then changed to small tears and whimpers. I'm stuck here, Austin is trying to find me to just come and get shot and I can't warm him at all. I can't lose him, which is odd since we've known each other for only a little while yet I guess being put in a position like this it makes you think about who's important. I smelled my bread, seems normal. I then began to take small pieces as I cried on the floor, my body ached and all I wanted was to be in Austin's arms.  
"Austin please come soon" I whimpered as I sighed before I saw a piece of chalk on the ground, I picked it up. While I wait for Austin, I need to think of a plan on how to get out of here and warn him.

Austin's P.O.V.

I groaned as I saw the time, it has been twenty four hours of running around New York City trying to find Ally.

"Well the clue should be in this diner perfect timing since an eight o'clock dinner works" Mike said as I smirked before we walked into the cafe. It was suppose to be by the salt shaker at table four. We sat down at the table before we both order,

"okay here look" Mike said as he felt directly under salt shaker and grabbed a note. It said

**Tick tock tick tock. Congrats it took you a decade to find the final clue but you did it! Now Austin think, think think think be smart like you're smartass girlfriend. Where was the senior overnight? **

**See you soon, Jimmy**

"You and Jimmy went to high school together?" Mike asked as I shook my head.

"No? I mean maybe! I don't know I didn't really blend with his crowd" I said as Mike shook his head "did you pick on him at all?" Mike asked me as I shook my head.

"No I wasn't ever that jerk-" I said before we got our food.

"Can we get this to go?" I asked as the waitress nodded and soon came back with our food in bags.

"Dude why did you get a ton of pickles?" Mike asked me as we got into the car.

"These are for Ally he better of feed her" I said as Mike nodded before I backed out.

"Wait where are we going?" Mike asked me as I smiled, "I know where we are going" I said as Mike nodded.

"Which is where?" Mike asked me,

"our high school's now abandoned boat house, it's huge and three hours away so let's go" I said as Mike nodded before I took off.

We're coming Ally, hang in there girl I thought as we went onto the highway.

**Sooo dun dun dunn ;) this is going to be like a two parter pretty much:) So we see that Ally is getting pushed around but she's holding her ground and she's gonna do some kicking butt next chapter;) and so will Austin, if he can get there in time;) and what about Jimmy's plan can Ally warn him in time? Or will it be too late? Hmm ;) I will be updating later this week!:) I hope you have an amazing day and your amazing please review!:)) **


	17. Chapter 17-Finding you-Part 2

**Hello my darlings! I am so sorry! This is so late! I can explain though! So for the week of spring break I ended up getting more sick:( and then these past two weeks of school blech but so sorry! But OH MY GOSH! You guys are so amazing! Over 100 favs?! WHAT?! I want to hug all of you! Thank you so much for reading this story you are truly amazing! Also! I posted a one shot! It's called 'Distraction' if you wanna check it out:) Anyway! I hope you guys caught the episode that aired tonight called duos &amp; deception! It was good! And funnny:)) Also I switch P.O.V.s in this chapter:) I hope you have an amazing day! Please review:)**

Austin's P.O.V

I groaned as we slowly drove through traffic,

"this is going to take us forever she could be somewhere else by now" I said as Mike shook his head.

"I doubt Jimmy would let move her again when what he wants is you. You do know what he wants right?" Mike asked as I nodded,

"of course I do, he wants to kill me" I said as Mike raised his eyebrow.

"So you do know that you could be driving to your deathbed right?" Mike asked me as I nodded,

"I know but it's me or her, it's gotta be me she can't die not now or ever" I said as Mike nodded.

"Well I've got you're back you realize there's no way I'm letting you in there alone" Mike said as I laughed smiling at him,

"thanks man and no way I'd not let you see this showdown" I said as Mike laughed as we slowly went down the crowded highway.

It was now five o'clock pm the next day since we ran out of gas, twice. I smiled as we finally pulled up to the abandoned house.

"I can't believe you and Jimmy went to highschool together" Mike said as I nodded,

"yeah I have no idea he did! Like I wasn't ever one to be rude to anyone well unless they deserved it but I don't even remember a Jimmy at our school" I said as Mike nodded.

"Yeah well maybe you did something without knowing?" Mike asked as I groaned as got out of the car and grabbed our guns.

"I really doubt it but all I know is that he's already pissed off at me" I said as Mike laughed as we walked around.

"Okay so if he wants me here then why aren't there any doors?" I said as Mike shrugged before my phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see it was a facetime from 'unknown'. I sighed as opened the call to see it was Jimmy sitting there,

"why hello there blondie" Jimmy said as I rolled my eyes,

"we're here Jimmy but we can't get in" I said as Jimmy smirked.

"Do you really think I was just gonna let you in? It's very obvious but you've gotta look oh Austin?" Jimmy said as I looked at him and groaned,

"what do you want?" I asked as Jimmy smirked.

"Well I was just thinking that you should know that if you see Ally again she'll be well smaller" Jimmy said as my eye's widened and my free hand was a fist,

"are you fucking starving her?" I growled as Jimmy raised his hands up,

"it's called a taste of her own medicine. She's been talking back to me this entire time it's getting rather annoying" Jimmy said as I rolled my eyes as I stopped my hand from going into a fist which would crush my phone.

"How childish of you Jimmy but I guess I should expect that" I said raising my eyebrow as Jimmy scoffed,

"I'd watch what you-" Jimmy said before a man ran into the room and the screen so we could see them.

"The girl! She's escaped from her room" the man said as I smiled before I looked up at the huge house wondering where she was.

"God dammit we need to find her" Jimmy growled before I heard a click, that was a sound of a gun. I ended the facetime call and looked at Mike,

"he's looking for Ally and he has a gun we need to get in there now" I said as Mike nodded. I ran around the side of the house and knocked on the house the whole way. I then heard a hollow noise,

"Mike! I found it!" I yelled as Mike ran over to me.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked me as I nodded before I knocked to show it was hollow,

"alright here goes nothing" I said as I ran back before I ran straight at the wall.

"Ow" I groaned holding my shoulder as Mike sighed as I tried again, no such luck.

"Austin we could stand here all da-" Mike began before I ran at the wall once more and it broke down,

"nevermind. Let's go get your girl" Mike said as I nodded,

"we're coming Ally" I said before we ran into the house.

Ally's P.O.V.

I groaned as I held my stomach, I was so hungry.

"This is all you get today" Jimmy said as he walked into my room as I rolled my eyes as Jimmy gasped,

"just for that" Jimmy said as he bit off half of the bread.

"What? You're going to take off half my bread for my eyes moving?" I asked as Jimmy began to put the rest of the bread in his mouth before I stopped him,

"fine I'll be quiet" I said as Jimmy smirked.

"Finally" Jimmy said as I bit my tongue as he threw the plate and placed the cup on the table before he walked out. I sighed in relief as I got up from my corner of the room and walked over to the table. I grabbed the cup of water and drank a little bit and took a small bite of the bread enjoying the taste and hating the next time I'd be able to eat a piece would be in four hours.

"Ugh! Where are you Austin!?" I yelled as I shook my head, don't be mad at him. All he's been trying to do is keep you safe and now we're here, and he's coming here and Jimmy has a gun. I need to get out of here and get to Austin before Jimmy does, I have to. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair and felt something long, I raised an eyebrow as I brought the clump of very tangled hair in front of my face. I ran my hands through my hair before I felt the same lump I pulled at it and then saw it was a bobby pin. I sighed as I took it out of my hair and placed it on the table before my eyes light up.

I got up and grabbed the bobby pin, I then made it a straight line before I stuck it into the keyhole. I fiddled with the pin as I heard the first click then three more and I was free. I smiled as I shook my foot before I looked at my plate, that's metal. I then looked at my cup which was glass, perfect. I grabbed the glass and threw it against the wall.

The cup broke into pieces as I ran over being careful to not step on any glass, I then saw the biggest piece. I then took off my shirt and ripped the bottom half of it. I then placed the cloth on my hand and picked up the glass so I wouldn't cut myself, I then wrapped the cloth around the glass and held it at the bottom. I then walked over to side of the wall that was next to the door and waited.  
I waited for well who knows how long I don't have a clock but it feels like it's been hours. I then heard footsteps going down the hall, I then took a deep breath in as I heard the door open. I have one shot at this, here goes nothing. I saw the man walk in and look around and I ran out the door as fast as I could, I heard him yell as I shut the door which locks from the outside automatically.

I looked down the hall and saw a door I ran to it and saw it had stairs only leading up, I guess that's where I'm going. I ran up the stairs as I saw a dark hallway, all of the windows were covered with black paper. I then heard a loud noise that shook the entire house, I fell over as I looked down. It sounded like it came from the first floor, where I need to go.

I then ran down the hallway and heard a noise, it was very soft I wouldn't of heard it if I wasn't alone up here. I walked down the hallway very quietly, I opened a door to see a small clock sitting in the middle of the room. I walked towards it before I gasped as I saw that it was counting down, one hour exactly. I looked over to see a window, I walked over to it and lifted some of the black paper to let light in as I gasped. The clock was attached to a bomb, that was going to blow in one hour.

It then all clicked, Jimmy would kill Austin and then blow up the house so no one would ever know who did it. I placed my hand over my mouth as a single tear slid down my face, I then walked out of the room closing the door. I walked back down the hallway trying to figure out how to get to the first floor because I only had one hour.

Austin's P.O.V.

I looked around the dark hallway as I shined my flashlight around but nothing, I heard people running around on the floor above us.

"We need to get up there" I said as Mike nodded, I saw a stairwell as I gestured to Mike as we ran up it. I kicked the door open at the top of it to see it was yet another empty hallway, ugh. I then began to walk before I was throw against the floor.

I got up right away and saw Mike was pinned up against the wall as I saw a guy coming towards me, I threw myself at him punching him square in the face knocking him out. I then ran over to Mike and punched the guy in the back of the head knocking him out as well.

"We need to split up, I'll call you if find Ally alright?" Mike said as I nodded,

"be careful man alright?" I said as Mike nodded. I then took off down the hallway and Mike did as well in the opposite direction. I then saw a staircase leading up as I ran up it I saw it was an empty hallway. I ran down the hallway looking in each room shining my flashlight in each room before I saw a clock in one, I then walked in and ran my flashlight down it and gasped "holy shit" I said as I saw a bomb in front of me.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Mike,

"hey man have you found her yet? No it's alright but we need to get out of here fast we only have half an hour left. Why? Because I'm standing in front of a ticking time bomb, I know. We need to get Ally out of here fast" I said before I hung up. If Jimmy was going to go down he'd try to bring us all down with him. I sighed before I saw a staircase and ran down them to be back down on the second floor and saw an empty hallway.

I then heard a man yell "you stupid bitch!" From downstairs, "it's Ally Dawson to you!" Ally yelled, "Ally" I said before I took off. I ran down the stairs to a hallway. I ran down it opening the doors all empty rooms, I swear I heard her. I wasn't going crazy was I? I then tried to open a door and realized it was locked, bingo. I texted Mike 'come to the first floor I think I found them' before I pulled out my gun and shot the lock causing the door to fly open. I ran in to see Ally staring at someone before she looked at me and her eye's light up.

"Austin! Get out of he-" Ally began before I saw Jimmy walk out of the shadows, he didn't look that much different. Maybe a bit older, a couple more scars but he did look crazier that's for sure.

"Why hello there Austin Moon, we're finally face to face" Jimmy said as I rolled my eyes at him. "Indeed we are Jimmy now what do you want?" I asked as I walked towards Ally slowly who was standing there firmly.

"Well first off I think we should give your girlfriend a round of applause she didn't just injure one of my men, but three Austin. Three" Jimmy said as Ally rolled her eyes at Jimmy.

"That's because I'm no damsel in distress" Ally hissed as Jimmy slapped her as I ran over to him wanting to kill him before I was stopped by one of his men.

"Yeah no you can't touch me" Jimmy said as I growled at him looking at Ally as she was glaring at Jimmy while a single tear ran down her cheek. I wanted to wipe it away and tell her everything was okay and kill Jimmy for hurting her.

"Let's just get this over with Jimmy since we all know that each second counts" Ally said as I raised an eyebrow, she knew?

"Sneaking around I seem, both of you wanted to check out the house" Jimmy said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you want from me Jimmy?" I asked as Jimmy smirked,

"really just one thing, to see you die" Jimmy said as Ally choked out a sob as I looked at her sending her a reassuring smile before I looked back and glared at Jimmy.

"Austin!" Mike said as I saw Mike being brought in by a man and was set next to Ally having a gun being pointed to him as well, so now of us could move without being shot.

"Why?" I asked as Jimmy rolled his eyes,

"you know why. I had to spend so long behind bars because of you, you stopped me from doing what I wanted which was running the streets. You took that away from me, you took away from me what I loved." Jimmy said as I sighed.

"Jimmy justice took that away from you, I was just doing my job" I said as Jimmy shook his head.

"But the thing is Austin that I'll never see it like that. Also I hated you and your group in highschool so that just gives me one more reason why I need to do this" Jimmy said as he pulled out his gun and all three of us gasped, my heart was pounding now. The wheels in my head were trying to figure out how I'd get out of here without dying, I kept getting dead ends. "Now there are two bullets in here and we have exactly five minutes left so let's make this fast" Jimmy said as my heart rate sped up and I swallowed.

"Why two?" Mike asked as Jimmy smirked,

"well first I have to take away what Austin loves and then I'll take away Austin" Jimmy said and I thought my heart stopped.

"Jimmy she doesn't deserve to die" I said as I tried to step towards him before I felt a gun against my back as I groaned "I guess not, the school teacher yeah no. But she's just a pawn in my game sorry sweet cheeks" Jimmy said as he slowly raised the gun towards Ally as a tears ran down her cheeks and she looked to me and smiled at me weakly.

No.

No.

This can't happen, I looked at Mike quickly and pointed me head towards the guy behind him as Mike nodded.

I then stepped on the guy's foot and twisted his arm with the gun in it as Jimmy looked at us lowering his gun. Mike did the same to his guy and Mike ran over to punched the guy who was behind Ally and Ally took his gun as I clicked the guns to see they were empty.

I then looked quickly at the screen behind Jimmy, two minutes.

"God damnit" Jimmy scowled before he pointed the gun back at Ally who began to run when he shot,

I ran,

and then jumped.

BANG!

BANG!

I fell to the floor in pain as I heard Ally scream and fall down next to me. I looked over to see Jimmy staring in front of me before he fell onto the floor as blood left his body. As Ally dropped her gun to ground as I groaned holding my side,

"Austin why the hell did you do that?" Ally asked as I smiled weakly at her as she placed her hand on my wound,

"because you can't die because of me" I said as Ally smiled kissing me softly,

"you can't either' Ally said as I nodded before Mike ran over and helped me up.

"We need to get out of here guys come on" Mike said as I held onto his side as we ran out of the room with Ally behind us holding my hand.

"Almost there" Ally said as we heard the sound of the timer go,

"ten"

Almost there,

"nine"

so close.

"eight"

We ran before we I got my leg tangled with Mike's and we were both down as I groaned while holding my bleeding side.

"Seven"

"Oh my gosh! Come on" Ally said as she tried to help us up.

"Six"

Mike stood up as my vision was going all wonky,  
"Ally run" I said as Ally shook her head as tears ran down her face while Mike tried to get her to move.  
"Five"

"Not without you!" Ally yelled as I groaned standing up,

"see I'm up now go! I'll meet you there" I said as Ally nodded before she ran as I looked at Mike nodding to him as he nodded running with her.

"Four"

I jogged stumbling as I struggled to get to the doorway.

"Three"

I got to the doorway to see Ally was waiting there for me as I grabbed her hand and dragged us out of there.

"Two"

We were in the field as I fell onto the ground,

"Austin please get up! We're too-too close" Ally cried out as I smiled at her.

"One"

"It's all going to be okay" I said as Ally shook her head,

"no come on please Austin please I-I can't lose you" Ally cried as I stood up, and placed my hand on her chest. I then pushed her forward as she flew a good couple feet as I took a deep breath in.

"Zero"

BOOM!

"Austin!"

And then my world went black.

**...;))**

**Anyway! Sorry for the lil cliffy! But so they're out! And Jimmy is dead! I'm so proud of this chapter I hope you guys liked this chapter! It is April 19th 2015 today and this week is the last week of filming Austin and Ally which is such a bummer! But this fandom isn't ending I'm not leaving anytime soon! There all still going to be in each other's lives and there all going to do so many other amazing things that we'll be able to see! :) and also! I'm meeting R5!:) I'm going to there concert and I got some M&amp;G tickets! Yay:) i hope everyone got the tickets they wanted! Also tomorrow is DWTS so vote for Riker and Allison! You guys are so amazing ! Have an amazing week! Please review:)**


	18. Chapter 18-Reunite

**Oh my god! I'm so soo sorry guys! This is so late! I'm so sorry! I just had two crazy busy weekends and that usually the only time I get to write but I finished all my homework at school today! So I was able to write! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Happy Cinco de Mayo! Also! The Paley Center had the Austin and Ally cast there last night! If you saw the photos and livestream it was amazing and the livestream is on youtube:)) I hope you have an amazing week! Please review! :)**

Ally's P.O.V.

There are many different things you'll experience in your life, some are obvious and you look forward to them. First day of school well for me, you're first kiss, you're first love, first friend all the good things in life they all have firsts. And then there are the ones you never ever think of or want to. One's that you think only happen in the movies and all you have to do is sit there and watch and feel nothing yet when they happen in reality you're doing more than watching it you're living, breathing, and hating it.

"Austin!" I screamed as before I felt someone wrap their arms around me as we fell down a hill.

"Ah!" I screamed as we rolled down and came to a stop. I looked up to see Mike looking at me "are you okay?" Mike asked me as I nodded before I felt a something warm on my head.

"Ally you're bleeding" Mike said as he grabbed a cloth and placed it on my head.

"Oh um oh" I said as I placed the cloth on as I looked up to see dust in the air. I heard sirens coming from a far,

"we need to get back up there can you walk?" Mike asked me as I nodded before I looked at him to see he was looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as we began to walk up the hill,

"Austin" Mike said as my heart stopped. Austin. I was pushed, he pushed me to save my life. "Austin oh god" I said before I took off sprinting up the hill. I pushed the tree branches out of the way as I tripped on a few rocks, I heard Mike yelling at me to slow down but I couldn't until I find Austin.

"Austin!" I yelled as I got to the top of the hill looking around to see an ambulance and another pulling up along with a police car.

"Ally you-" Mike began before I turned and looked at Mike with tears in my eyes,

"where is he" I asked softly as Mike sighed.

"I don't know but they'll find him" Mike said as I nodded.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" A police officer asked me as I looked around nodding.

"Is now a good time to talk?" The officer asked me as I was about to open my mouth when I heard someone yell,

"we found him!" I ran towards the voice with Mike on my trail as we ran over to the side of the blown up house. I gasped as I saw them placing Austin onto a stretcher, his bleeding was worse, his skin had turned a lighter color and his hair was covered in ashes.

"Austin oh my god" I said as I felt my world spinning around me, getting kidnapped, running away, seeing Austin, the gunshot, running, being thrown around,

"Ally!" Mike said as I felt my eyes close and I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes and squinted as I saw the brightest lights I've ever seen in my entire life, okay in a long time. I looked around as my vision cleared to see Trish sleeping in a chair next to Dez,

"Trish?" I said as my throat was so dry oh my goodness.

"Ally! Get up dofus! She's awake!" Trish said as she sprung up and hugged me.

"Thank everything you're alive oh my god" Trish said as I smiled at her before I hugged Dez. "It's hard to get rid of me! But it was Austin too" I said as I sighed.

"That's what we heard but you were got yourself out of those chains not him" Trish said as I smiled at her before I looked up and saw Mike walk in.

"Mike hey" I said hugging Mike as well,

"glad to see they got some water in you" Mike said as I laughed.

"Wait where is Austin?" I asked as they all went silent, well that's no good.

"He's still in surgery you've only been asleep for five hours. He's lost a lot of blood and he's broken one of his ribs" Dez said as I covered my hand over my mouth as Trish took my other hand into her hand.

"He's gonna be alright okay Ally? Don't worry" Trish said as I sighed.

"But Trish all I do is worry!" I said as Trish laughed,

"I know but breath okay? Worrying won't make Austin better" Trish said as I nodded. I then heard a knock on the door to see it was my dad.

"Dad" I said smiling as everyone cleared out as my dad came over to me.

"Thank my lucky stars that you're okay sweetie. Please don't ever do that again" my dad said as I laughed.

"I'll try not to but you know me" I said as my dad laughed kissing the top of my head.

"I'm just happy you're alive and thank you to this young man named Austin Moon, care to fill me in?" My dad said as I blushed.

"Well he is a police officer that works at the school I do" I said as my dad raised his eyebrows.

"So you're coworker just saved your life casually?" My dad asked as I laughed,

"I was getting there. Anyway one thing lead to another and well he's my boyfriend bottom line and I'm so nervous" I said as I began to put my hair in my mouth before my dad grabbed it. "Honey I thought we stopped this in eighth grade? And he will be alright. If that boy was able to run and get thrown while shot then I think he's body knows he's meant to stay alive so don't worry Ally. It's not good for you, or your hair" my dad said as I nodded.

"You're right no need to worry right? Um how is mom? Have you been able to talk to her?" I asked as he smiled,

"I did. She said she is so sorry but she can't get a quick enough flight here but she sends all of her love" he said as I nodded before he wrapped his arm around me.

"Here drink this alright? I need to go sign some forms but Trish should be in soon" my dad said as I nodded drinking the water before he left.

The evening went by quickly, Trish, Dez, and Mike all kept me occupied in the room. We played all of the board games you could think of along with a lovely trip outside and to the cafeteria. It was now eleven, Austin got out of surgery about an hour ago but hasn't woken up yet.

"Ms. Dawson you need your rest" the kind nurse said as I nodded while sighing as I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes. I waited until she was gone and my eyes flashed open. I slowly got out of my bed as I looked down the hallway and saw a doctor walking towards me,

"shouldn't you be-" she began before I cut her off,

"sorry I just needed to use the bathroom. I spilled something in mine" I said as she nodded "do you need me to send someone to come clean it up?" She asked as I shook my head awkwardly laughing,

"what no! I'm good! Good ol me" I said as she nodded slowly before she walked away. I groaned at myself, for once Ally don't make a fool out of yourself. I walked down the empty dark hallway looking for Austin's room,

"1122,1223,1224,1225,1226-ah ha" I said smiling in victory. I placed my hand on the doorknob,

"please be open, please be open" I said as I turned it and pushed as I walked into the room. "Yes!" I said happily before put my hand over my mouth, so loud. I closed the door softly before I looked at Austin and sighed smiling a little. His skin was back to the lovely tan color, his hair was back to blonde, and he had a few things attached to him but he looked at peace. "You're a crazy kid you know that?" I said as I walked over to the chair next to Austin laughing at myself that I was talking to myself. I then heard someone from down the hall, I squealed as I hid under Austin's bed. I saw a doctor walk in as I groaned, great I was gonna be here for a while.

"Austin can you hear me?" He asked as I held my breath when I then heard Austin breath. "Cough-yeah hey" Austin said his voice sounded weak as I smiled happy to hear his voice again.

"I'm glad to see you awake Mr. Moon can you please follow my light" the doctor said as I heard a clicking of a light then some writing.

"Looks good, it's quite late so I'll leave you to relax, click the buzzer if you need anything alright?" The doctor asked as Austin said,

"sounds good thank you" and with that the doctor left. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. I smiled as I got out from under the bed and began to straighten out my hair with my back to Austin when he spoke,

"I knew it" Austin said as I turned around to see his smiling face.

"Knew what?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him,

"that you would still look like the hottest thing on this planet in a hospital gown" Austin said as I laughed.

"Oh this old thing?" I asked turning around as Austin laughed holding his right side as my eyes went to his hand.

"Austin I'm still I feel so bad" I said as I placed my hand on his wound as Austin took my hand "Ally look at me" Austin said as I looked into his eyes that I missed so much.

"I am alive aren't I? And in that room I had a choice that I had to figure out in about one second, me or you?" Austin said as I sighed tears began to pool in my eyes, again.

"Why did you pick me? I could of been fast enough and beat the bullet" I asked as Austin laughed.

"Ally trust me I know you can beat a bullet when you're that close, why did I pick you? Cause this world can't live without an Ally Dawson and neither can an Austin Moon" Austin said as I smiled tears going down my cheeks.

"You know you can be really romantic when you try" I said as Austin laughed before he turned grabbing my hips.

"I feel like I deserve a kiss for that plus I haven't been able to kiss you for four days" Austin said as I giggled before I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled my lips down to his connecting the two hungry lips. I kissed him softly yet it poured in this entire experience into that one mind blowing kiss. Austin kissed me back with just as much passion, we then pulled away cause I knew it was already hard enough to breath for Austin.

"Wow that was one hell of a kiss" Austin said as I giggled.

"Indeed it was we have to do more of that" I said as Austin smirked before he pulled me against his body once again.

"And a little bit of this too" Austin said before kissing me once more but with more passion than the last. I smirked as I began to kiss down his neck hearing a low moan come from him as I sucked and bite on his flesh before I would kiss it. I then felt Austin pulled me back up to his face and kiss me once more his hands running down my body sending shivers down my spine from his touch. Austin then broke away and nibbled on my earlobe before he kissed down my neck causing me to moan before Austin covered my mouth as I giggled before softly moaning once again as he hit my sweet spot. I then pulled away kissing him softly once more before I looked at the clock,

"since this is as far as this is gonna get for tonight" I said as Austin frowned.

"And I'm just a tad tired" I said as Austin sighed.

"I forgot I've been asleep this entire time what happened?" Austin asked me as I pulled up my chair and sat down so I was right next to him.

"Well Mike and I fell down this hill and you were throw the other direction. I ran up the hill looking for you and once I saw you're well let's say very weak looking body I fainted. Mike said it was probably shock mixed with dehydration" I said as Austin groaned.

"That's because that bastard didn't feed you, you've eaten right?" Austin asked as I giggled before I yawned.

"Of course I did" I said as I placed my head on Austin's hand.

"Sleep well Ally" Austin said kissing the top of my head as I curled up against his arm using it as a pillow as I fell asleep.

"Ally Dawson!" Trish said as Austin and I both jumped up awake,

"what?" I asked as I got up from the chair looking at Trish,

"you actually broke the rules! Congrats! First you sneak out of your room and then you go ahead and make out with your boyfriend all in one night so proud" Trish said as I laughed blushing.

"Well I just missed him a little" I said as played with Austin's hand who was smiling.

"Well while you were asleep I found out that Ally you are cleared you just need to fill out a form and Austin you need to stay in for another four days" Trish said as Austin nodded before groaning.

"I'm gonna miss you're concert aren't I?" Austin asked me as I raised an eyebrow,

"you remember?" I asked as Austin nodded,

"of course I do! I don't just check you out during class I know you're teaching those kids songs" Austin said as I laughed before I nodded.

"Yeah you will but that's okay! You need to rest up!" I said as Austin groaned as he tried to move up and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so but Trish can you film it?" Austin asked as Trish groaned,

"fine but you owe me" Trish said as Austin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh saving you're best friends life wasn't enough?" Austin asked as Trish stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever Moon" Trish said as she walked out as I giggled before looking at Austin.

"Thank you so much again Austin, you literally did the unthinkable and saved my actual life. Without you I might not be here so thank you" I said as Austin smiled,

"of course Ally, I'm always gonna protect you from harm" Austin said as I smiled.

"And that's the only reason why I keep you around" I said as Austin fake laughed,

"I'm kidding! There are a few other reasons too" I said as Austin smirked before grabbing my hips,

"is this one?" Austin asked pointing to his face as I giggled before I softly kissed him,

"you need to stop doing that" Austin said as I laughed.

"Why?" I asked,

"because you need on stealing more and more of my heart, I tried to lock it up but no such luck" Austin said as I smiled,

"watch out boy I'm on my way to steal your heart" I said as Austin smiled.

"I think you already did" Austin said.

**There you have it!:) I hope you guys liked the fluff! So there okay!:)) Okay! So timeline ish, so I am planning on finishing this story the week I end school so in about a month:) and start a new one which I'm so excited for and I think you'll like;)) so there will be probably 7 tops more chapters but who knows ;) Also! I am going to write my first raura one shot cause twitter and last night got me thinking:) soo that should be up sometime this week! Also! just again last night was amazing and guys Riker and Allison made it to the semi finales! So please vote if you haven't!:)) Can we maybe get to 200 reviews? That would be so amazing! I hope you have an amazing day! Please review:)**


	19. Chapter 19-Stole Your Heart

**Oh my gosh I know it's been over a month and now you see it's complete what's going on? I will fill you in on the bottom so stick around if you want answers!:) thank you guys so much! 200 reviews! Ah! Your amazing! anyway sorry! I'll get onto to the story! **

Ally's P.O.V

I groaned as I rolled out of my bed rubbing my eyes, I slammed my alarm clock before I lazily walked into my bathroom. I quickly got into the shower and then blow dried my hair, then I put on some light makeup and a red dress with black tights.

"Wow you're nice and fancy" Trish said as I smiled,

"yeah that's cause it's the last day before winter break but after there is a teacher party, I have to go" I said as I poured myself some coffee.

"I thought you were finally gonna see Austin today?" Trish asked me as I sighed shaking my head,

"I thought so then I found out about this party and since his mom has him in her iron fist he's not allowed to leave her house even though, well since I last saw him he seems to be much better!" I said as Trish nodded.

"I see how long has it been?" Trish asked me as I grabbed a banana and my bag as I put on my jacket, "two weeks" I groaned as Trish frowned.

"I'm sorry Ally! Maybe you'll get to see him after?" Trish asked me as I shook my head.

"I have to be there until nine and it takes me half an hour to get to his mom's house so I won't be able to make it" I said as Trish nodded before I walked out the apartment. I got into the elevator as I rubbed my eyes with my hands. I've been back at work now for about a month now but it's taken Austin a lot longer for everything to heal properly so he hasn't been back at school since the whole incident happened.

I yawned as I walked out to my car as I got in seeing that it was already snowing, great. I drove down to school and parked under a well bare tree hoping but knowing that my car would be covered in snow when I left. I walked into school almost slipping on black ice twice luckily there were barely any students around. I walked into my room as I unlocked it and walked into my office. I smiled as I looked at a photo next to my desk it was small so it could be hidden if needed but it was Austin and I in the hospital, he was tickling me on the bed as I laughed while he looked at the camera and stuck his tongue out. I then walked out and rearranged the desks so they were all nice and straight, the first bell rang and then the second and most of my students were in class. I walked up to the front of the class,

"alright guys I know you've all got some big tests today so it's a study day but if I see a phone it's mine. Any questions?" I asked as one girl named Libby raised her hand,

"where's officer Moon?" She asked as I smiled,

"he's still recovering from his um-fall down the stairs" I said, yeah like someone could get shot going down some stairs.

"Oh alright when is he coming back?" Libby asked as I sighed,

"hopefully after the break but anyway you guys should get working" I said smiling before I walked into my room and began to work on some emails while that thought was still in my mind. When is he coming back?  
Lunch came finally! I almost ran to the teacher's lounge since I was starving and I heard that one of the english teachers bought some chinese food. As I was speed walking down the hall my phone buzzed, I opened the door as I read the message from Austin.

_Hey sorry I can't see you today:(_

I smiled as I replied,

_It's okay! It'll make seeing me later even better!:)_

I grabbed a plate and put some food on it before I grabbed some water and sat down at my usual table when my phone went off.

_You're always so damn positive_

I smirked as I typed my message,

_That's why you're dating me right?;)_

"Who are you texting?" Cassidy asked me as she sat down next to me.

"Oh just my dad" I said as Cassidy raised her eyebrow,

"okay that's not weird sending your dad a winky face, who is it actually?" Cassidy asked me as I raised an eyebrow at her this time.

"Why do you care so much? It's nothing really now are you coming to the party tonight?" I asked as Cassidy groaned nodding.

"Yeah but don't we all have to go?" Cassidy asked me as I nodded before Cassidy looked around.

"Wait where's Austin?" Cassidy asked as I took a bite of my noodles,

"he's still resting from his accident" I said as Cassidy smirked.

"Guess what I heard?" Cassidy asked me whispering as I looked at her,

"what?" I asked in a normal voice.

"That he got shot!" Cassidy said as I forced my eyebrows to shoot up,

"what? No way I heard from Austin like directly from him that he fell down some stairs" I said as Cassidy rolled her eyes before she stopped and looked over at me.

"Wait since when do you talk to Austin outside of school?" Cassidy asked as I smiled rolling my eyes,

"cause we're friends Cassidy. I'm allowed to see my wounded friend outside of school" I said as Cassidy smirked,

"oh sure. Are you sure you two aren't a thing?" Cassidy asked me as I raised an eyebrow at her "I think I would know if I had a thing with Austin Moon" I said as Cassidy nodded slowly before her eyes lit up.

"Look it's Austin!" Cassidy said pointing behind me as I spun around to see it was no one, I groaned as I turned back to Cassidy who was laughing.

"You so like him" Cassidy said as I stuck my tongue out at her, well at least he likes me back.

Lunch soon ended and I walked back to my room unlocking the door for the students that were all around it, the bell rung soon after and I walked to the front of the class.

"Alright you guys ready for your final?" I asked I got a mix of silence and groans.

"Okay well um Alice you're first!' I said as we walked into my office and I handed her a piece of music.

"Please sing me the first line" I said and that begun the singing.

After about two solid hours, because I have a huge class it went into my seventh hour. I had finished recording them and man my ears had gotten a ton of great and pitchy notes.

"Alright now I just need to put all sixty kids grades in, great" I said as I pressed play on my computer as I listened to each kid again.

It ended up taking me another two hours to finish listening and grading, everyone passed long story short. I then had to finish up sending emails so I was done by six. I groaned as I grabbed my things knowing I was heading to the party that I didn't want to go to. I wish I was with Austin but nope I'm going to a party that I'll be stuck with Cassidy at for the entire night, great. I got into my car and drove downtown to a small club, we had reserved a room for everyone. It was a school district teacher party, I know it sounds even lamer than it is. I parked my car as I took a deep breath in and grabbed my purse before I walked inside. Once I was inside I saw about three people I knew the rest were all strangers, super. I said hello to the three people I knew before I went over to the coat rack.

"Here's my coat" I said as I took it off and gave it to the coach rack lady but she wouldn't take it. "We can't take your coat miss" the lady said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why not do you need me to pay cause here" I began as I started to fish out my purse when she stopped me.

"No need miss it's just the man over there said you would be leaving soon" she said pointing over to a darker corner where there was a figure. My breath caught in my throat as I walked over to the person before they came out and I screamed.

"Austin!" I said smiling before I threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arm around me spinning me around.

"Hey you" Austin said as I smiled looking up at him.

"I thought you couldn't come, wait you can't drive. Austin! Did you drive here?" I asked as Austin laughed rolling his eyes,

"no don't worry, mom. Dez drove me I snuck out of the house" Austin said as I laughed,

"aw now this feels like highschool" I said while Austin smiled.

"Well I really missed you I thought I could be a little rebellious" Austin said as I grinned,

"I missed you too" I said as Austin laughed "well I'd hope so" Austin said as I laughed.

"Oh hush" I said as Austin smirked as he wrapped his arms around me waist pulling my body closer to his.

"Make me" Austin said as I grinned before I connected with his oh so amazing lips. The kiss was short yet so deep, it was a rush of all sorts of emotions all being put into this one kiss. I then heard someone cough as I pulled away to see a small man trying to get around us since we were in front of the coat rack.

"Oh my god sorry!" I said as I pulled Austin over who was laughing at me.

"Let's get out of here" Austin said as I nodded,

"like you read my mind" I said as Austin laughed as we walked out of the room I quickly signed out saying I didn't feel well.

"Let's head back to my place" I said as we got into my car,

"perfect, I haven't been there in months" Austin said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know it misses you!" I said while Austin chuckled shaking his head as we drove back to my place.

"Alright home sweet home" I said as I grabbed my keys as Austin kissed my neck running his hands down my body as I slid the key into the lock before I giggled as Austin opened the door guiding us in since our legs were tangled together.

"Austin?" I heard Trish say as I groaned as I felt Austin's lips leave my neck.

"Hey Trish how are you?" Austin asked as he shook Trish's hands while one of his hands was still on my waist.

"Good I thought you were on house lockdown?" Trish asked as Austin smirked as I slipped out of his grasp as I walked to the kitchen grabbing some wine and some wine glasses and some french bread.

"Yeah but I snuck out" Austin said proudly as he sat down on the couch while Trish raised her eyebrow as she put in her earning.

"Dez helped him" I said passing her as Trish nodded while I sat down next to Austin who popped open the wine bottle.

"Speaking of Dez we've got a date so I'll see you two later, with clothes on would be nice!" Trish yelled as I laughed before she walked out and Austin poured both of us a glass.

"So tell me how was your day?" Austin asked as I groaned banging my head against the table as Austin laughed rubbing my head,

"bad?" Austin asked as I nodded taking a nice long sip of my wine.

"Yes oh my goodness. I adore my kids I really do they're all talented, yet some of them just can't hit a pitch" I said as Austin nodded.

"Oh it was there final today right?" Austin asked as I nodded,

"yeah and now I can't get, do, do, do, mi, la, do out of my head" I said as Austin laughed wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well when you sing it it's decent" Austin said as I smacked his chest.

"Ow I did just get shot you know" Austin said as my eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked as I looked around Austin's chest while he laughed.

"I'm fine Ally don't worry alright?" Austin asked while I rolled my eyes as I set my head back down.

"But that's what I do best!" I said as Austin laughed, "oh trust me I know" Austin said as I giggled.

"So how was your day?" I asked as I swirled around the last of my wine before I re filled both of our glasses.

"The per usual of having your mother treat you like you're five which isn't too bad. I haven't had to walk around as much as I have in the past hour since I was running around that nut house" Austin said as I shuddered at the thought.

"I hated that place" I said as Austin nodded,

"I hated knowing you were there I wish I got to you sooner" Austin said as I kissed him softly before I pulled away looking straight into his eyes.

"You came at the perfect time I promise" I said as Austin sighed nodding. We then watched some T.V show I forgot what it was since most of it was us finishing the wine bottle and starting another and making out. It was now about eleven o'clock. I sat on a remote and music then blasted from the speakers making me jump while Austin jumped.

"Oh my goodness I forgot we had these" I said as I took of sip of my wine while Austin finished off his,

"when did you get them?" Austin asked me as I taught for a second.

"I think they were actually Trish's and she brought them since at the time she thought we'd have a ton of parties" I said as Austin laughed while he switched songs.

"I'd love to see Ally Dawson the party animal" Austin said as I laughed shaking my head.

"Oh god no, that was only once on my twenty first birthday which I barely remember. Although that was my only one night stand" I said as Austin looked at me with a raised eyebrow,

"who was the guy?" Austin asked me as I put my now empty glass down shrugging.

"I barely remember" I said as Austin shrugged,

"dickhead" Austin said as I gasped.

"Austin! You don't even know the guy" I said as Austin shrugged again,

"so? I know enough about him to call him a dick head" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" I asked as Austin nodded taking the bottle and drinking a little out of it.

"Yup, he took advantage of a wasted girl nuff said" Austin said as I opened my mouth before closing it since he had a good point.

"Yeah I guess" I said before Austin changed the song to a slow one.

"Let's dance Ally" Austin said pulling me up as I groaned,

"Austin no this isn't going to end well" I said as Austin laughed while he moved the table so there was room to dance.

"You'll be fine it's just slow dancing" Austin said as I laughed as I held one of his hands while wrapping the other on his shoulder tripping on air in the process.

"It really doesn't help my case that I've had some wine" I said as Austin laughed holding onto my waist,

"don't worry if you try to fall you'll take me down with you" Austin said as I grinned.

"Oh great now I can't fall" I said as Austin smirked,

"exactly" Austin said. We swayed for a bit as I listened to his heartbeat and the music just being there in the moment, taking him in since he was actually in front of me for once. I then looked up at Austin who was already looking down at me as I looked at his lips before I connected mine with his. What might of started off as a soft peck soon was sparked with passion as we kissed one another deeply, exploring each other's bodies like it was the first time. I leaned my weight against Austin as I pulled down on his neck deepening the kiss before I moved my lips down his neck, nibbling and sucking on his flesh. I then felt myself trip on the rug causing us to fall to the ground yet my lips never left his skin. I was on the floor with my legs wrapped around Austin's waist as he groaned when I hit the sweet spot on his neck. I then yelped as I felt something sharp, cause Austin to pull away from me and look around.

"What?" Austin asked as I rolled over as I giggled picking up a bag as Austin blushed before grabbing it.

"Aw did someone get me a gift?" I asked as Austin raised an eyebrow,

"you didn't get me one?" Austin asked as I shook my head smiling.

"No I did! Let me grab it!" I said as I scurried up bumping into the table on my way and then the wall,

"ow" I groaned as I heard Austin laughing,

"such a lightweight" Austin said as I turned around sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh hush you" I said before I put my arms out for balance. After bumping into my door along with my bed and desk I grabbed Austin's gift and ran back out trying not to bump into anything before I fell face forward onto Austin who laughed.

"This is your fault" I said as I got up and leaned against Austin who shook his head,

"how in the world is it my fault?" Austin asked as I groaned,

"it just is!" I said before I cracked a smile while Austin already was,

"you're crazy" Austin said as I grinned kissing him softly,

"that's why you fell for me" I said as Austin nodded.

"Indeed" Austin said before I handed him his bag.

"Here since I won't see you until the New Year" I said as Austin smiled as he opened the bag to see a gold chain to go on his pants, it had carved in it Austin's name.

"It's for when you're not in your work uniform which I know is only like two per cent of the time but still if you don't li-" I began before Austin cut me off.

"I love it" Austin said as I smiled before he handed me. I opened the small the small bag and saw there was a box, I opened it to see a necklace. I smiled as I saw it was a gold necklace with a small heart and a lock next to it.

"Austin thank you so much. Do you want to put it on ?" I asked as Austin nodded. He grabbed the necklace and I moved my hair before he clipped it around my neck. I smiled as I felt the cold metal on my neck.

"It looks amazing on you" Austin said as I grinned.

"I love it so much! I love you" I said smiling before my eye's widened and I covered my mouth. I then ran into my room and shut the door and buried my head into my pillow. You and your big mouth" I said into my pillow. I heard a knock on my door,

"Ally?" Austin asked as I buried my face even deeper.

"She's just died from embarrassment sorry it's a ghost" I said as I heard Austin laugh before he opened the door and walked in before sitting next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry" I said as I got up while Austin raised his eyebrow at me,

"why?" Austin asked as I groaned.

"Cause I just told you I love you and we've only been going out for like a month and I've only known you for about two months" I said as Austin shrugged.

"So? I've loved my mom the second I saw her you love your pets the second you see them" Austin said as I sighed.

"Yeah but I just wanted to wait, I know guys are iffy about the whole I love you, I didn't scare you away" I said as Austin laughed shaking his head.

"Ally I'm here now aren't I? Sure it surprised me but that's okay. Honestly if saving a you muliple time from people trying to kidnap you, kissing you, having sex with you, running after you. Tracking you down once you were kidnapped, taking a bullet for you, throwing you out of harm's ways when a building was about to explode. If this are all acts of kindness in your eyes then you might want to get your eyes checked because Ally Dawson why I did all of those things was because I love you" Austin said as tears were in my eyes as I smiled before I kissed him. I then pulled away as I looked into his eyes smiling. Before I heard him humming as I laughed before I said,

"So lock it up"

"Go on and try it" Austin said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No matter what you do" I said pointing my finger pretending to scold Austin.

"I'm gonna steal your heart" Austin said softly as I smiled at Austin before he kissed me once more.

**the end:)) **  
**soo this is gonna be a little long sorry! Anyway so I was going to update in May but then something very big happened in my family that shook everything up, not it a good way. I'm fine but it made my main focus change so I had no time to write cause I had to be focused on the crisis at the time, if you want more details feel free to PM me:) but that's why I couldn't update in may and guess what now? I'm on summer vacation! Ya girl is done with tenth grade! Woot woot:) But for the past week it's been finals which took up all my time plus I had tech week for dance which you know it's rough. But I'm back! Now onto why this is ending, because I have done everything I've wanted to with this story and I would rather give you one more good (well hopefully) chapter than three or five half in it to win it ones. I hope you will respect my choice if not that is okay too but please try to understand:) okay sorry! First off check out the new Austin and Ally today! And I am going to start my new story hopefully as soon as tomorrow! I want to get as many chapters in as possible before friday cause then I'm going away on a trip for two weeks! But anyway my new story is about what begins as a forced partnership:) I'm pretty stroked about it;) anyway I love you all thank you so much for reading So Lock It Up and have an amazing day! *lots of hearts* **


	20. Chapter 20-Authors note :)

**Hey you guys! I hope your having an amazing day! I just wanted to say that my new story "We're a Work In Progress" is out now! So if you want to check that out that would be amazing! I really hope you like it! Thank you all so much again for reading this story and any of my other stories I'm so thankful! *hearts* :))**


End file.
